


Together Across the War

by 7catrasbowtie7



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Glimbow, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Catra (She-Ra), NSFW, Sex, Shera - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, add as i go, catradora, smut with plot, spop, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7catrasbowtie7/pseuds/7catrasbowtie7
Summary: Catra and Adora are on opposite sides of a war that determines the fate of their world. Their past makes things confusing and difficult, challenging their morals as well as pushing against everything they know. Will their feelings jeopardize all life on Etheria, or will the two decide to end it?This is based off of She-Ra: The Princess of Power by DreamWorks. Smut with plot.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: Catradora fics I write





	1. Trigger and Content Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic and I thought it would be nice to have this instead of a short list.

Please read!

Before you read this fic, here is a rundown of all the possible traumatic triggers that some might have. (See below under TW)

This fic is an alternate ending, because I hate Horde prime and it also doesn't work with the plot. This is a mixture of different seasons, obviously Catra has season four's outfit. Most main details are the same as in the show, with additions from me to make the plot feasible. **This does not follow the main plot of the show.**

Hordak still crashed his ship but the portal doesn't work and is abandoned. Entrapta is with the Horde at the beginning and the rebellion doesn't know she's alive. Adora now knows how to transform the sword into her arm band and Catra has been to the Crimson Waste. Scorpia and Catra did not have their falling out and she is still very much a simp for her. Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio only learn of Catra's new place in power after she returns, assuming Shadow Weaver was directing them. Madame Razz is still old and gets confused with time. Double Trouble is with the Horde still. Glimmer is in her updated outfit, because come on, we all like it better. Her and Bow are best friends but I wanted to include the romantic dynamic that the show only forced in the last season so that it's better scripted. All characters are understandably traumatized by the events in their lives. Angella died not from the portal but during the destruction of a First Ones' ruin to make sure Etheria doesn't explode. Her last words were "Take care of each other" like the show, so Glimmer is the queen. Also Catra has Melog which doesn't make sense but I love Melog so fuck you. 

All characters and places that haven't been mentioned still exist in this fanfic. If otherwise stated, assume these things exist. All other events up to the end of season four have happened, minus the finding of Glimmer's dad and the discovery of Entrapta at the Horde. These things are subject to change and I will edit this as well as tell you before I start the chapter. 

**This work contains smut, all of which are done by people over the age of 18 most of which are 22** _._ I do not tolerate _any_ pedophilic comments or content, and any will be reported immediately. 

Trigger Warnings!

Mental and physical abuse, manipulation, mentions of self harm and suicide, sex, hate sex, blood and gore, cursing, overall violence, war, death, hinting or E.D., bullying/harassment, foreplay, childhood trauma, and lots of kinks. Smut is skippable, but note that the sex is important. The writing is mostly for the thirsty mfs so just know they fucked and skip those chapters if you want. There will be no Glimmbow smut. 

Note! Many find comments on grammar and spelling aren't welcome and here isn't the case. If you find a typo or a misused word don't be afraid to call me out! I love any and all feedback, and appreciate when others tell me their thoughts.

I might add to this list, and if I am missing anything please lmk! 

This might be a multi part series depending on views as well as my interest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is spicy.


	2. Running Into Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora are preparing for a war they both want to win so badly. When the two cross paths, how will the former best friends and new enemies react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains light smut.

Adora yawns, stretching her arms above her head. It had been a long training session with LightHope, and it was well into the night by now. She told Glimmer and Bow not to wait up, knowing that LightHope wanted to run different battle scenarios until Adora could barely walk.

She made her way through the woods, away from the First One's ruin and towards BrightMoon. She couldn't wait to sleep even if it was only for a few hours. She dragged her feet, thinking of the soft embrace of her bed.

* * *

Catra rubbed her eyes under the light of electric lanterns. She had been going over plans for a siege of a small town. Being a higher rank meant more responsibilities, which most of the time she could avoid, but these ones she enjoyed. Like a game of lethal chess, where she got to decide the fate of hundreds, so much power at her fingertips. The movements of an army represented by figurines on a map spread out on this table. In a tent near the center of the forest, her plans lay before her, awaiting her next move.

A Horde Guard approached her, standing attention beside her. "Troops by the bay are requesting for back up, how do you respond."

Catra put her hands on her hips, looking at the map. "I thought we just sent reinforcements two days ago."

"We did, but they were intercepted by princesses."

Catra slammed her hands on the table. "Well to bad for them. Don't send a single soldier their way."

"But-"

"That's final." Catra flicked a boat off the map, it landing in the leaves below. The guard saluted, then left the tent. Catra shook her head. How was she supposed to scheme with all this nonsense. Her ears twitched to her left, picking up a quiet crunch of twigs. She crouched, hand grabbing a nearby taser. Slowly exiting the tent, she made her way toward the mystery.  
  


* * *

No no no, it has to be back this way. Adora pointed in front of her, taking a step forward. Wait, hadn't she just passed that tree? She swiveled to her right, starting that way. No, she had just come from there. She fell backward, landing on her back with a groan. She was officially lost. She smacked her head. If she had just taken the tracker pad like Bow said she could be passed out in bed by now. Why did she have to be so stubborn? She touched the golden armband that she used to carry her sword as.

She touched it, thinking tracker pad. It turned into a duplicate of the mental image, but without charge, it was just a box.

"Useless." She whispered, and returned the item back onto her forearm.

Adora sat up, grabbing a stick about two feet in length. She stuck in in the ground, using the force to stand. There, now if she was going in circles, she would know.

She froze, whipping her head around to the tree behind her. She could've sworn she heard a branch rustle. After a moment of silence, she shrugged, and made a left, wait no, a right at the familiar tree.

* * *

Catra chuckled softly, hidden from her prey. Adora wasn't the brightest, and certainly wasn't going in the right direction. Catra leapt from tree to tree, careful as to land on only the sturdy limbs to avoid causing noise. If she could cut in front of Adora, she would have a large advantage over the blonde.

Adora, clueless to of her company, stopped at a clearing. No stick, so that's progress.

"Hey, Adora." Catra spoke softly, just enough to terrify Adora.

Adora looked up, sword already transformed into her hand. "Catr-" She was cut off by Catra pouncing onto her shoulders, disarming her in the process. She somersaulted, rolling with the girl latched onto her back.

Catra jumped off, landing on her feet as Adora lay breathless. She pointed at her sword, "Cool new trick, didn't know it's fashionable too."

Adora sat up, facing her opponent. "What do you want, Catra." She felt an aching in her back, clothes torn from Catra's claws.

Catra chuckled, turning on her taser. "Do you even have to ask that, princess? Lord Hordak will be so grateful for my gift." She pointed at Adora and pulled the trigger.

Adora gasped, rolling out of the way as barbed wire shot into the dirt where she was. She jumped up, looking at the sword to the left of Catra.

Catra caught her eye, stepping between the two. "Nuh uh, this is a fair fight." She shook her finger.

Adora looked at her, fists clenched. "Oh, yeah? Then put the taser down. Unless you're a coward _and_ a hypocrite."

Catra snarled, claws out. "I hardly think out of the two of us I'm the hypocrite." She cast the taser down, it sticking diagonally up from the ground. "But fine. I'll beat you with my hands instead."

They got into a fighting stance, fists eye level, feet apart. Adora felt her heart beat in her ears. Sure, in training she always won this scene. But in training there were pads, rules, and most importantly, a friendship to stop the blows from being to hard. Now? She stared into Catra's unreadable eyes. Friendship wasn't exactly the word to describe the two's relationship.

Adora swung a right hook, stepping with her left foot. Catra smirked, dodging underneath and sweeping her leg. She landed on her back, wind knocked out of her. Catra put her foot on her chest, smiling. Adora grabbed her ankle and twisted hard. Catra spun away, allowing Adora to stand once more.

Adora rushed forward, waiting for Catra to dodge. Catra side stepped, only to catch a fist in her stomach, pushing her backward. She coughed, then grabbed Adora's arms, claws digging deep into her flesh. Adora howled, thrashing around to lose her.

Catra elbowed Adora's arm, causing it to fold back and smack her in the face. Adora yelled, kicking Catra in the thigh.

The two of the crashed into a tree, letting go of each other as they fell.

Catra felt rage bubble up inside of her, the anger rising to her face, spreading to her fists. She swiped at Adora, getting purchase at her shoulder blade.

Adora heard her clothes rip before she felt the pain, her reflexes punching out. Catra fell onto her face, dirt on her cheek.

The two stumbled to their feet, blood and bruises riddling their body.

"Had enough yet?" Catra muttered, wiping her eyes.

Adora glared, cracking her knuckles. "Not even close."

Adora charged at Catra, hands open. Catra opened her arms, allowing Adora in. Adora, confused, over shot and pushed the two of them backward. Catra smiled, then dug her claws so deep into Adora's back they stuck in like screws. Adora cried out, grabbing onto Catra's top as she pushed her against a tree.

The two of them looked up into each others eyes, a look of pure rage painted across them.

Catra smirked, then pulled down hard, causing her claws to drag down an inch further.

Adora drew back her arm, fist aimed at Catra's jaw. She froze.

Catra cocked an eyebrow. What was she waiting for?

Adora looked at Catra's face, bruised and bleeding from the nose. Her childhood best friend, her enemy? The person she trusted most in the world, now trying to kill her. She dropped her fist, letting go of Catra's shirt.

"What? You going soft on me?" Catra chuckled, mocking Adora.

Adora took Catra's wrists, pulling upward. "I can't do this." She flinched as she unlatched Catra's claws. She turned away, back bleeding through her shirt and jacket.

Catra scoffed, following Adora. "Really? You seemed fine two seconds ago, trying to kill me."

Adora turned grabbing Catra's wrist. "I have never. Tried to kill you." She dropped her, walking away again. The pain in her back made her wince.

Catra pushed Adora's back, causing her to stumble forward. "What do you call that then? High fiving?"

Adora bent down, picking up her sword. It turned back into her forearm cover with a touch. "That... that was defending myself."

"Oh bullshit! You want to hurt me just as bad as I want to hurt you."

Adora picked up the taser, slowly facing Catra. "So do it."

Catra stood there, confused. "Do what?"

"Hurt me." Adora held out to taser, locking eyes with Catra. "If that's what you want, go ahead. I won't fight back. In fact, you can shock me at the highest level, and I'll let you do it."

Catra took the taser, silent. Adora watched as she turned the dial to the max setting. Catra fumbled with the device, fingers trembling on the buttons.

Adora walked forward, pressing the end of it against her chest. Catra saw the prods push against her skin.

Catra chuckled. "Oh, Adora, you idiot."

"What do you mean-" Adora shook from the volts coursing through her, collapsing to the dirt.

Catra laughed, slapping her knee. "You really thought some words and a look was gonna turn me around? Make me like you? Make me forgive you?" Adora writhed on the ground, pain pulsing through her.

"How dumb do you think I am?" Catra kicked her ribs, causing Adora to cough. Catra stepped over Adora's hips, sitting down on her. She retracted the wires into the taser again, charging it for the next blast.

"Catra..." Adora mustered, looking up at her rival. Catra with crazed eyes swung the taser back and forth in front of her face.

"What's that? You thought I could change? That there's good in me?" Catra pointed at herself before leaning down beside Adora's head. "The best thing that happened to me, was when you abandoned me. All this time, I thought you brought out the best in me."

She pressed her forehead against Adora's grinning. "Turns out, you were only holding me back." Adora looked at the taser, and reached for it. Gently guiding it, she put it against her own temple, tears in her eyes. "Now, I get to win this time."

Catra's smile faded, watching her move it. A blast that big to the head would kill her. But she knew that.

Adora put her hand against Catra's cheek, a tear gliding down her cheek. "You win, Catra."

Catra felt her heartbeat in her fingertips, her index finger squeezing the trigger.

Adora closed her eyes, feeling Catra lean over her.

That's when she felt her lips softly pressing on her own. Adora heard the taser clatter to the ground, Catra's hands holding her head.

Adora put her hands in Catra's mane, fingers combing through the hair to the scalp. She propped up on her elbows to deepen the kiss.

"This, doesn't, mean I, like you." Catra spoke into Adora's mouth between gaps of their lips.

Adora nodded, sitting up completely. She pressed her hands on the small of Catra's back, pulling her in against her.

Catra arched her back, claws deep into Adora's hair.

Adora leaned forward, gently placing Catra on her back. She kissed with a passion she had just fought with, the hurt and anger forcing its way to her lips.

Catra bit Adora's bottom lip, catching blood on her tongue. She licked Adora's neck, her rough tongue against Adora's soft skin made her melt.

Adora moaned, pressing Catra's head closer. Catra's legs wrapped around and hooked behind Adora's back.

Adora stood, carrying Catra up with her. In seconds Catra was pressed back onto a tree, so different and yet so similar.

She pierced Adora's skin with her teeth, her fangs cutting through easily. Adora groaned, bucking her hips upward, crotch hitting Catra's.

Catra released from her neck, head dropping into her shoulder. "Fuck." She whispered, heat flushing to her face.

Adora's face blushed at the noise, never hearing it that way before. Listening intently, she moved her hips back and thrust forward.

Catra moaned, claws finding Adora's back. The building tension at her crotch made her weak. Adora felt some type of itch everywhere to make Catra make those sounds again.

Catra leaned back, one hand on Adora's shoulder. The other on her chest. She locked eyes with Adora, poking a claw at the center of her collar bone. Adora watched as she slit down the middle of her long white shirt, exposing her pale skin. She shivered, not from the cold but from the feeling. Adora's sports bra was the only thing remaining between Catra and her.

Catra saw Adora's chest rise and fall, her skin folded from holding her up. She needed more of it, to touch, to please.

Adora grabbed Catra's jaw with force, her eyes on her lips. Catra, never one to be outdone, slowly stuck out her tongue. Adora swallowed, putting her lips around it.

Catra felt Adora's soft human tongue slide over hers. The spit and feeling drove her hormones insane. The tips of their tongues collided, causing Adora to buck her hips out of want.

Catra broke the kiss to moan, whipping her head up. Adora sank her teeth into the others neck, sucking while grinding. Catra felt herself get wet, the intimate pain was admittedly much better than the battling one.

Adora felt her shirt fall to her arms as Catra pushed it off her shoulders. Catra wanted, no, needed more of Adora. The hunger only grew, the feeling of Adora's mouth on her neck multiplied this starvation.

Adora held Catra's hips, forcing her into herself. She could barely contain how hard she thrust, how bad she wanted the woman under those clothes. She heard a zipper come undone, and when she opened her eyes, Catra was topless.

Her brown skin with hints of sweat moved with Adora's thrusts, her breasts bouncing every time her body would come down.

Adora felt her clit rub against her own pants, hard and needy. "Holy shit." Adora grabbed Catra's left breast, nervousness and excitement doubling.

Catra chuckled, "I think that's the first time I've heard you swea- ah" She arched her back as Adora closed her mouth around her nipple. It was a sensation she wasn't prepared for. It was warm and unfamiliar yet so so good. It sent a tingle through her spine as she felt her tail quiver.

Adora felt a bead of sweat roll down her back from the bottom of her sports bra. A breeze made her skin show goosebumps, glowing under the three large moons. Adora had closed her eyes, obsessed with the feeling of Catra's nipple against her tongue, the feeling of her twitch with each flick of her tongue.

Catra could practically feel herself dripping. Adora's back muscles felt amazing, and her breath, and her tongue, oh First Ones her tongue. When Catra has just managed to look down at her, Adora opened her eyes. The two made eye contact, full of emotions left unshared. This wasn't love. This was hate, rage, hurt, longing. That look made them vulnerable.

Adora smirked into Catra's skin. Who knew Force Captain Catra was a _bottom._ Catra drew in a breath, anger showing. Adora felt her pride grow. Her need for sleep long forgotten, an even stronger need was coursing through her. In a simple smirk, it was clear. Adora had won this fight.

Which was the last thing she thought before she blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am copy and pasting from my Wattpad account so if they are any typos/messups please comment.  
> I have a lot of chapters in my drafts, so don't worry about me never updating again. Do know I'm a slut for comments. How often should I post? 


	3. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Adora finds herself in a familiar place from a different perspective, Catra learns that sometimes to do something right you have to do it yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little physical hurting but nothing to serious.

Adora groaned, bright lights from behind her eyelids shaking her awake. Was she late for Force Captain orientation? Crap crap crap. She sat up, regretting it immediately. Pain spiked from her head, making her nauseous. Blinking slowly in an attempt to clear her vision, she felt bile rise to her throat.

She got up just to fall to the cement floor. The FrightZone wasn't the best at interior design.

The FrightZone.

After a moment she sat up, slowly this time. The blinding fluorescent lights flickered above her, illuminating the small cell she was held in. The green tubes lining the floor and ceiling snaked onto the metal door, a foot of solid steel. There was no cot, no toilet. She inched toward the door, ears ringing.

But she didn't get very far. Chains wrapped around her wrist pulled her backward, restraining her. You've got to be kidding. Adora's chains wrapped around a pillar, only allowing her to move her hands up and down. Her forearm bare, showing no way of She-Ra helping this time.

She sighed dropping her head onto her chest. Her eyes widened. These were not her clothes. Gray sweatpants and a gray t-shirt covered her. Using her nose she nudged the collar to expose her chest. She let out a breath of relief. Her sports bra remained, bloody and torn. Why was it torn? Oh. **Oh no.** She looked at the ceiling as the events played in her head.

* * *

"She's awake, Commander." A hard soldier stated, standing at the door. Catra waved her hand, allowing him to leave. She was standing over a new map, after the battle plans she made from that town were successful. Of course they were. With this new territory, the Horde was that much closer to victory. She tapped her claw against her metal head peace, spandex creasing from her arm. From the events two days ago she had cleaned up. For whatever reason, she seemed to heal incredibly faster than her squad mates, one of the few things she had over Adora.

Adora.

She swiped the map off the table, papers floating in the air as items crashed onto the ground. Of course Adora did that. Of course she thought she was winning. That she was stronger. That she was better. Catra shook her head. Too bad Adora is an idiot and Catra, apart from a few bruises and cuts, came out on top. After all, who is in a prison cell and who is a leading commander?

* * *

Adora felt her mouth go dry, rubbing her lips to try to get saliva. No dice. How long had she been here? Do Bow and Glimmer know she's here? What if they are attacking BrightMoon while she's locked in here? Panic set in, the dehydration not helping. And to top it all off she had to pee. Really bad.

She coughed, dry heaving. "I need to pee." She croaked, head and body aching. "I need to use the restroom." She said a bit louder, throat hoarse. The camera's red light blinked, lens zooming in on her.

* * *

Catra heard a knock on her door. She groaned. "What."

Scorpia peaked her head in, large red claw entering through the door. "Hey, Kittycat! Wow is this your new space? Very stylish and big, very cool." Scorpia entered, claws clicking nervously.

"I told you not to call me that." Catra banged her fist on the table, turning to her Scorpia.

"Right! Right! Sorry!" Scorpia cleared her throat. "There's a problem." Scorpia looked at the floor.

"What is it, I don't have all day."

"Ador- I mean, the prisoner needs to go peepee."

Catra's left eye twitched. Could she be any less mature? "Have a guard escort her to the restroom. Keep the chains on."

Scorpia chuckled. "Actually no one is here. You sent them into battle, remember? I would totally do it, but..." Scorpia held up her claws, sharp enough to cut through chains.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll do it myself." Catra stormed out.

* * *

Catra pressed her palm against the hand pad, opening the cell door. The mechanics whirred as it slowly opened, revealing her enemy.

Adora sat with her head hung, hair around her face. Her legs out straight. Catra sipped her water, tail swaying. "Hey, Adora."

She kicked her foot. "Hey, get up."

Adora strained as her head rose, eyes red. Catra had never seen her so weak. It was unnerving.

"Don't know if you can tell, Catra, but I'm in chains." Adora tried to lift her arms to show her, only pulling them taunt. She winced at the feeling.

Catra scoffed. "Not to the floor. Get up." She grabbed Adora's shirt, forcing her to stand as her back scratched against the pillar. Adora's legs shook.

"Oh please, stop being so dramatic." Catra swirled her glass, water spinning. Adora's eyes locked on the cup, pupils large. "Want some?"

Adora could only nod.

Catra held out the cup, inches from Adora's hand. "Oops." Catra snickered as the glass shattered on the floor, breaking into pieces on impact. Adora let out a breath, hurt and shallow.

Catra walked around to the back of the pillar, chuckling. "I can't believe I ever compared myself to you." She typed in the code to the lock, the chains breaking in two, then reattaching them to herself, so it was bound to her body. Standard procedure.

Adora's head hung low, face hidden by hair once more. She wouldn't look at Catra. She couldn't.   
Catra pushed her forward out the door.

Adora looked at the silver bowl, no toilet seat, no water. No stall doors. This was reserved for prisoners, not her. You are a prisoner now, remember?

"Go on, you know how this goes." Catra sat on a bench across from the seat, chains clanking.

Adora pulled down her pants and felt the sweet sweet release. She closed her eyes, feeling the only water she had in her body leave her. When she opened them, she bit her tongue. This is humiliating.

Catra picked at her claws. "You done yet, princess?"

Adora tried giving a response, but all that came out were shallow breaths of words.

Catra raises her eyebrows. "Thirsty?" Adora clenched her jaw, but nodded.

"I could let you just wither away, you know. The only reason I'm keep you around is because I have to." Catra pushes herself up, leading them away. Adora shuffled behind her, pulling up her pants.

They got to a hose and Catra turned on the water. She pointed the end at Adora's face, spraying her with water. "Drink."

And drink she did. Adora knew Catra was trying to upset her by putting it in her face, but she didn't care. This water must be from Mara herself it tasted so delicious. She chugged and chugged until she lost her breath, then she chugged more. Catra watched uninterested.

"Ugh that's enough." Catra turned off the hose. dropping it. Adora's shirt was drenched in the front, a wake of wet cotton sticking to her skin. Her pants were only slightly better, stopping at the knees.

Catra heard Adora mumble something under her breath. "What was that?"

Adora looked up, a subtle yet very telling smirk on her lips. "Bottom."

Catra cursed, kicking Adora in the knee cap. Adora crumbled to the floor, eyes shut from the pain. "What was that?"

Adora looked up, hate seething from her eyes. Catra raised an eyebrow, her lips curling into a smile. "That's what I thought."

Adora cried as she popped her kneecap back into place on the ground.

* * *

Back in her cell, Adora shivered from the cold. Wet cotton retracts body heat. And this cell wasn't too cozy either. Her mouth wasn't dry, but her lips were swollen from the punches days ago. Even if she tried, and she tried, the memories wouldn't leave her head. They might be the only thing keeping her warm.

* * *

Catra laughed to herself as she walked down the hallway. That was so much fun. She wiped a fake tear as she passed the empty security room. Empty?

She grabbed her walkie talkie. "Scorpia! Where is our security?"

Static fed through the speaker. "Oh! They are with me right now." Entrapta's voice cracked.

"Entrapta!"

"I need them for scientific purposes." Her voice seemed off, menacing, and hiding something.

Perfect for the Horde.

Catra smacked her palm to her forehead. With a click her radio was off.

The security room was small, quiet, covered with monitors showing the Hordes cameras. She sat on a chair, spinning it around. She thinks back to when her and Adora stole two of these chairs and wheeled them down the hallway at top speed. The memory just as bad as it is good, came without warning or invitation.

She flipped the chair. Her head whipped to the screen showing Adora's cell. Battle plans can wait.

* * *

Adora looked at her toes. She never really spent much time looking at her feet. Never really got around to it, with saving the world and all. They were dirtier than usual, but seemed fine. Compared to the rest of her body, her feet were in mint condition. She curled and curled her toes. Could she move her big toe without moving the other one-

She was cut off mid thought by the door opening. Behind it stood a seething Catra, eyes blazing full of anger. They showed no mercy.

Adora looked up, paused for a moment, then back down. All of her toes curled. She focused on her big one, and if started to move without the rest. She smiled.

Catra watched in both awe and panic. Either Adora was able to make any situation have something good or she had really lost it this time. Probably both.

Adora's skin looked white. Too white. Her lips were purple and her fingers started to turn blue. The chill in here was piercing through the clothes.

"Get up." Catra said, holding a new shirt and pants. Adora looked up, then wiggled her eyebrows.

"Awh, for me?" She struggles to get her feet under her, the awkward pull of the chains leaving her no room.

Catra scoffed. "Like I said, it's not because I like you. I have to make sure you don't die, unfortunately."

Adora rolled her eyes, making sure Catra saw. She jingled her chains. "I'd take them off, but you need to-"

"Not a chance." Catra said, stepping forward. Adora's breath hitched without her permission. She prayed Catra didn't notice.

Unsheathing her index finger claw, Catra swiped down the front of Adora's shirt, cutting it clean in two. "Wait, I've seen this before."

Catra kneed her in the stomach, causing the blonde to hunch over as far as the chains would allow.

Cutting down the sleeves, the fabric fell around Adora's feet. Catra held the bottom of Adora's chin, pushing her back into a standing position. She roughly pulled down her pants.

Adora held her breath.

Catra felt her nose scrunch. What a new smell. What a scent she could indulge in. Instead, she made Adora step out of the pants.

She held up the new shirt. Adora laughed. "What now, genius?"

Catra hissed, tail straight up in the air. She didn't really plan that far ahead. She stopped herself before hitting Adora again. She needed to be alive.

She put the shirt around Adora's head, stopping over her mouth, shoving in between her teeth. Adora's muffled yelp pleased Catra.

"Much better." Catra bent down to put on the pants.

Adora put her foot on Catra's shoulder, kicking her onto her ass. For a second that sweet tempting smell washed over Catra.

Adora spat out the cotton, it hung loosely around her neck. "Fuck you, Catra."

Catra jumped up, knuckles white in a fist. "You sure tried to!"

A silence fell, both girls surprised. Adora looked at Catra's face, the only sign from that night a slight cut on her cheekbone. Catra was bombarded with reminders, covering all of Adora.

She turned around, starting for the door.

"Catra, wait-" Adora started.

"Don't." Catra managed, before placing a hand on the keypad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop. Next chapter is smut central, but don't get used to it because a whole lot of plot filling comes after. Also! From time to time I might get something off from the series, if you catch anything don't be afraid to comme


	4. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some technical difficulties, the dark covers a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning! This is consensual.

Catra waited a moment for the door to open. A foot of steel needs time. But after a while she got concerned. She tapped the hand pad quickly over and over again.

She grabbed her walkie-talkie, hand on her hip. "Hey, what the fuck is happening?"

"Hey! Everything is fine, it's okay. A small set back, that might result in a power outage for a while, but the chances of a nuclear meltdown are less than expected!" Entrapta's excited voice responded.

"That's Entrapta for you." Adora sighed, shaking her head.

Catra gripped her device. "Not like you would know, leaving her and all."

"What? We all thought she died!" Adora retorted, leaning forward as emphasis. Catra turned, looking at the woman under the lights... that were still working?

They both noticed at the same time. Which is when the lights promptly decided to go out, leaving them in the glow of the nuclear tubes on the edges of the room.

Catra now had an advantage. Adora could barely make an outline do her captor, while Catra's cat eyes could still see clear as day.

Adora squinted, leaning forward.

Catra watched, amused. She approached her, grabbing the shirt around her neck. Pulling upwards, the blonde's head tapped into the pillar, pinned. Catra could see the fear in her eyes, but Adora's mistake was she didn't bother hiding her want.

Catra's lips grazed over her ear, soft and slow. "Hey, Adora."

Adora swallowed, mouth so dry but also so wet. "What are you playing at, Catra."

She could hear her laugh. "Always with the pointless questions."

"Pointless?" Adora turned her head to where she assumed Catra's face was. "Last time we did this, I got knocked out and captured as a prisoner. So no, I don't think it's pointless."

Catra watched as Adora talked to the wall. She walked around the pillar, taking in the clueless rival. "Last time we did what, Adora?"

Adora felt a lump in her throat. These restraints were forsaking her. "You know what I mean." Her hands were sweaty despite her cold.

Catra kneeled by her hand, watching as it thrashed. A quieter scent came from her fingertips. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Adora swung her leg in front of her with no contact. "Stop being such a brat!" She sucked in a breath. She felt her fingertips be enclosed in the brunettes mouth, tongue pressing against her skin.

It was salty. Salty but so addicting. Catra sucked them in further, past her knuckles. The feeling made her mouth full, her tongue dancing.

Adora clenched her jaw, trying to concentrate on what she was saying and not the euphoric feeling.

Catra's mouth releases with a pop. "Oh that's right." She teased, barely containing her own want. "You want me to stop." She watched as Adora made a face of agony. The spit on her hand had gone cold, given her a taste of a high she wasn't ready to let go of.

"No! I mean, no." Adora couldn't stop the neediness in her voice, she could barely even stand.  
Catra stood in front of her once more, hand on the pillar beside her head, the other tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Say please."

"What?"

Catra grabbed a fist full of hair, yanking it back making her look up. Catra knew it hurt and knew that she loved it. "Say. Please."

Adora felt herself slip. Tears were forming in her eyes. She only whispered. "Please."

Catra crashed into her lips, holding her head in her hands. Adora felt her claws scratch her scalp, endorphins surging. She could swear all her pain subsided. She went to lift her hands and was met with restriction.

Catra opened her eyes to see Adora face in distress, eyebrows furrowed and eyes in crescents.

She grabbed her jaw. "Tongue."

Adora obeyed, sticking out her tongue. Catra took in the view, admiring how desperate her little pet was. No smirk to be seen here. She stuck out her own tongue, pressing its whole into the others. The addiction overrode her, calling to her, forcing the rough tongue over the softer pink one. Adora told herself that was the reason she couldn't pull away, the feeling like a drug.

They moaned into their mouths, tongues sliding faster and faster. Saliva drooled off Adora's chin. She felt her knees go weak, her clit starting to pulse.

Catra pulled away, wiping her mouth. Adora's knees were together, her eyes half open. Catra waved her hand in front of her face. Nothing. Catra licked her own fingers before putting them under her spandex to touch herself. She was already soaking wet. She stifled a moan. Unable to hold herself up, Adora dropped to sit. Her head was level with Catra's occupied hand. Which just made her fingers work faster.

"Open your mouth." Catra mustered breathily.

She couldn't resist if she tried. Her mouth opened, looking up next to Catra's head. She looked so pretty like that.

Catra took her now wet fingers and placed her ring and middle into her tied up woman's mouth.

Adora's eyes went wide before closing. She began sucking, the flavor of her overwhelming. The concrete floor made her shiver, the cold creeping in.

Catra sat down, legs snaking under Adora's until her thighs were under the princess'. Still sucking, Adora whimpered.

"I have to warm you up." Catra jerked Adora up to straddle her, roughly placing her hands on her ass. "With or without clothes."

That did the trick. Heat rushing through her, Adora felt herself sweat harder.

Catra took in her smell and hummed. She pulled on her ass, causing friction in her crotch. Adora's head fell into the crook of her shoulder, breathing incredibly hard. Another pull and a moan escaped from her lips, deep and raspy.

"Shut up." Catra forced the shirt into her mouth, grinding her harder.

Adora felt the tension build up, her clit rubbing through her boxers on Catra. The fabric only did so much as her low sounds pushed through and into Catra's ears.

Catra licked Adora's neck, the rough and wet feeling making Adora shudder. She spat out her gag. "Please, I need to touch you."

Catra raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Adora was shaking violently, and through the layers of clothes she could feel her wet. Adora's eyes flickers right into Catra's, making the cat woman's ears to flatten. "I _need_ to."

Catra reached around and pressed five buttons, and Adora felt her chains loosen. When she held up her hands it went taunt. Just a few more inches of freedom.

Adora immediately wrapped her hands around Catra's neck, clutching her head. Her front leaned into her, back arched and grinding down onto her. The desperate moaning was back.  
Catra felt fingers fumble around her top, the confusing corset arm cover combo a complicated mystery. Catra guides Adora's hand to the back, the zipper unclasping with one swift motion.  
The skin to skin contact was to much and Adora whimpered. "Catra."

Catra went into over drive, slashing off Adora's bra and cutting her in the process. Adora sucked in a breath, the pain hurt then felt so so good.

Catra licked up the blood, the twisting tastes making her vision go spotty. The soft boobs of Adora laid bare and nipples hard. Catra's rough tongue made Adora giggle at first, then straighten up against the pillar, hands digging into Catra's head.

Catra looked up and their eyes met. She shot her an all to familiar smirk, saying who won. Adora smiled softly, kind eyes loving not hating.

Angry, Catra bit down, piercing the skin. Adora moaned.

"You like that, you pervert?" Catra licked her teeth, relishing the metal taste. Adora nodded, before forcing her into a kiss to taste her own blood.

Catra put her palm into Adora's clit, making her hand wet in seconds. Adora started sputtering meaningless words, attempts at collective thoughts. "Oh fuck oh shit please please please please please..."

Catra stopped, making Adora shake, crying out.  
Slowly her boxers were off her hips on her thighs. Catra saw her drip onto her lap, the liquid thick and clear.

Her fingertip skimmed her clit, a ghost. Adora bucked her hips, begging. Catra slid one finger into her and she stopped working.

"Oh fuck!" Adora's voice cracked, so close after just one finger.

Catra began to move slowly, painfully slow. Too slow. Adora bounced, but she moved her finger to restrict tension.

Instead, a second finger went in. Catra's nose was flooded with her scent, making her drunk on the smell. Her stomach clenched, holding herself back.

"Wait!" Catra stopped, pulling out. Adora looked at her with a serious face. "I want to taste you." Catra cocked an eyebrow, the soft green glow casting an upward shadow on her face. "I need to taste you."

Catra let out breath. This was the rebellion's savior? This begging quivering mess of a woman? Catra had the most powerful being wrapped around her finger, both metaphorically and physically. It was exhilarating.

"And why would I let you do that?" Catra's voice was laced with amusement, hiding behind her curiosity. "Why should I trust you?"

Adora felt her heart waiver. She didn't really know how to respond to that. There was no logically reason. Her heart beat harder, this time with hurt as well as excitement.

Catra pushed Adora's head to the side, standing to drop Adora on her now bare ass. The concrete was wet from sweat and damp from her want. Adora felt emptier than before, the need for those two fingers back inside of her growing.

She didn't even notice Catra peeling off her thigh highs, stripping off her red signature spandex. The darkness kept Catra from view, a privacy she both enjoyed and disliked. The cold made her wet chill, her clit enlarging slowly. She reached down, fingers slipping between her lips. Her nub had already doubled in size, just over a centimeter large. Her feet settled silently on either side of Adora's thighs, still unaware of Catra's nakedness. Catra felt Adora's heavy breath against her skin, making her tail skim the inside of the woman's thigh.

Adora looked up, chin grazing Catra's clit, jaw now damp from the brief contact. Catra stepped back, watching as Adora leaned forward in an attempt to gain purchase. Her tongue out, eyes searching.

"Pathetic." Catra placed her middle and ring finger over her own nub, twitching at the touch. Fuck she was so wet.

Adora whined, begging to plead. "Please, Catra. Please!" She thrashed against her restraints, hands clawing at Catra's shins.

"That's right." Catra hummed, moving her fingers in circles. "Beg."

Adora groaned, her core tightening. Catra knew she couldn't take much more of this. Her begging only got louder and more desperate.

"Plea- mmmph." Adora's mouth collided with Catra's vagina, knocking her head against the pillar. Shocked, she stayed still, not entirely sure what to do. Her mouth froze around the other woman's much larger clit.

Catra laughed, careful not to show her pleasure. "Only you would beg for something then do nothing with it." She grabbed Adora's hair on the top of her head, forcing her against the pillar harder. "Stick out your tongue, idiot."

Adora slowly obeyed, a tongue snaking from her lips. Her eyes were open wide, looking at her captor, only seeing the cat woman's upper body. Catra tensed her legs, forcing herself not to quiver at such an intimate feeling. Adora's tongue took in the taste, a new and enticing flavor .

"Good." Catra muttered, other hand clutching the pillar above her head. After steadying herself, she moved back a bit, then forward. The bottom of her clit rubbed against the warm tongue, hardening it. Standing up was so much more difficult.

Adora moaned, feeling the blood rush to her insides, pulsing with her heartbeat. This was exactly what she needed, and she knew Catra needed it too. She felt the woman slowly move back and forth over her mouth, her slick running down her chin and filling her mouth. She felt herself get wet once more, begging for attention again.

Without her permission, Catra moaned, higher in pitch than Adora. Her forehead rest upon the pillar now, eyes shut tightly. Her hormones were out of control, but she was in control of the girl. She sped up, fucking into the woman below her. Adora hummed, causing her mouth to vibrate. Catra couldn't keep her legs from shaking, but remained standing.

Adora swallowed, drinking the cum before it suffocated her, willing herself to continue. She was always a people pleaser, but this was so much more. Drooling from her chin was the sweetest potion. Her senses heightened, squeezing her thighs together for friction that would never come.

Catra felt completely in control yet totally helpless. The fasters her hips grinded, the more overwhelmed she felt. Adora flicked her tongue up, the thin pointed tongue running up the length of her clit. Catra moaned loudly, knees almost buckling. She rammed Adora's head back, causing her to grunt in pain.

"I have control her. Tongue." Catra commanded, saying it for Adora just as much herself.

Adora felt trapped, yet so free. She stuck out her tongue as long as she could, curved up at the end. When Catra thrust into her, the tip played at her entrance. Thrown of balance, Catra loosened her grip, dropping lower so the tongue poked barely into her.

The warm inside made Adora's heart beat loudly. She muffled a moan into Catra, trying her best to enter her further. Before she could her head was pinned down again, Catra grinding harder and faster, speeding up.

Turning her hips, the full length of her clit now rubbed into Adora. She was climbing and climbing very fast. Her moans were unstoppable. The more she tried to gain control the more she lost it. Pushing forward her clit was fully touched, pulling back the tip flicked at the bottom. Before she could stopped herself, a word whispered under her breath slipped through her lips, just loud enough she knew Adora could hear it.

"Adora." Her high pitched moans sent Adora into a race, moving her head forward despite the iron grip pulling on her hair. Catra couldn't stop it. Adora bobbed her head, feeling herself drip almost as much as Catra, eyes half lidded. She didn't bother hiding her own moans, deep and rough. She put her attention completely on Catra's abnormally large clit, tongue pressing hard.

Catra's moans rose in pitch, shrieks of pleasure. Her claws dug into the pillar, the cement crumbling slightly, causing dust to fall off to the side. Adora's noise caused her tongue to vibrate, a sensation Catra could never have prepared for.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum." Catra felt herself approaching the edge, releasing Adora's hair completely to clutch the pillar, legs weak. Her clit throbbed, each ending flick one step closer to the orgasm.

Adora couldn't help it. She sucked at Catra's clit, taking her into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around it, over and over the nub. She bobbed her head, nose bumping into her.

Catra was on the line, titrating over the cliff. Adora flicked quickly, pushing her off.

Catra's moans echoed off the walls, her body spasming into Adora's mouth. A sea of salty slick over flowed Adora, tongue still swirling around. Claws dragging down, cement fell in chunks. Catra's eyes welled, breathing hard as her high rode out. She started seeing stars as the feeling put her above the clouds.

Still twitching, she pulled back, unlatching from her mouth. Her legs collapsed, and she on her knees in front of her. She held herself up with her hands waiting for the seconds of euphoria to be over.

Adora gasped at air, her jaw sore and aching. Wow. Her entire body was sweating, a puddle on her thighs from a mixture of their cum squishing them together. Her lips leaked with the liquid, tongue limp and exhausted. The thought of the woman cumming because of her made her so so hot. She whined, shuddering.

Catra's vision cleared, sweat dripped from her temple onto the floor. The scents from herself and the other filled her mind, the sound of Adora's breath and moans holding her down.

"Catra." Adora's voice was hoarse, gulping for air. She slowly opened her legs, revealing her own pussy. "Please."

Catra felt her strength come back, but couldn't stand. Her knees refused against her brains command. She crawled forward, stopping in front of Adora's face. Adora bucked her hips feeling her presence. Catra forced herself to eye level.

Catra pushed her index and middle finger into her, causing Adora to whip her head and gasp, body jolting. She let her body relax, head falling into the crook of Catra's shoulder. Her forehead sweat made her skin slippery, hair wet. Catra heard Adora's wails and her muscles flexed, strength growing. She fucked her harder, knuckles hitting her entrance.

"Oh please, please, please." Adora's whimpers grew deeper each stroke, fingers thrusting more easily each time. The deep sultry voice gave Catra butterflies, but the ease of this upset her. 

"Ah!" Adora yelped as Catra's ring finger entered her, spreading her opening further. Fuller this time, the strokes became more rough and uncaring. It made Adora hurt just as much as it fueled her. She could finish right now like this, sprawled out.

Catra's forearm burned, her claws sheathed as the tips hit Adora's back wall. Curling them slightly, a different texture prodded at her skin. Adora moaned loudly, drawing back away from the touch. Catra looked, watching as Adora's face grew into pleasure, not pain.

Still leaking from her orgasm, she pushed deeper, hitting that new spot longer. Adora's moans became a deep alto, notes rebounding of the cell walls. "Oh fuck don't stop, that's it, shit." Her forehead kept falling back into the crook, her tries to remain upright failing.

Catra gently put Adora's cheek in her other palm, pushing her softly against the pillar to look at her. Adora's eyes were barely open, but the eye contact was mutual. In that moment, Adora fully and completely trusted Catra, her worst enemy and weakness. Catra continued to fuck her like that, watching as the woman struggled to remain eye contact.

"Catra." Adora breathed, eyebrows knit together. Catra felt her heart flutter, a long forgotten feeling from years ago resurfacing. She pushed harder, pressing that sweet spot.

Adora moaned through clenched teeth. She was dangerously close but didn't dare look away.

Catra stared into the woman's blue eyes, blue glowing eyes...

Wait. Glowing?

Catra withdrew quickly, stumbling back. How was that possible? The sword was locked away in a chamber the opposite end of the Frightzone. She suddenly felt her nakedness and the feeling was pushed back down, locked away.

Adora opened her eyes, body ridged. Further away she searched for sight of the woman, squinting.

Catra watched as the glow died down, returning to her normal darker eyes.

"Please!" Adora spewed, crying out.

Catra sat there, heart pounding with fear. She scrambled up, grabbing her clothes in a hurry. Her arm cover was torn, making her mad. Adora, confused and needy, whined and begged. Catra couldn't hear her over the rushing water in her ears. What in the fuck was that? As she put on her thigh highs, she heard Adora, and quickly glanced to check her eyes. Still normal.

"Please, I'm sorry!" Adora forced back tears, legs rubbing together. The torture of absence was worse than any punch or cut. She heard cloth move, rustling.

"Shut up." Catra snapped, dusting herself off. She kicked Adora's thigh, claws briefly piercing her skin. Adora sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Catra forcing Adora's pants on as she cried quietly. Adora's heart dropped as she realized she wouldn't get to finish.

She raised her head, looking to the right of where Catra was. "That is so messed up." The phrase didn't faze Catra, only making her shrug.

"Are you really surprised?" Catra undid one chain, pushing the shirt over Adora's shoulder. Before she could react, she was bound again, shirt half way on. Waiting for the other arm, Adora held her breath. Catra punched her in the face, quickly doing the other arm before she recovered. The restraints were back to full tightness, forcing Adora against her back.

Adora scoffed, spitting out a bit of blood. "That's low, even for you Catra." Catra chuckled, placing Adora's chin in her hand. She lined up their noses and foreheads, careful not to obsess over her smell.

"Oh, Adora. You know nothing's too low for me." She dropped her chin, taking a step back. She punched herself in the eye, grunting at the blow. Then the ribs, the stomach, one on the thigh, the other on her cheek.

Adora was confused, trying to piece together the events from her sounds. "What are you-"

Catra promptly spun into a kick, knocking out the blonde in seconds. She watched as her head bled slightly, red staining the pillar. She clawed, breaking the skin just barely on the other's forearm, then punched both hands in the knuckles. Grabbing some cement dust, she sprinkled some on herself and the other. Wiping up the liquids with the deposed clothing, she took some blood from the other's head and smeared it on the floor.

She turned on her radio. "Entrapta, open this door or I'm gutting Emily." The door whirred open, and after a pause, the cat woman left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did that...   
> Unforeunately for this story to play out the way I want it to, the next few chapters will be filled with plot. Fret not! Juicy smut is to come.


	5. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora begins healing from her head injury with the help of an old friend. Catra prepares for an inevitable fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but a long story with plot twists, drama, heartbreak, and violence is ahead! I tried my best to keep it brief, so some moments may seem rushed or confusing.

Catra paced in her office, if you could call it that. A large room, empty besides a large metal table, a battle planning board, and screens lining the walls with updates from other Horde places. The FrightZone now had some of it's soldiers and workers back, by her command. It was only a matter of time before the rebellion realized where their little She-Ra was, and preparation was in order.

Catra examined her new arm cover, a copy of her old one. Black, with a red diamond on the shoulder, an upside down v at her breast. The spandex and polyester was creaseless, perfect. She put it on, it stretching slightly to fit her frame. It would do. She put her fingers to her cheek, feeling the bruise from last night already half gone. She explained her clothes and injuries saying a fight broke out between them in that cell. Scorpia panicked, looking at every mark with worry. Catra shoved her off, saying she was fine. There were no cameras to disprove her lie due to the power outage, and it's not like Adora would ever admit what happened.

A knock on the metal door. "Come in."

Lonnie appeared, in the new metal armor Entrapta had designed with the security team. She walked through the doorway, boots clanking against the ground. She looked around, whistling. "Dannnnng, new digs?"

Catra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm actually second in command now. What do you want?"

Lonnie widened her eyes, confused. "What? I thought you were force captain, which is weird considering Shadow Weaver hates you."

"I'm actually her replacement. Hordak sees me and knows my importance." Catra watched as Lonnie looked astonished. "What did you want?"

Lonnie shook her head, muttering. "Oh! Uh Entrapta is in Adora's cell."

Catra shot her head up. "What?" Her voice was higher and louder than she meant, cracking.

Lonnie nodded, scratching the back of her neck. "She was still out cold from your guys' fight, and because Hordak ordered she be kept alive, Entrapta went to make sure she's breathing."

Catra strode toward the door, not bothering to dismiss or acknowledge her former colleague. She kicked open the security room door, yelling "Out!" and pointing at the door. She slammed it shut once she was alone and put the camera in Adora's cell onto the largest screen.

* * *

"Adora? Hey, Adora?" Entrapta's voice was gurgled, coming through only for a few seconds at a time. "Subject appears to be unconscious but breathing. Emily! Take vitals." Adora felt something touch her wrists, but couldn't move. "Subject has lost a critical amount of blood, abnormally low heart rate, and malnourished."

Emily beeped a few times.

"Emily! Get Robert to get blood type O and an IV. Also some apple juice in tiny cups." Emily beeped, and moments later the door opened, Robert holding said items.

"Robert! Good boy!" Robert set the items on the floor, hooking the blood and IV bag above Adora's head, drilling it into the pillar.

Adora felt a prick on the bend of her elbow on both arms, followed by something wrapping around her wrist.

"I am now placing a heart rate and oxygen levels monitor on subject's left wrist." Entrapta clicked the bracelet onto her wrist, hair holding the recorder.

Adora opened her mouth, trying to ask where Catra was. Where she was. What happened.

"Hhhrugh." Adora groaned, her voice echoing in her head.

"Subject appears to be conscious!" Entrapta moved to her side. "Uh oh. Subject has open wound around occipital lobe, where blood loss is indicated." Emily wrapped bandages around Adora's head quickly, snipping off the end.

Adora would be wailing in pain if she could feel it. Every sense was blurry. All she knew is that she was so cold and so weak. She was straining just to breathe. She felt her eyes roll back, and was unconscious again.

"Entry 2491, approaching subject now." Entrapta's voice seemed miles away. "Blood levels are rising, heart rate is now settling. Despite being human without She-Ra's healing abilities, it appears she will survive this injury that many of her species would perish from."

Adora sucked in a breath, desperate for air. Eyes still closed, she felt a metal bar held against her chest loosely.

"Subject is waking up! I repeat, subject is waking up!" Entrapta's voice grew closer, more clear. Adora saw the lights behind her eyelids. "Adora? Can you hear me?" Entrapta's voice seemed to be just in front of her now.

Adora nodded, earning a squeal from Entrapta. "Patient is now awake! Communicating nonverbally."

Adora blinked, lights blinding her. If her head hurt before, this pain was excruciating. Her entire head felt as if it was about to implode, and she threw up from the pain.

Emily propelled a bucket, saving Entrapta from getting vomited on. "Patient is now projectile vomiting. Emily, inject morphine."

Adora felt a prick on her shoulder as her head hung from throwing up nothing but the hose water. All she could do was dry heavy, bent over the metal bar.

After a few minutes the heaving slowed to a stop, leaving her breathing heavy. The morphine had kicked in, pain still there but a wall of drugs softening it to a nine out of ten. She could deal with a nine.

Entrapta had been talking into her recorder the entire time, stopping only to make observations and requesting assistance from Emily.

Adora, after many efforts, opened her eyes. The light was still blinding, but she forced herself to take it. Same fluorescent bulbs as before, same room. But very much less empty.

To her right was a cot, with a pillow and blanket neatly laid on it. To her left was a tray of an assortment of mini foods, from brown to gray ration bars cut into pieces. Also deformed cupcakes. Beside the tray was a card with a scribbled "Get Well Soon!" on the front. A picture of a stick figure Adora with her sword was displayed, signed by no other than Scorpia.

Adora groaned, rolling her head back against the pillar. Entrapta clapped her hands together, holding Adora's head upright. "Subject is fully conscious with eyes open. Heart rate is now at 107 beats per minute." Entrapta shined a flashlight into Adora's eyes. "Pupils are dilating correctly." She turned her head to the right. "Bleeding has stopped from the pressure applied by my lab assistant Emily." Emily beeped. "Sorry, my lab partner Emily." Entrapta tapped two buttons on Emily's key pad and a magnifying glass popped in front of her. "Patient's facial bruising still in phase one of healing process due to previously lower red blood cells." She tapped the key pad again and the glass popped back into Emily.

Adora, now a little more awake, raised her hands to her face, covering her eyes. Her hands? She looked down, her wrist's showing no signs of cuffs or chains, only large red marks wrapping around her skin. The metal bar holding her against the pillar had enough space for her to move her arms through it, a foot of space on either side. Her muscles ached from the movement, and she let her arms fall on the outside of the bar.

Entrapta picked up a syringe, needle much larger than Adora thought necessary. "I am now extracting subject's blood for analysis."

Adora put her hands up. "Stop!" Her voice was raspy, strained.

Entrapta whipped her head, letting her hair holding the syringe. "Adora!" She smiled widely. "Patient is now communicating verbally!" She clicked her recorder.

"Hi, Entrapta." Adora chuckled nervously. "Please put that down." She pointed to the needle. Her heart rate monitor beeped more quickly.

Entrapta shook her head. "I need to analyze your blood, for research purposes. Also so you don't die." Entrapta wiped Adora's forearm with an alcohol towelette. "Usually I'd wait until you have all your blood back but it is uncertain if we have that long of a time frame."

"But- ow!" Adora felt a prick on her arm, the needle piercing the skin. Blood flowed into the tube as Entrapta pulled back the plugger carefully.

Just like that, Entrapta had put a band aid over the dot where the needle once was as Emily placed the sample into a glass case.

"Am I going to die?" Adora asked, leaning into the bar.

"The probability would be high for someone who went through the injuries you did, but for some reason you will survive." Entrapta scratched her chin thoughtfully with her hair. "Which is why I'm taking blood, to see if that's good or bad."

Adora nodded, clutching her stomach. "How could that be bad?"

Entrapta's eyes glinted. "I'm so glad you asked. Many different diseases, such as parasites or viruses, overtake their host and give them benefits to avoid being detected and make the host feel like there is nothing wrong. During that, they multiply and begin to feed, sometimes off of internal organs, or even mental state. By the time the host realizes something is off, they are already too far, driving them to insanity, pain, and even death." Entrapta's eyes shined with interest.

Adora tried not to think about the morbid fact. Just then the door opened, creaking from effort.

"Lonnie?"

"Adora?" Lonnie stood with a tray of brown ration bars and a cup of water. Expressionless, she blinked, mouth open.

"Oh! So you two have met?" Entrapta asked, typing into a tablet.

"I used to live here, Entrapta." Adora said, eyes unmoving.

Entrapta looked up. "Oh! Why'd you leave? The tech is so much better."

"Because she betrayed us." Lonnie dropped the tray, food splattering on the ground. "Because she's a _princess._ " Her words laced with venom, glaring at Adora.

"I didn't betray you! I saw the Horde was wrong, that they had been lying to me, to us!" Adora's voice cracked. "They are evil, not the princesses!"

Lonnie spit on the ground. "Spoken like a true princess. And a traitor." With that she spun on her heel, door shutting, leaving them alone.

"I still don't understand. Did they find First One's tech?" Entrapta's eyes had excitement again.

Adora swallowed the lump in her throat. "No."

"Huh, weird." Entrapta's hair grabbed the tray next to Adora, picking a shot glass full of orange tinted liquid. "Drink this."

Adora looked skeptical, but her stomach over rode her concerns. The substance was sweet and smooth, slipping down her throat as the sugar made her mouth water.

After thirteen mini cups of apple juice, Adora began to eat small cubes of gray ration bars.

* * *

Catra saw Entrapta hold out another morsel of food, which Adora chewed gratefully. She swore under her breath. The speakers of the computer were quiet. She turned up the volume to pick up what they were saying.

"What caused the head trauma?" Entrapta's purple hair pointed to the back of Adora's skull. "Catra said a fight, but what object was used here?"

Adora laughed through a mouthful of food. "That's what she called it?"

Catra punched the desk beside the keyboard. She zoomed in on Adora's face.

"Indeed." Entrapta nodded, sipping apple juice.

Adora shrugged. "I think she kicked me and I banged it against the pillar." Adora stretched her cramped arms. It felt like years had passed since she could move them like this.

Catra clenched her jaw. The sight of all the medical equipment made her stomach churn. She only meant to knock her out, not kill her.

Entrapta looked at the claw marks on Adora, scratching her head.

"What is it?" Adora tried to see what Entrapta was confused about.

"This cut it very shallow." Entrapta put an ointment over it, eyebrows furrowed.

"So? I probably dodged her." Catra rolled her eyes, scoffing.

Entrapta shook her head. "No, if you did it would be deeper near the center and end of the cut. But it all is only surface level. In order for it to be cut like this, it would have to be intentionally gentle and careful."

Catra's eyes widened, breath hitching.

Adora cocked her head to the side. "Is that so?"

Entrapta nodded, wrapping over her arm. Adora chuckled, smiling at the floor.

Entrapta kept examining her. Adora asked about the FrightZone, what Entrapta was up to, if she was being treated well. Entrapta ranted on and on about the tech, half of it Adora didn't understand and the other half she didn't even know the words. Catra sat in the chair, feet kicked up on the desk. She moved the camera to take in the room, seeing items she would never have allowed filling the space.

"Well, I'm gonna go analyze that blood sample in my lab." Entrapta rose to her feet, petting Emily with her hair.

"Wait." Adora spoke quickly, looking at the floor. "Is... Is Catra okay?"

Catra looked up at her name, curious.

"Yes! Due to her cat like form, she heals very quickly. The bruises you left are almost completely gone."

Adora raised an eyebrow. "The what?"

"The bruises from the fight! Your punches were at a very weird angle, almost like she was punching herself." Catra clutched the desk, claws slicing through the metal.

"Yeah, weird." Adora looked into the camera, a smirk laced with hurt on her face.

Catra flipped the desk, contents clattering to the floor. The security room door opened. She whipped around, screaming. "WHAT."

Scorpia cleared her throat. "The rebellion has contacted us, Kitt- I mean Catra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Whatever shall our poor Adora do? Without She-Ra, there's no way she could escape... Right?


	6. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the war continues with Catra leading the Horde into battle, new truths are unveiled. When a surprising and questionable ally appears at Adora's side, she has no choice but to accept the help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a lot of parts, so if I mess up on grammar or repetition please lmk.

Adora relaxed as Entrapta and Emily left, bracelet beeping consistently. Using her foot, she kicked the card toward herself. Once in reach, she picked it up, reading the inside.

_Get well soon Adora! You got this buddy!_

"I can't believe she let them put these in here." Adora looked around. Her mind was muddled with confusion, hurt, betrayal, and anger. Now she knew how Catra felt. Entrapta's voice crackled through the intercom.

"Because you're alone and don't need to be held up anymore I'm unlocking the bar. Please don't escape, thanks!" The bar popped up, releasing Adora. Adora fell forward, catching herself before face planting. Catra definitely did not know about this.

The tubes from the the bags allowed her to sit on the cot, the pipe long enough so she could pace the entire room if she wanted to. She knew she shouldn't sleep on a concussion, but staying awake was so so hard.

Her eyes glanced to a blood spot on the floor beneath the bar, a smear of red. That's where... She pushed the thought down, now thinking sleep was a very good idea.

* * *

Catra slipped on the personalized armor Entrapta had designed for her. It fit her body perfectly, not like the manufactured pieces worn by soldiers. Light weight and breathable, it felt almost like regular clothing.

Catra looked at Scorpia and nodded. Scorpia pressed a button and a large screen blinked to life.

A pink haired princess stared from the screen, glitter sparkling from her clothing. Catra smiled. "What's up, Sparkles?"

Glimmer scowled at the nickname, crossing her arms. "You have Adora and we want her back!"

Catra yawned. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Stop it! Give her back or else."

"Or else what?" Catra snickered. "You're gonna throw a tantrum and tell on me?"

"Or else we will take her back." The princess' confidence threw off Catra.

Catra leaned forward, eyes blazing with pride. "Come and get her."

* * *

Adora stirred in her sleep, rolling back and forth. Her head played images, of her past, of Mara, of BrightMoon and the FrightZone. Of She-Ra. Of Catra.

She sat up irritated. She never was the best at relaxing. She put her legs over the cot, elbows on her knees. She put her head on her hands, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh there you are Mara dearie!" Madame Razz's voice made Adora jump, hands up in fighting position.

"Madame Razz?" Adora looked at the old woman hunched over with her walking stick. Her large glasses magnified her eyes, her smile warm.

"Mara, you promised to bake a pie!" Mara grabbed Adora's hand, making her stand.

"Shh!" Adora put a finger to her lips, looking at the camera. The light was not blinking red. "How did you get here? It's not safe for you! You need to go."

Madame Razz waved her hand. "Ah tsk tsk, dearie." She waddled over, ripping out Adora's IV and blood supply needles.

"Ow! Hey I need those." Adora rubbed her arms, watching the tubes fall slack. Madame Razz shuffled to the door.

"Come on! The berries are just ripe." She looked at the hand pad, thinking. "Aha!" She swung her staff, breaking the screen. The door whirred open.

Adora stared in disbelief. "It was that easy." She ran after Madame Razz, watching for Horde soldiers.

* * *

"V formation from the East and West. The whispering woods will be their main form of attack, and they will try to use the sea as a distraction. Only send two squadrants to the shore, and lookouts at the back side."

Soldiers nodded quickly, following out her orders. She drew red lines on a map, circling possible access points and weak spots. The rebellion had lost, and there was a reason why.

"Hello!" Scorpia's voice was upbeat, making Catra growl.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" She gestured toward her desk, scowling.

"Oh yeah! Yeah yeah yeah, sorry just uh." Scorpia claws clicked together nervously.

Catra rubbed her forehead. "If it's not about the very important battle, I don't want to hear it."

Scorpia nodded. "Right! Okay, so who should I go tell?"

"Somebody who cares and isn't handling the fate of the Horde."

Scorpia nodded, leaving Catra.

* * *

"Madame Razz, it's too dangerous for you here!" Adora looked both sides while crossing the hallway, making sure no one was in sight. Madame Razz had been talking nonsense to herself, making her way through the FrightZone. Adora had never been in this section before.

Madame Razz put her hand on her hip at a fork in the path. "Which one was it, ah!" She pointed right, starting that way.

"No, wait!" Adora looked around and heard footsteps behind her. She pushed Madame Razz to speed up, ushering her out of sight from the person.

"Flour, sugar, berries, eggs..." Madame Razz tapped a finger on her chin, listing ingredients.

Adora took her shoulders, turning the old woman to face her. "How did you get in here? Did anyone see you? How did you find me? Are you okay?"

Madame Razz blinked, and Adora sighed in relief that she was listening. "Butter! That's what I was forgetting."

Madame Razz continued to lead, Adora speechless. Adora caught up, Madame Razz stopping as the hallway became a dead end. As Adora began to turn around, Madame Razz threw her can upward, it clanging against the metal. Adora sprinted forward, catching it before the stick could hit the ground.

"We have to be quiet!" She whisper shouted, handing her back her cane.

"What's that dearie?" Madame Razz practically yelled.

"I said we have to be-"

Adora's words were silenced by a deafening slam of metal, a large ladder banging to the floor. It echoed down the hall, causing Adora's ears to ring.

"Quiet."

Madame Razz began to climb the ladder, making Adora fill with even more worry.

* * *

Catra sat upon a chair on a center tower, a hundred meters in the sky, over looking the whispering woods. Minutes ago, soldiers on the shore confirmed an attack from the sea, but it was much to small to be the main effort. Easily outnumbered, the battle lasted a matter of minutes.

A Horde general approached her. "Maybe we should-"

Catra held up a hand, cutting him off. Her ears twitched. She pointed in front of her, slightly to the left. A manned canon took aim, waiting Catra's command. Catra waited, then closed her fist.

A large boom erupted, a fiery ball blasting through the trees. Breaking through an invisibility spell, an army of princesses and soldiers alike appeared, all jumping to dodge the attack. The trees surrounding the ball burned in an assortment of colors, smoke filling the sky.

They all charged, weapons and powers swinging in battle. Cries of war escaped their lungs, fury and passion spilling out in the form of violence. Catra cracked her neck, watching as the first line of soldiers were being reinforced by the second. They were holding up, but she knew to really make a difference, she had to fight.

The general jumped on a skiff. "Commander, get on."

Catra tapped her headpiece, a black matte helmet forming around her head, ears sliding into place. "I'm good." She then stepped off the ledge, plummeting down the side of the metal structure.

* * *

Adora scrambled to the top of the ladder, catching her breath. A wheelchair sounded pretty good right about now. She panted, watching as Madame Razz waved her to keep going.

"Where are we going?" She asked, dragging her bare feet.

Madame Razz laughed, grabbing Adora's arm like she asked the silliest question in the world. "We are going to bake a pie!" She pat Adora, walking stick clicking as she walked.

"Okay..." Adora tried her best to think of way to communicate. "Where is the kitchen?"

Madame Razz shook her head. "We need the ingredients, Mara. I know where they keep the good stuff." Madame Razz winked, confusing Adora further. The only time she ever saw anything other than ration bars in the FrightZone was when a skiff had invaded a town and stole supplies. Even then all they took was grain.

"Of course! The ingredients." Adora tried her best to sound like she knew what she was talking about. They turned a corner and Madame Razz began mumbling to herself again. Lettering on the wall read "East Wing" in bold green letters. The East wing was used solely for storing nuclear stuff and training equipment. At least that's what Adora knew was on the first floor. To her knowledge there only was on floor on the East wing.

Green tubes appeared, snaking up through the floor on the walls and ceilings, outlining the hallway more and more the further they walked. "Uh, Madame Razz? Are we going to the reactor?"

Madame Razz waved her hand again. "The what? No, the pantry!" She continued on, to what Adora knew must not be the pantry.

* * *

Catra let herself free fall for a bit, the wind howling in her ears. Nice day, a little sunny. She unsheathed her claws, digging them into the metal tower, her right hand and foot slowing her down. She can't remember a time her claws didn't cut through something and that didn't change today.

"Behind you!" Glimmer yelled, throwing a sparkle bomb in the face of a Horde soldier. Falling over, Bow pinned him with an arrow.

"Thanks!" Bow replied, shooting a large bot. The arrow stuck, then exploded. He shot three arrows, they whistled in the air. Three bots were struck through their center, legs moving uselessly.

Catra squinted, looking for her target.

"Bow, up there!" Glimmer pointed, dodging a laser. Bow turned to see a figure on the tower.

"I got it!" He closed one eye, aiming. He let the string go, a black arrow shooting in an upward arc.

Catra saw it and smirked. The arrow curved and shot straight for her head. Grabbing it, it's head skimming her nose, she jumped up, detaching from the tower in a spin. At the end of her spin she launched the arrow back towards its sender, it exploding in the middle of its path.

The cloud of smoke blinded the two rebellion leaders from Catra, them searching for her. A jump from that height would've killed anyone, magicat or not.

Diving through the cloud, the smoke parted in front of her, clearing her view. Claws out, she shot head first into the battle, landing on top of large circular bot before somersaulting into an unbothered stance. She reveled in their faces of awe.

"Trying to kill me, arrow boy? Didn't know you had it in you." She felt a breeze to her right, and ducked. A gust of wind shot by, Spinerella had gone for where her torso was, blasting into a tree. "Well, that's not fair, is it?" Catra remarked, snapping her fingers three times. Four bots surrounded the air princess, occupying her from the commander.

"Where. Is. Adora." Glimmer shot balls of light in between her words, Catra effortlessly weaving out of the way. Bow shot arrows, nets, bombs, gas all in vain.

"Oh, you mean She-Ra? You're rebellion's last hope?" She sneered, front flipping in front of Glimmer. She swiped sideways, tearing her skin on her shoulder. "She's alive. Barely."

"Glimmer!" Bow cried out, shooting an arrow. Catra caught it, not looking away from the princess. She pressed it against Glimmer's temple, making her freeze. "Stop! Don't hurt her!"

"Oh I won't." Catra taunted, pointing at the arrow. "Technically, you are." Glimmer teleported in a flash of sparkles, appearing behind Catra. She swung, a blast of heat slamming into the side of Catra's head.

The metal warmed, but other than that it had no real effect on her. She tapped her earpiece. "Entrapta! You're getting a raise."

Entrapta's voice squeaked into her ear. "I'm not getting paid."

"Oh yeah. Nevermind." Catra kicked behind her, hitting Glimmer in the shin. She teleported and Catra turned her attention to the archer.

"Did you just say Entrapta?" Bow's voice rose an octave, rage hindered by pain. "She's dead."

Catra laughed her maniac laughed, Glimmer reappearing beside Bow. "You guys are dumber than I thought. Did you even check to see if she was alright?"

Bow and Glimmer shared a look. Catra threw up her hands. "How are we the bad guys here! You left her for dead."

"Because you are killing innocent people and trying to take over the world for power!" Bow yelled, shooting a net that wrapped around Catra's left foot. Catra's bent down and cut through it.

"Didn't even bother coming back for her." Catra jeered, freeing her foot. Warmth at her stomach meant another ball of heat hit her.

"Here we are!" Glimmer kicked upward, Catra's chin knocked up. Bow shot an arrow, blue goop seeping out and covering Catra's feet.

"For youre precious little She-Ra! That's even worse!" Catra struggled her legs free, the goop holding her like glue. "Imagine how Entrapta feels when she realizes that you came back for She-Ra when you never cared about her."

That did it. Glimmer and Bow's faces flooded with emotion, tears welling up. Now this fight was over. No matter what those two did, their guilt would eat at them, giving Catra the upper hand. She took the opportunity to kick Glimmer square in the chest, knocking her back a meter. Bow snapped out of it, shooting an arrow at the slit of her helmet where here eyes were. It wedged there, the tip millimeters from her eye. Not bad.

She wrenched it out, the metal scratched but other wise fine. Glimmer drew a spell circle, a symbol appearing in the center. Catra threw the arrow, pining Bow's shoe to the dirt. Glimmer separated her hands, then clapped.

Catra was blasted backwards, crashing into the trunk of a tree. What the fuck was that? Her armor was bent on her right shoulder blade.

Bow ripped the arrow up, then held Glimmer's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Glimmer shrugged him off. "Yes! Come on!" They started toward Catra, who rose up.

"Nice one Sparkles. Good to see you and Arrow Bow got something new." The two approached, arrow and light ball in hand. Catra grinned. "So did I."

* * *

Adora bent down as the gleaming tubes continued to grow in numbers, shrinking the ceiling as they stacked over each other. Madame Razz, plenty short herself, stayed at her full height.

Adora's worry grew as spots of green puddles appeared, some eating their way through the floor. Madame Razz paid no attention, humming to herself.

"So, what ingredients do we need?" Adora's voice shook, stepping over a sizzling puddle.

"Well it's too late for berries, but this place has the best eggs." Madame Razz turned her head back, eyes squinted into a smile. "And it's on the way, so might as well."

On the way? To what, certain death? Adora jumped as a drip of fluid fell beside her.

"You've come here before?" Adora turned around to see they had been walking down this hallway for much longer than she was comfortable with.

"Of course we have!" Madame Razz retorted. "Remember? To find that man!"

Adora laughed, trying to keep a mask up. "Of course! The man... Wait, we?"

"Aha! We're here." Adora looked up, only to see the hallway stretch out for longer than she could see.

"Uh, Madame Razz." She thought a bit before putting up her hands. "Don't! Throw up your cane!"

Madame Razz chortled. "Why would I do that?"

Adora exhaled in relief.

"We have to go down!" Madame Razz slammed her staff into the ground, causing a trap door to slide open beneath them.

And before Adora could stop it, the two of them were falling in darkness, the door closing off the green glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop.


	7. The Ruin of the Forgotten and Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra tracks down the prisoner for reasons she won't admit. Adora

Catra brought a hand behind her back, reaching around to a button. The compartment on her suit slid open, dropping the familiar leather into her grasp.

With a crack Bow's crop top slashed open, blooding pouring from his chest. The whip flew back, resting at her side. "Like my new toy?" Catra saw Glimmer seethe. She began to draw another spell circle, but Catra was too quick. Wrapping around her wrist, the whip yanked her forward, stumbling toward Catra. Sent into a flying kick, Catra's heel collided with the princesses face. She could feel something break. When Catra stood up, Glimmer's hand covered her nose, gushing with blood.

Bow roared, firing a rapid fire of arrows. Catra slid under them, encircling his weapon with her whip. The arrows stuck in the tree, one harder than the last. Jumping up in front of him, she smiled, confusing him. In a fraction of a second she punched him hard, knuckle cracking on his cheek. Using his stomach as a step, she flipped backwards, reeling in her whip, disarming him. The bow clattered behind her, out of reach for the archer.

Glimmer threw a light ball, which Catra dodged, only to be hit directly in the face with a kick. The metal helmet clanged, causing her sensitive cat ears to ring. Holding the helmet to stop the ringing, she blocked a right hook. A rock hit her helmet, causing the loud noise to drown her again. Glimmer caught on, blinding her as Bow continued his throws. She dropped to her knees, dizzy and confused.

Annoyed, she double tapped, causing the helmet to retract into her headpiece. The two stood over her, threatening.

She held up her hands, surrendering. "Okay, okay!"

"I'll tell you where she is."

* * *

Adora screamed as she fell. Madame Razz's laughter clashed with her screams as they fell in nothingness. A speck of light below her appeared, growing larger at an alarming rate as she approached the end. She closed her eyes, waiting for impact.

Her screams trailed off when it never came. Peaking open an eye, she float in air two feet above the ground. She faced the floor, feet suspended above her. Madame Razz cheerfully clapped her hands.

"I love that part!" She took her staff and launched it across the room, hitting a panel on the wall with a clack. Adora fell face first into the concrete, pain from her head searing. Madame Razz plopped down onto her feet, shuffling over to pick up her staff. Adora forced herself up, dizzy. A large area lay in front of her, walls curved as opposed to the strict sharp angles she familiarized with the FrightZone. Shelves and shelves ran along it's edges, climbing over ten meters high, over flowing with boxes. Cobwebs and dust covered all surfaces, an imprint of where she fell cleared away the dust to show a light blue floor. Dull crystals randomly stuck out from the walls, their color aged and forgotten. The dim glow from the panel only lit the room slightly.

"Whoa." Adora took it all in, just as confused as she was amazed. She walked toward a part of wall uncovered by shelves. Three crystals, pastel and dark from time, made a triangle with First One's writings.

_This is the room of the forgotten and of the lost._   
_Beware every item has a cost._   
_Leave now if you want to live._   
_Or take, and prepare to give._

Adora finished the poem, furrowing her eyebrows. She turned toward Madame Razz. "Hey, what does this mean?" But when she looked, she was alone. "Madame Razz?" She called into the space, voice echoing. There was no reply. Gulping, she set off down the aisle of shelves, eyes peeled.

* * *

Glimmer and Bow smiled triumphantly. "Tell us, where is she?"

Catra placed a hand on her thigh, fiddling her fingers. "She's at the yellow room, in section h."

Bow and Glimmer pumped their fists. Bow ran to his bow.

Catra cackled, doubling over. Glimmer cautiously raised her fist, Bow turning. "What's so funny, Horde scum?"

Catra wiped a fake tear, looking at the confused rebels. "You guys really are dumb."

A skiff then barged into them, ramming Glimmer and Bow over. Scorpia at the control stick held out a claw, "Need a hand?"

Catra snickered, taking it and jumping onto the ship. "Never been so glad to see you face." Scorpia blushed, stuttering. "Just drive." Just like that they were gone, Bow and Glimmer groaning on the ground.

Scorpia zoomed over the battle toward the FrightZone. "What'd you tell them?"

Catra laughed, rolling her arm to ease her shoulder. "That she's in the yellow room at section h."

Scorpia scratched her chin. "But those don't exist."

Catra slapped her knee. "I know!"

"Oh, right right. Hahahaha!" Scorpia replied, not getting the joke. She dodged a fireball, swerving to the right.

Catra sighed. "Okay, what was the thing you needed to tell me earlier?"

Scorpia perked up. "I thought you were busy!"

"Yeah yeah, just tell me before I'm busy again." Catra looked across the battle field, hair flowing.

"Adora escaped." Scorpia said, stopping beside a row of tanks. She jumped down.

Catra nodded. "Mhm..." She jumped back, eyes wide. "What."

"Yeah! The hand scanner thingy on her door totally busted and it's open. No one knows where she is." Scorpia shrugged. "Do you think she liked my card?"

Catra ripped the side of a tanks armor completely off. "YOU LET HER ESCAPE? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS."

"Cause you were super busy remember?" Scorpia tapped her temple. "Gotta think sometimes."

Catra knew if she reacted to that the Horde would have one less force captain. So she simply jumped onto the skiff and high tailed it toward Adora's cell. Scorpia called out after her. "Tell her I said hi!"

* * *

Adora tiptoed forward, waving her hand in front of her as though her might walk into a spider web, or a trap that would instantly kill her. "Madame Razz?" She whispered, going further into the darkness. "Madame Razz? We have to bake that pie, remember?" She used the shelves as a railing, losing her vision. She turned around. Maybe if she went back now she could get out alive. She shook her head. Madame Razz was in danger.

A light flickered in front of her, a soft glow of flame showing a clearing. Two people, quietly whispering were meters away from Adora.

"Oh, thank First Ones. Hello!" She ran toward them, hand waving. "I'm so lost please help..." She ran right through them, them continuing, completely unbothered. "...me."

She took a deep breath and blew on the ground. Dust parted ways to reveal more First Ones writing. The FrightZone was built on a Frist Ones ruin! That explains a _lot_.

The girls behind her giggled, whispers growing in volume. Adora faced them, watching the scene play out.

* * *

The bunks of the cadets sleeping area lined the walls, most asleep. The two cadets awake shared a cot, curled up telling jokes. When the feline told a rather mean but nonetheless hilarious joke about Kyle, the teenage Adora couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude! That's so mean." Adora whispered, nudging a smaller, younger and skinnier Catra with her elbow.

"You have to admit it's true!" Catra nudged her back. The two broke out into playful hits, pillows colliding as they struggled to remain quiet. Exhausted, the two laid flat on their backs, panting.

Catra stretched, hitting Adora in the face. The two laughed. Their bodies were practically each other's they were so close. They laced their fingers together, staring up at nothing.

"Hey, Adora?" Catra's whisper was softer than before. Adora gulped for air.

"What's up?"

The older Adora watched the scene, seeing Catra's face twist into fear. She never saw that.

"Do you ever feel this, weird tingling in your stomach?" Catra was chewing the inside of her cheek.

Adora put her free hand on her stomach. "No, I don't think so. I don't know, what's it like?"

Catra closed her eyes, searching for the right words. "It's hard to explain. You know when you jump down from something super high, it feels light?"

Adora hummed a "mhm" nodding.

"Sorta like that, but warmer. And your heart beats hard." The teenage Catra looked terrified, the candle flickering.

Adora sat up. "Oh!" Catra clasps her hand over the girl's mouth. "Sorry," She whispered. "Yeah, I feel that sometimes."

Catra fiddled with her fingers. "When?"

Adora laid back down, facing Catra, head propped up on her elbow. "It's really random. Sometimes it just happens."

Catra nodded, not looking at Adora.

"Oh, this one time I was showering, like after practice, and they shut off, right?" Catra nodded, listening. "And you walked by me to get a towel but you accidently ran into me. I felt it then. It went away after that though."

Catra's eyes widened, searching Adora's face for emotion. The clueless girl looked back at her, curious. Catra laughed softly, knowing Adora had no clue. "Why do you ask?"

Catra held up their hands, looking at Adora's. She lined them up, and as always, Adora's were bigger. "Just curious, I guess." They made eye contact and Adora's breath hitched.

"Right now."

"What?"

"I'm feeling that thing, right now." Adora's face turned pink, puzzled and worried. "Do you think something's wrong with me?"

Catra laughed shaking her head. After a moment of thinking, she put her hand on Adora's cheek. "I don't think so. I feel them too so if there is, then we have something wrong with us together."

They chuckled, breath heavy. Adora's eyelids fluttered and Catra pressed her ears against her head. Against her will her tail wrapped around Adora's waist, making the blonde's heart pound. They leaned in, slowly, looking at each other's lips.

The kiss was short, the two of their eyes shooting open. Erupting with laughter, the two clutched their sides as their gut hurt.

* * *

The scene went black, leaving Adora in darkness. A tear fell from her cheek, she was quick to wipe it. "Etheria." She said loudly. Purple and blue lights glowed from the crystals, illuminating the room. No LightHope, but at least light. She continued down the aisle, heart aching.

* * *

Catra jumped off the skiff, crashing through the roof. The window shattered, glass shards covering the ground. She sprinted down the hall, skidding to a stop at the cell door. Open and empty. Her heart dropped. Focus.

She sniffed the bar, focusing on Adora's scent. Someone else had been in here and they seriously needed a bath. She followed the tracks of where Adora, and this smelly person, walked, leading her in that direction.

* * *

Adora looked at a gray cardboard box to her right, covered in dust and falling apart. She pulled it out, it dropping to her feet. It was filled with a large binder, papers messily weighing it down. She pulled it out, opening the blue plastic. The first page was blank. She turned the page. So was the second. And the third. She flipped through the pages with her thumbs, finding nothing but white pages. She tossed it back into the box, confused.

She continued to call out for Madame Razz, less worried than before with her ability to see. A bright pink bedazzled chest glittered on the shelf above her head. She pulled it out, flicking open the latch.

The contents was a gray substance, not quite liquid or solid. It seemed to breathe, rising and falling softly. She shut the lid, hoisting it back into place.

She glanced over the varying boxes, some bright and majestic, some boring, some puzzles or tricks. A box labelled "sugar" grabbed her attention. "Huh." She took the box, opening it. Sure enough, ten smaller boxes of cane sugar lined the boxes interior.

"Hey, Madame Razz, I found some sugar!" She called out, looking at the pink lettering.

"You did!" Madame Razz materialized behind her, making her toss the box in the air. Catching it, Adora set it down on the shelf. Madame Razz clapped her hands, picking out a small box.

"Where have you been?" Adora clutched her chest, setting the large box back on the shelf.

Madame Razz held up her basket, pointing to a carton of eggs. "I was getting the eggs." She gently placed the sugar on top of them.

"Where did you get a basket? You know what? Nevermind." Adora shook her head, grabbing Madame Razz's arm. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

"No! Wait!" Madame Razz pulled against her grip. "I need to pay them."

Adora turned. "Pay who?" The room shook, lights flickering. Madame Razz looked in her basket. The sugar was gone.

She sped, as fast as she could for an ancient woman, back to the sugar box. "Sorry! Mara doesn't know any better." Picking up another small sugar box, Madame Razz pulled a singular white pearl from her shall. Kissing it gently, she placed it on the shelf. In a moment, it vanished.

The walls calmed to a still, lights back to their soft glow. "What-" Adora face palmed. "Every item has a cost."

Madame Razz nodded. "See? Fast learner my Mara." She started down the aisle again.

"A pearl for some sugar? Seems an awful lot." Adora swallowed her spit, looking at the ceiling.

"Ah, but this is special sugar, you see?" Madame Razz held up the sugar.

Adora read the writing. "Serving size one tablespoon." Madame Razz nodded in agreement, going on her merry way.

"How is a box of sugar lost?" Adora looked as the shelved became larger and larger.

Madame Razz looked at her. "What's that dearie?" She laughed. "Maybe blue? Oh gosh, could be green."

Adora pulled out a random box, a dark oak cigar box. Inside was a lighter. "Really? So just anything someone can lose or forget?" Madame Razz was picking her ear. "We have the eggs, so can we go now?"

"Oh yes! I always get caught up browsing." Madame Razz held up a box. "Do you think these would fit me?"

Adora peeked inside to see a deck of cards. "Um, yes?" Madame Razz tsked, placing the box back.

Madame Razz continued down the aisle. "Hey, we came from that way." Adora called after her.

"And we are going this way!" Madame Razz pointed a finger forward.

* * *

Catra ran down the halls, stopping to sniff. She came at a dead end. The scent ended there. She looked around. She hit the wall in frustration, it wavering from her fist. A long clang scared her, her tail going rough and fur on her back going up. A ladder appeared. There was a second floor over here?

She cautiously climbed the ladder. The armor banged against the rungs. With a few swipes she was down to her clothes again. The scent picked up again. She can't escape. She can't go.

Not again.

Catra ran on all fours, using the excuse that she was her prisoner. Her earpiece cackled to life.

"They are retreating at the west side." Catra ripped it from her ear, smashing it on the ground.

* * *

Adora felt her head begin to ache harder, morphine wearing off. "No rush, but how much longer?"

Madame Razz poked at an orange box, it hissing in return. "That's up to you, sweetie."

Adora stopped dead in her tracks. "What? What do I have to do?"

Madame Razz shrugged. "I dunno."

"But you have to know something? You've been here before, how did you leave?"

"We walked out the door silly." Madame Razz gasped. "Did you hear that?"

Adora looked around. "Hear what?"

Madame Razz peered around. "Nothing, I just wanted to know if you heard anything. I can't hear."

Adora's eye twitched. She went over the poem in her head. "So maybe, I'm lost? That's why I'm here? Or I lost something." She paced back and forth. Madame Razz clapped her hands trying to catch a fly that didn't exist.

"You lost something?" Madame Razz asked, fall on her front diving for the fly with an 'oof.'

"I don't know." Adora helped her up.

Madame Razz chuckled. "Why didn't you say so? Come on." Adora took a deep breath, patience. "I swear if you lose this thing one more time."

"Lose what?" Adora gasped at a podium light with crystals developed in front of her in a large clearing.

"Your sword, dearie!" Madame Razz coughed, a cloud of black coming from her mouth. "Ew, purkles."

* * *

Catra tucked her tail as she watched the tubes of nuclear waste bunch together at the ceiling and walls, careful to avoid any puddles. Do this for the Horde. She chanted it like a mantra in her head, pushing herself forward.

Suddenly, the scent stopped. She turned around, stepping slowly to where there was a line of Adora vs no Adora. No ladder, and certainly no doors. She would punch something if she could, but seeing as she was surround by tons of material that could pulverize all of Etheria, she decided to restrain. Her claws caught on a crack in the ground tripping her. "What the fuck?"

She looked at the square outline on the floor. Stepping outside of it, she kicked down hard. The trapdoor slid open, exposing a dark chimney.

Do this for the Horde. Do this for the Horde. Do this for the Horde.

The thing that really made her jump, cascading downward, was a slightly different saying.

Do this for Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think that Catra having a whip was canon and I wouldn't mention it?


	8. Memories Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora watches the past she was forced to forget. Catra sees the one she was forced to hide. Bow and Glimmer learns that good and bad aren't always black and white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that no one is reading this, and that for a bit there won't be a lot of smut (this is plot and will be incorporated into smut later) for a bit, but I'm posting the drafts I have written and will try to update daily for no ones benefit.

Adora lifted her hand, jaw dropped in awe. There it was, She-Ra's sword on the raised podium with First One's writing engraved into the stone. "How is that possible? It's in a locked corridor." Hesitant to touch it, she slowly stepped forward, approaching her weapon.

Madame Razz threw up her hands. "I don't know, where did you last leave it? Mara dearie, you really need to keep track of her things." Just then, she patted up and down her pockets. "Oh nuts, where are my glasses."

Adora didn't even realize the irony, or the fact Madame Razz's glasses had remained on her face. Her eyes were preoccupied scanning her sword in disbelief. "This isn't possible. It wasn't lost, Catra-" She looked at her feet. "The Horde knows where it is." Her stomach seemed to drop, heavier than a moment ago.

Madame Razz smacked herself in the face. "Found them!" Her eyes went distant, unfocusing. Her walking stick slipped from her grasp, striking a metal shelf with a clang. She blinked, shaking her head. Looking at Adora and around the room, she furrowed her eyebrows. "Adora?"

Adora whipped to her, hugging her. "Madame Razz! You can tell who I am?" Adora pulled away, smiling. These moments she spent in the present were always fleeting.

Madame Razz chuckled. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?" She scratched her scalp.

Adora sighed, smile softening. "Just checking." She pointed at her sword. "Can I have a pearl so the place doesn't collapse? I'd like my sword right about now."

Madame Razz's hand disappeared behind her shall, revealing a small white pearl. She kissed it, placing it in Adora's open palm. Adora stood before the podium, the blade glinting.

* * *

Catra stuck her claws into the metal, it slowly piercing into stone. She allowed herself to slowly slide down the shaft, picking up enough speed to make the journey quicker. The light at the bottom approached, and she stopped at the brim of the opening. Swinging her legs back and forth, she vaulted away from the floor, landing meters away from the dropping pad. Stone that crumbled suspended in front of her in the air, dust particles frozen.

"Huh. Cool." She shook her hands, freeing some of the debris from under her nails. Dust and dirt covered the floor, sticking to the fur on her feet. She could clean herself later. Two pairs of foot prints on the ground showed someone heading toward a wall. She followed them, recognizing Adora's scent. The string of shapes on the wall meant nothing to her, a language foreign to her.   
For whatever reason, her hair stood on end, tail puffing up. She squinted, looking at a glowing crystal at head level spiking out of the wall. Slowly raising her finger, she reached to touch it. Why was this so familiar...

She retracted at the sound of a clang, pulling her attention to her left. Long rows of shelves that didn't push that feeling of familiarity from before stretched on for what she assumed was forever.

She sniffed. Adora.

The foot prints only showed one pair leaving, as though the other ceased to exist, trailing down the center aisle, without heals pressed into the dust. Of course Adora tiptoed.  
She followed them, browsing the boxes uninterested. Catra couldn't help it as her pace sped up into a light jog. _I'm coming, Adora._

* * *

Bow and Glimmer sat up, rubbing their heads and backs.

Bow stood, grabbing Glimmers hand to help her up. "What're the chances the FrightZone has a yellow room?" He asked, jerking her into a standing position.

"As much as it has a section h." Glimmer coughed into her hand.

"So zero." Bow ran to his bow, examining it carefully.

Glimmer nodded. "Yep." She looked out across the battlefield for a fleeing skiff carrying the Horde leader, coming up empty. "Damn it."

"Language!" Bow's voice cracked in the way it does, fingers sliding over a scratch in the wooden lower limb of his weapon.

Glimmer gave him a deadpan look. "Really?" She grabbed his arm, shaking her head. "I'm getting us inside."

Bow held onto her elbow, concern covering his face. "Glimmer that would take a lot of your magic, and the stone is too far away!"

Glimmer pulled them downward as a red laser shot over head, cutting through the middle of a boulder. "We don't have a choice! We are barely holding up, and there's no way we are getting in this way." She straightened up, pulling Bow behind a rock for cover.

"Fine, but I do not approve of this." Bow counted his arrows. Glimmer closed her eyes and the two of them vanished in a blink.

* * *

Catra felt her eyes burn from what she told herself it was the wind, feet barely touching the ground as she panicked, running down the endless aisle. Ahead of her was an opening, and she screamed out. "Adora!"

Adora whipped her head around, almost dropping the pearl. Madame Razz had to turn her whole body around to see behind her.

Adora's voice, filled with hurt, came out only loud enough for herself to hear. "... Catra?"

But when she turned, the opening that was once empty was filled with items she recognized, the lights dimming. And before she could stop it, a memory that wasn't her own played before her.

* * *

The FrightZone wasn't always what it used to be. Cold, dark, filled with evil and no emotion? That always existed here. It was called the FrightZone for a reason.

But only a decade ago did the Horde obtain its recent building, the old one just built around the crashed ship Hordak came from. So in this scene, construction was happening everywhere. Bars of metal running along uncovered walls, material and tools left unattended from paused projects. Even the cadets bunk room was being built, all of them preciously sleeping on the cold ground.

The present Catra took a step back in surprise, confused and sacred. She knew from experience there was no running from this.

A training sequence appeared, several young cadets putting on fighting gear. Adora had been putting on Catra's arm pad. Her fur stuck to the Velcro if she tried, but would never admit to accepting Adora's help.

"I could ask Shadow Weaver for one with a zipper!" Adora's voice was over an octave higher than it was now. It sent a pang through present Catra's heart.

The young Catra sitting near the lockers scoffed, letting her arm fall. "Like she'd ever do anything for me." That sent a pang through older Adora's heart.

"She's not that bad! Remember the other day she gave us all gray ration bars instead of the brown ones?" Adora's eyes shined with excitement, still over joyed by the preferred food.

The younger Catra stood up, cocking her head. "She gave me a brown one."

"Oh." A silence fell between them as they avoided eye contact. Then Adora's smiled, revealing a tooth gap from her top row, the missing tooth in the trash. "I'll race you!"

Catra's ears went up. "Where to?" Her tail swished back and forth.

"Down the hall!" Adora pointed to her right, the hallway's ceiling bare from unfinished building.

Catra nodded. "On three. One two, Go!" Catra sped off before finishing.

"Hey! No fair!" Adora called, running after her.

The two raced forward, giggling as they ran. Adora was just behind Catra, legs flinging around at weird angles attempting to keep up. Catra kept running, her legs much more controlled. The end of the hall seemed to erect out of no where, ending the race.

Seeing the wall before Adora, Catra skid to stop, catching herself on the middle post of where the wall was to be attached to.

Adora, not nearly as quick to react, tripped over the bar on the ground, face planting onto the cement in the crawl space.

"Adora!" Catra's voice spiked, just below a scream. She jumped forward, pulling up her friend.

"I'm okay!" Adora said, falling onto her butt as Catra pulled her back into the hallway. Catra looked at her face, widening her eyes. "What?"

"You're bleeding." The younger Catra squat, looking at the cut on Adora's cheek. Lapping her tongue, she cleaned the wound quickly.

When she pulled away, Adora looked at her with a toothy grin. "I won!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Adora jumped up, pointing at the wall. "I'm the only one who crossed the finish line!"

Catra got to her feet, crossing her arms. "That's not the finish line, the wall was!"

"And I passed it!"

The two's argument cut off as their arm bands pinged. The number ten showed on its screen, followed shortly with a nine. Eight.

"Oh no, training!" Adora grabbed Catra's hand, running back the way they came. This time was much harder, tired from the race. By the time the two arrived they were panting, hands on their knees. The training had already started.

"You're late." Shadow Weaver towered over the children with her hands behind her back. The black outline of her dark magic waivered. "I expected Catra to be, but you, Adora, I am surprised."

Adora straightened up. "We're sorry! We were racing each other, and and and"

Shadow Weaver put a hand on her shoulder. "No need to apologize, Adora, I know it's not your fault." She lifted Adora's chin. "What happened to your face?"

"Oh! I fell." Adora laughed innocently.

Shadow Weaver snapped her head at Catra, eyes like daggers. "Go catch up with the others."

They started to leave, but Shadow Weaver grabbed the back of Catra's shirt. "Not you."

Adora stopped, turning around. Catra smiled weakly. "It's okay, I'll be back." Adora nodded, jogging toward the group.

Shadow Weaver yanked Catra backwards, down the hallway and out of sight.

"I can explai-"

Shadow Weaver through her against a beam. "No need. You've caused enough damage." Catra heaved, winded from the throw on the floor.

"But I didn't-"

"Don't lie." Shadow Weaver's black outline stretched into tentacles, wrapping around Catra's limbs and neck, making her hover above the ground. "You know the only reason you're still here, that you're still alive, is because Adora is fond of you?" Shadow Weaver's voice was flat.

Catra was silent, tortured by the dark vines. Those words she had heard a hundred times still hurt. In the future they would less and less, becoming emotionally numb to the phrase she heard daily.

"If it were up to me you'd be thrown into the Crimson Waste, you sorry excuse for a soldier. Waste of food and effort." The tentacles wrapped tighter around her throat, causing her eyes to bulge and face to turn red. Claws squirming, she couldn't raise her arms to free herself.

"Don't even think about asking for food, not for a week. Am I clear?" Catra's head only trembled, the only movement she could do. "Good." Shadow Weaver released. Catra crumbled to the ground, gasping for air. Red marks on her wrists ankles and neck formed.

"I didn't hurt Adora." Catra's voice was shaky, lips trembling.

Shadow Weaver glared down at her. "What."

Catra used a spare piece of metal to stand. "I would never hurt Adora."

A crack was heard, Catra on the ground once more this time bleeding. Shadow Weaver had struck her with a hammer, pointed end tearing her skin. "You already have." Dropping it to the floor, Shadow Weaver walked away, calling over her shoulder. "Go shower and don't come for meal time."

A large flash happened and a new scene appeared. The same bunk room, this time seven years later. Construction was now complete, walls covered and floors clear of tools. Cots lined the wall, one with a small drawing of young Catra and Adora.

The door from the showers opened, steam escaping before it shut. Older Adora gasped at the scene while Catra clenched her jaw.

Seventeen and sixteen, both in their bras and sleeping sweat pants were Adora and Catra, stumbling backwards. It wasn't unusual. They always showered after the other cadets, Catra tired of them pulling her tail and teasing her. Adora didn't mind.

What was unusual was the two were kissing quite passionately. Older Adora's jaw dropped, head filled with static.

Younger Adora gently pushed Catra against a wall, hands on her hips. She smirked into the others mouth. Catra purred, reaching around and massaging Adora's scalp. Their make out sessions became more and more frequent, teenage hormones not helping. Impulsively, Catra's tongue licked Adora's upper lip, causing her to pull back.

"Sorry! Is that not okay?" Catra's ears went down, she shrunk against the wall.

Adora nodded. "No! Wait, yes, I meant to say yes, um, yes." Adora's face went pink, looking away. She cleared her throat, flustered.

Catra smirked, turning so Adora was against the wall. Even at this age Adora was a few inches taller, Catra looking up into her eyes, tail wrapping around her waist. Adora relaxes, pressing their lips once more.

"What are you doing." Shadow Weaver's voice thundered through the room, her figure filling the doorway.

Catra giggled, not bothering to turn around. "Do I really have to answer that? How about a bit of privacy?" She looked back at a mortified Adora.

Shadow Weaver was already across the room, ripping Catra away by her hair. Adora sputtered out words. "We're so so so sorry, Shadow Weaver!"

Shadow Weaver snapped her fingers. "Sleep." Adora's legs gave away instantly, her body limp. Catra reached out for her but Shadow Weaver already had her in her grasp. Dragging her down the hall Shadow Weaver had sowed Catra's mouth shut with magic. Tears streaming from her eyes, Catra clawed at the ground, struggling for Adora.

Entering the room with the black garnet, the doors slid shut behind them. Catra's muffled cries became quieter, sniffles. Shadow Weaver faced the black garnet releasing Catra's mouth. No blood flowed from her lips, the thread only an illusion.

"What did you do to her?" Catra sat, legs bent, tail curled. She knew better than to try and run.

"I erased all memory of you and her being... intimate." Shadow Weaver's voice seemed to drip with disgust at her final word.

"You what?" Catra's ears twitched. "How many times have you wiped our memories before? How can you do that to us?"

"Oh I've never wiped your memory, Catra." Shadow Weaver replied, the ends of her cloak falling. "I would never give you the privilege. Only Adora's, how many times I can't say for certain."

Catra was on her knees, eyes filled with rage. "Why? What have you done?"

"What was necessary." Shadow Weaver rotated directly to Catra. "See, you are a distraction, a thorn in the Horde's side. Because you are so ingrained into Adora's mind, I can't seem to erase you altogether like I should." She paced forward, walking around Catra. "So I use my power to erase the ones sparking the chemical that comes from the part of her human brain which controls a thing, in books about humans called love." Shadow Weaver twirled a piece of Catra's hair on her finger, a threat. "But no matter what, it keeps over riding and producing it after a short period of time."

"She... She doesn't remember all those times?" Catra's heart broke, breathing shallow.

"Of course she doesn't." Shadow Weaver said, hitting the back of her head. "Which is why this time will be different." She left the cat girl on the ground, meeting the large gem in the center of the room.

Catra dared to ask. "What do you mean, different?" She raised her head to watch Shadow Weaver tell her her plan.

"I've decided to completely block off that part of her brain, so there will be no chance of it ever producing it again." Shadow Weaver sneered. "In short, she will never feel love for you again."

"No." Catra wailed, doubling over. Her body shook as she sobbed, tears puddling on the floor.

"Oh yes." Shadow Weaver clasped her hands together. "And the best part? You will have to keep those memories, all those feelings, bottled up inside and hide them from her, like a coward."

Catra snickered. "What makes you think I'd lie to her? Unless you erase my love for her, I will never listen to you." Catra knew what she said meant a world of pain and agony awaited her, but she didn't care. "Go ahead, torture me, I can take it. I have taken it for years, and guess what? It's getting old. Burn my skin once, it hurts. Burn it a thousand times and I get used to it." She pointed to her forearm, a large welt on her skin showing. It would only be a day or two more before it healed.

"Oh I won't hurt you into silence. That would be to easy." Shadow Weaver's magic seeped from her body, covering the room in darkness, the only light coming from the large runestone. "If you tell Adora, I'm not going to punish you."

Catra made herself small, pushed up against the door.

"I'll hurt Adora."

"You would never."

"But you won't take that chance, will you?" Shadow Weaver smiling eyes already knew the answer.

Catra shook Adora awake, Shadow Weaver in the doorway. "Adora, wake up." Adora stirred, sitting up.

"What... What happened?" Adora looked at Catra and her mentor.

Catra looked down. "We were playing and you hit your head pretty hard."

"Really?" Adora felt her head. "I feel fine."

Catra pushed her pretending to be playful. "No need to brag."

Adora chuckled, then looked at Shadow Weaver, eyes widening. "It was my fault, please don't punish her, I'm alright." She put a protective arm around Catra.

"That is okay. Accidents happen." Shadow Weaver stated before promptly leaving. Adora blinked.

"Did she just not punish you?" Adora breathed, helping Catra up.

"Crazy, right?" Catra said, hurt apparent on her face. Adora grabbed her hand.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She searched Catra's eyes.

Catra pulled her hand away. "Nothing! Come on, let's go eat." The room went dark as the two walked away.

* * *

Glimmer and Bow popped into the building in a burst of sparkles. Glimmer leaned into Bow, exhausted. Bow held her up, looking around. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea, I just looked at a hallway and hoped it wasn't an acid lake." She looked down. "It's not so that's good."

Bow while holding her up looked around for signs or any visual note of where they were. "Wow this place is depressing." He had never seen a place so dull and unlively. BrightMoon was vibrant, overflowing with beautiful architecture and engineering, exquisite details tracing every corner. Here, the army green walls only had rust on the edges to differ its color, large tubes running along its floor.

"I'd love to talk about giving this place a makeover, but considering we are in the middle of a war, there are more pressing issues at the moment." Her sarcasm was strong as always, her body still feeble.

Bow picked her up, carrying her on his back. "I just mean I don't see any labelling anywhere." Glimmer knew he was also talking about a dead rat beside them but decided to keep quiet.

"Hello?" Glimmer hollered down the passage, it echoing.

Bow slapped a hand over her mouth. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed?" Bow whispered.

Glimmer jerked her head to free her mouth. "There's no one here, they're outside fighting the princesses remember? So excuse me if I want to speed up the process of finding our friend so that the rebellion stands a chance of getting away from this."

Bow huffed. "Even if you're right, we have no idea what kind of traps and security this place has. What if there are sound activated booby traps? Like spikes?"

Glimmer rolled her eyes. "They have Entrapta and the best you could think of is spikes?"

Bow grumbled. "We don't know if that's true, and if it is, I doubt she would be helping the Evil Horde."

A voice bellowed from all around them. "Do you mind? I need quiet to work." The intercom caused the walls to rattle.

Bow gasped loudly, almost dropping Glimmer. "Entrapta? Is that you?" A bumping noise came from the air ducts, increasing in volume. A grate flung from the ceiling, opening the air vent. A blur of purple dove to the landing.

"Hiya guys." Entrapta waved a ponytail of hair.

* * *

The colored crystals slowly lit the area, empty of the FrightZone's items. Adora, tears streaming down her face, had the pearl clutched in her fist, mouth ajar. Her throat was dry, her stomach sickened.

Catra stood there, her own tears on the edge of her eyes, willing them not to fall. They stood like that, a silence with a thousand words between them.

"Catra?" Madame Razz voice broke the trance, Catra turning her head.

"Do I know you?" Catra pointed at her, looking at Adora with an eyebrow raised.

Madame Razz chuckled, waltzing over to the confused cat woman. "Very funny dearie, very funny." She grabbed her forearm, patting it lovingly.

Catra tensed, not really sure what to do. "Adora, your smelly friend's crazy." Catra looked up at a dazed Adora, still processing what she saw. "Adora?"

"Don't worry Catra dear, she's getting the sword she lost. Tell me, how is Finn?" Madame Razz looked at her expectantly, grin plastered on her face.

"Sword?" Catra looked up at Adora, the sword's ends poking out from behind her on either side. "How did you get that?"

"Did they get their hair dyed yet?" Madame Razz was clueless to the situation, or paid no attention to it.

Catra glanced over at her. "What? Who?"

Madame Razz laughed more. "Very funny, this one." She looked over at Adora. "I can see why you like her."

Adora snapped out of it, her words coming out in a choking sound. "That can't be true, Catra."

Catra shook her head, ripping herself from Madame Razz's grasp. "Taking Shadow Weaver's side, what a surprise."

"That's not what I'm doing." Adora hadn't move. She wasn't sure she could. "I believe it, I believe all of it." The way she looked at Catra drove a knife straight into the cat's chest, stabbing her heart.

"And yet you think I'm lying." Catra shot back, glaring.

Adora's face turned into a pleading one. "Catra, it can't be true because I l-" She cut herself off, inhaling. She swallowed. "I like you still. I still feel things for you."

Catra cackled, high pitched laugh cracking through the space. "Let me guess, you still care for me? Believe I can change? That deep down I'm good?"

Adora nodded, finally stepping forward. "Yes, Catra I do. I know there's good in you, I know you can change."

"Oh really? So you were going to take me on your way out, right?" She pointed to the sword. "You were going to confess to me on your own? Say you need me, just as-" She bit her tongue, continuing in a hushed tone. "Just as much as I need you?"

Adora faltered, stopping before reaching her. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Exactly, that's what I thought." Catra uttered, hands in fists. "So get off your high horse and stop pretending to be the good guy in this when all you've done is hurt me."

Adora took a step back, wounded. "I hurt you?"

"Are you fucking serious Adora? Really?" Catra felt the tears fall, already dripping to the floor. "You left me, after what, two hours with our sworn enemy? Your best friend, who stuck by your side no matter what, who went through literal torture for years to stay by you, waited for you to come back while you partied it up with your new besties. You know what they did you me? You know how they treated me?" Catra started up the stairs, causing Adora to back up.

"You weren't there to stop the teasing, the punches, the tail tugs, the cuts." She pushed Adora's chest, backing her further. "And it's not like Shadow Weaver, your favorite ass to kiss, was going to help me. You heard her, I was only good to the Horde because for some reason, I kept you sane."

Adora stuttered, feeling small. "That's not true, Catra."

"For the person who's supposed to save Etheria, you sure are stupid." Catra spat. "I was chained outside for a week after you left. It rained that week. I couldn't move, had to piss were I sat, no food. You went through what I did for less than a day, inside and with a toilet. And that was the easiest thing I had to sit through." Their tears waterfalled. "The worst thing about healing quickly means they can break you again faster. You may have been at the top, but I earned and fought for it, putting my life on the line with every single decision."

Adora fell backward, looking up at Catra. Their sobs made their breaths shaky, but their eyes were locked onto each other. "I didn't mean to-"

"Of course you didn't, Adora, the sweet angel. Maybe if you thought for one second how you, with your head up ass, affected those around you, you would've realized how fucked up you are. And when I found you, after no sleep, crying for the entire time, my only friend, my only hope and reason to live, you had already become someone I didn't even recognize. You stood in front of a tank for people you met two days before. You've known me my entire life and not once did you do that for me."

"I didn't know!" Adora cried out, holding herself up with her elbows.

"Then you're a bigger idiot that I thought." Catra shook her head, a fake laugh escaping her lips. "You asked me to give up and leave for people who were trying to kill me. People you left me for. Like you weren't asking to put my life on the line again for you. You didn't even realize you were doing it either." Catra kicked Adora's shoulder, forcing her on her back. "You got to live in a world without years of being something more than just another cadet to me. I had to carry that burden, that weight, in fear of you finding out. Do you know how hard it was to lie to you? You knew me better than myself. It was like telling a wall to fire a gun. Impossible."

Catra knelt over Adora. The trauma and pain was out of the closet, the skeletons' bones crashing down over Adora in a single wave. Catra watched as she took it all in, processing it as it disintegrated her heart.

"You can't say that you like me, Adora. If you ever cared about me, I would have been your first choice, even just once. The only time you've ever let me win was last week, and even then, here you are, coming out on top." Catra wiped her face. "And of course, right when I have the upper hand, I have the power, I'm number one for the first time in my entire life, all done without you, the one thing that makes you all powerful falls right in your lap, in a nice little package."

Her head jutted toward the sword, eyes bursting with sorrow and hate. "So no, Adora, you don't love me. And you never have."

Catra hovered her face over the blonde's. Adora simply looked back at her, face soft.

"I can't go back and change what I've done." Adora's whispers gurgled in her throat. "You might never forgive me." Catra restrained from killing her, her own heart sinking like a stone. "You might never like me, or talk to me again. I can live with that. I might not want to live because of it, but I will because I have to."

"Yeah, we get it, you have to be the hero." Catra spat, literally, next to Adora's head.

"You always were the smart one." Adora sighed. "But the first time I turned into She-Ra, all injuries automatically healed." She lifted her hand to cup Catra's face.

Preoccupied with listening, Catra didn't smack it away. "I don't care."

"I know. But it meant that block Shadow Weaver must have put on me, vanished. I don't have those memories, but I can feel again." Adora rubbed her thumb against Catra's cheekbone. "You don't have to believe me, but I do care about you, whether you like it or not."

Catra growled, pushing her hand away. "That's bullshit, Adora." She stood, crossing her arms.

"Youwhoo! Are you two lovebirds done arguing?" Madame Razz waved, pointing at her basket. "I don't want the eggs to spoil!"

"We are not lovebirds!" The two of them yelled together frustrated.

"Pish posh." Madame Razz shuffled to them, helping Adora up. Much to everyone's surprise, Catra allowed her. "Let's go, they are coming."

Catra's tail swayed. "Who is coming?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The DRAMA. The TENSION. Chef's kiss.


	9. The Price to Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora learns the cost of being She-Ra and how far she's willing to go.

Glimmer and Bow wrapped their arms around the genius princess, squeezing her torso tightly.

"Entrapta! We thought you were dead!" Bow squealed, eyes shut.

Entrapta squirmed in their arms, uncomfortable by their touch. "Why? That seems unlikely."

They released, giving her a concerned look. "You were trapped by the Evil Horde, and we hadn't heard or seen you." Glimmer checked over her, looking for any sign of struggle or hurt.

"I wouldn't call them evil," Entrapta started, pulling out a monitor from thin air. "Look at this! Without magic their tech is so much more advanced, relying on code and things that make sense."

Bow chuckled. "We're just glad you're okay." He grabbed her arms. "You are okay, right?"

Entrapta nodded, shifting out of his grip. "Mhm! They really treat me well here. A very nice change from the rebellion."

Glimmer felt her heart drop. "What do you mean?"

Entrapta flicked a part of her hair. "Oh, you know, the constant teasing, disregard for my well being, no one listening to me or paying attention unless they need something. Here they don't do those things, or if they do, it's much less than other there." She snapped her fingers. "Oh! And no one here really has any magic so they can't use it over me." Her face showed no pain, like she had just said it was going to be cloudy on Tuesday.

Bow's eyebrows pinched together. "Do we really treat you like that?"

"Not you two! As much. I think. I'm not sure, it's been a while. I'd have to check my recordings." Entrapta tapped her chin. "So! What're you guys doing here? Wanna see my newest invention?"

Bow started, "We are looking for A-"

"A way to see that fancy shamncy invention of yours. Lead the way, down the hallway not through the vents please." Glimmer cut him off, elbowing him in the ribs. Entrapta clapped her hair together, or rather rustled it, skipping down the hall.

"What are you doing?" Bow whispered, following Entrapta.

Glimmer replied, "I hate Catra, but she was right, and you heard Entrapta. If we are going to survive this war, we need her back on our side. And if she knows why we are here, she will never forgive us."

"Can't we do this because we want her as our friend again, and not for any ulterior motives?" Bow whined, turning a corner.

"If that helps you sleep at night, sure." Glimmer glanced behind her, making sure they weren't being followed.

* * *

Madame Razz began to answer when the walls began to quake. Catra bent her knees, eyes darting around. "What the fuck?" She looked at Adora, a question on her face.

Adora looked at the sword and remembered the pearl in her hand. She reached for it, ready for the swap.

Catra leaped, grabbing for her arm. "Adora, no!"

But Adora already had the sword her hand, pearl on the podium. She waited for the shaking to stop, sword heavier than she remembered. Madame Razz tapped her foot to a rhythm no one could hear.

"Madame Razz, why isn't it working?" Adora yelled over the tremors.

Madame Razz shrugged. "Put it back?" Adora nodded, placing the sword back onto the podium. With a groan, the room calmed to a still, concrete chunks taken out from walls.

"I repeat, what the fuck?" Catra threw up her hands.

"This room is filled with forgotten and lost things. In order to take what you need, you have to give it something in return." Adora answered, putting her hands on her hips. "It's on the wall on the way in."

"Before or after the drop of death?" Catra's question was completely rhetorical.

"After." Adora sat on a step, looking at her sword.

Catra sat next to her. "Why does everything have to be so weird with you?"

Adora laughed. "I think it would be more weird if it wasn't." Catra couldn't suppress a smile.

The pearl rolled down the steps, clinking as it fell one by one. "I don't get it, I paid the cost, why didn't it work?" Catra pinched the white ball, holding it up.

"Where'd you get this?" She flicked it to Adora who caught it.

"It's hers, she brought it in to pay for the eggs, and then the sugar." Madame Razz jumped, shoes clicking on the floor.

"Who did a, what now." Her words meant nothing.

"Pearls for a box of eggs and sugar?" Catra shook her head. "Talk about pricey."

"That's what I said!" Adora giggled. "Maybe because it's not worth enough? She told me the sugar was really special."

Catra picked up the box from the basket, looking it over. "Doesn't look to spectacular to me."

Adora began to pace. Catra put the box back, earning a hiss from Madame Razz. When she looked over a the blonde, she felt her heart skip a beat, then turn cold.

"You're coming with me."

Adora stopped. "What?"

Catra clutched her wrist, pulling her down the steps. "You are a prisoner of the Horde, like it or not."

Adora jerked her arm away, twirling Catra around. "You're kidding, right? After all of that, you're staying here?"

"What else can I do, Adora? Join a losing team? When I have someone who literally knows exactly where I am at all times, and can torture me from across the world? And for what, someone who's betrayed me over and over again? That's not an option."

Adora grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers. "Catra I could take you away from her, away from Shadow Weaver. I can protect you, keep you safe. We will win this fight, and I want. No I need you beside me this time. Don't do this for them, do it for me." Catra looked into the other woman's eyes, her entire being riddled with conflict.

"Argh!" She clutched her head, punching her skull. "Stop it, stop it, stop it! I can't! I finally have something, I'm finally on top, damn it. I'm not letting you take this from me too!" She raised her claws in the air, starting a devastating swing. Adora rose her arms to block it, closing her eyes.

"Razzle dazzle!" The old woman's voice croaked, before Adora heard a crack and then a thud.

Opening her eyes, Catra lay on the floor, unconscious. Feeling her pulse, Adora sighed in relief. She was still alive meaning she would wake up in no more than an hour. Madame Razz straightened out.

"Oh Mara dearie, are you ever going to get your sword?" Madame Razz interrupted her thoughts.

Adora pushed Catra's hair to the side, watching as she breathed evenly. "Coming."

* * *

"And THAT'S how I made this!" Entrapta held up a large clear pitcher, a white tube poking down its center. "I call it, the Brita."

"Wow, that is super cool and interesting!" Glimmer said in fake excitement clapping. They were in Entrapta's ridiculously large yet stuffed lab, overflowing with tech and materials for experiments and inventions. Glimmer looked over at a pissy Bow, who kicked a pebble on the ground.

Bow straightened up, nodding. "Very nice, prita."

"Brita." Entrapta corrected, placing it on a metal sheet next to her.

"Right, that's what I said, brita." Bow's face flushed.

Entrapta handed them mini cupcakes. "These aren't the best, the kitchen here doesn't have a mini oven, can you believe that?" Entrapta popped one in her mouth, chewing quickly.

"I can't! Can you Bow?" Glimmer ate the cupcake. The cake was dry and the frosting a bit too sweet, but other than that it tasted fine.

"No, I can't." He shot Glimmer a glare.

Entrapta swallowed, swinging behind a desk with multiple monitors. "So! Have you guys saved Adora yet?"

The two whipped their head in her direction, baffled. The scientist typed manically on her keyboard, looking at things they couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"Have we what?"

"Saved Adora? That's why you guys are battling right now, no?" Entrapta pulled up surveillance footage of the fight, princesses and bots facing off. "That's what you said at the meeting Glimmer."

Glimmer put a hand to her forehead. "You were there for that?" Entrapta nodded.

"Who do you think set the whole thing up? Kyle?" She snorted, the other two with confused looks.

"Aren't you hurt?" Bow asked, cocking his head to the side.

Entrapta's hair continued typing as she faced them. "No, why would I be? She is technically a princess right?" Entrapta looked at the two of them. "Oh, you mean because you came back to save her and assumed I was dead."

Bow hung his head. Glimmer stepped forward, eyebrows raised as she frowned. "There was a huge explosion, Entrapta. We thought there was no way anyone could've survived, maybe not even She-Ra."

Entrapta whistled and Emily rolled in. "She saved me! You guys have met my lab asis- I mean lab partner, Emily, right?" They nodded.

"So, are you mad at us?" Bow asked, looking at his shoes.

Entrapta climbed to sit on top of Emily, plopping down. "Nah, I don't really feel emotions the way you two do. If anything, it actually helped me. I've done things here that wouldn't be possible with the rebellion, and I've made acceptable acquaintances."

Bow and Glimmer looked at each other and nodded.

"Are you happy?" Glimmer looked up at the princess.

Entrapta nodded. "Mhm!"

She sighed. "Then we won't force you to come with us. You know what the Horde is doing but if you need to be here to be happy, we won't stop you. Just know this." Glimmer swallowed her spit. "If you ever chose to come back to the rebellion, I will make is by decree of the queen that to just everyone has to respect and be kind to you, but you will have full funding for any and all projects."

Entrapta did something she rarely did, something that was difficult for her to do. She visually showed her hurt with a weak smile. "That's nice, but I like it better when people choose to be my friend."

* * *

Adora watched as Madame Razz picked up the pearl, placing it back in her shawl. "So, who is Finn?"

Madame Razz quirked an eyebrow. "Who?" Adora shook her head. "Why did you use this, it didn't work last time either."

Adora looked at her sword. "Last time?" She gasped. "Mara lost her sword and took it back from here!" She grabbed Madame Razz, shaking her. "What did I do last time?"

Madame Razz scratched her chin. "We baked a pie!" She pointed to her basket.

"Agh! No, I mean how did I get the sword without killing us?"

"Oh!" Madame Razz picked her nose making Adora gag. "You killed your wife, remember?"

Adora froze. "Mara what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah yeah, don't come for me.


	10. The Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra talks to a mysterious being in her mind. Adora learns the cost of being She-Ra.

"Your wife?" Madame Razz plopped down on the steps. "What was her name, shinedream? That's not it."

Adora paced, wringing her hands. "Mara killed her wife to regain She-Ra? There's no way that's true, it can't be."

"Glowgoal! No..." Madame Razz kicked off her sandal, picking her big toe.

"Mara didn't even have a wife!" Adora stated, running her fingers through her hair.

"Ha! Sure, but I don't think you two were roommates." Madame Razz wiggled her eyebrows. "Flamebelief? Wrong direction."

Adora looked at the unconscious Catra, walking over. Carrying her bridal style, she propped her up against a shelf, leaning her head gently against a plastic box. She wished she had a blanket.

"Darkdoubt? That's more opposite." Madame Razz flatten, body sliding down the stairs.

Opposite of dark?

"Do you mean LightHope?" Adora pivoted on her heel.

Madame razz bent her neck to tilt her head toward Adora. "That one! You can't tell me you two were just friends, I remember what happened on that ship."

"LightHope was a person?" Adora held out her hand for Madame Razz.

"What? No." Madame Razz smacked Adora's hand, confusing the help for a high five. "She was a ghost."

"A hologram, but close enough." Adora watched as the woman rolled around on the ground, covering herself with dust. "But LightHope is alive, or at least still existing."

Madame Razz jumped up, a dust cloud surrounding her. "But you killed her! Right there!" She pointed at the bottom of the podium.

Adora looked over, squinting. After dusting off the floor and podium she began to read.

_LightHope system hardware._

"This is why there's no LightHope here. Mara destroyed it." Adora gasped, looking at the crack in the podium. "But why?" She skimmed over the swords handle, looking at her reflection.

The realization made her breath hitch. Because that was the cost of She-Ra. The thing you loved the most.

Adora looked at Catra breathing quietly. Which was more important to her, all of Etheria or Catra? The question should've be an easy answer, but instead she felt herself crumble.

* * *

Catra sat up, in a void of white. She was only wearing a white jumpsuit, no markings. She looked around, seeing nothing. "Hello?" Her voice only traveled a meter before dying out.

She stood up, looking over herself. Her body was perfectly fine, no signs of bleeding. The singular color became upsetting, and the silence of being alone scared her.

"Is anyone here?" She moved her ears, searching for any noise.

"Hello, Catra." A woman's voice came from behind her, in high quality.

Catra looked at the woman, face and body covered in a gray blur. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm the past, in a way." The gray blur glitched, revealing a deep red velvet robe before covering her again. "And you are currently in your head."

Catra rubbed her eyes. "You what? This is my head?" She looked around. "Wow that hurts."

The blob made a noise similar to a laugh. "Not your brain, it's the void where your unconscious self goes to rest. It's meant for nothing, so you've never had to visualize it before to exist in it."

Catra circled the blob, looking for a different angle. "So I'm here because...?"

"The injury received from who you call the smelly woman broke into your subconscious, unlocking partial memories that were erased and locked away from your capture. Normally you would've healed by now or just be knocked out, but due to the woman's extreme amount of magic and far sight, you've been brought here."

"You're telling me that old hag has magic?" Catra snickered. "Well shit, I might as well be casting spells."

"That old hag is the only reason anyone is still alive, but yes, she has magic." The blob's cloud rose ten centimeters, revealing paw shaped black leather boots before covering them again.

"Am I going to remember any of this?" Catra asked, leaning down her head to the floor.

"That's up to you."

"Could you be anymore vague?" Catra looked at where she assumed the eyes were.

"Our kind was never good with being mature."

Catra laughed, clutching her side. "You got that right. Wait, what."

* * *

Bow and Glimmer walked down the hallway, taking random lefts and rights in hopes of finding the princess of power. The two hadn't spoke since they left Entrapta's lab.

"Bow?" Glimmer wrung her hands. "Am I a bad person?"

"What? Of course not!" Bow took her hands in his own. "It was her choice to stay."

Glimmer sighed, avoiding his eyes. "The only reason she's here in the first place is because we. Because I left her." Glimmers eyes became glassy. "I didn't even check."

Bow wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "There was no way to tell she was alive, everyone thought she died. You heard her, we didn't do those horrible things."

"She said we didn't do them as much. Which is still something." Glimmer turned away, looking both ways at an intersection. "And even if I didn't, I didn't stop them either which is just as bad."

Bow pulled her back, out of the line of sight from a patrolling Horde bot. "You had no idea how they treated her, so you can't blame yourself." They took at left as the bot went away.

"Still." Glimmer looked at they ran into yet another dead end. "It shouldn't have happened in the first place."

Bow nodded, turning around. "Yeah, I feel bad too."

In the hallway running perpendicular to them several bots rushed by, gears clicking as they sprinted toward there destination.

"Do you think they're for Adora?" Bow asked, watching as the last of them turned a corner.

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

Catra scanned the mystery before her, searching for a visual. "Did you just say, 'our kind'?"

"Indeed." The voice was garbled. "Your arrival to the depths of Zrul ignited those suppressed memories further, but not enough to remember everything, which is why you can't see me. Would you please stop doing that?" Catra stopped poking its side, the gray matter jiggling.

"The depths of zool? Are you like, jello or like slime?" She pushed her hand into the blob, only to feel nothing. "The fuck?"

"I am literally a figment of your mind trying to tell you extremely important information." The blob failed to express the obvious amount of annoyance in it's voice, coming out monotone.

"Okay okay, fine." She sat on her butt, tail swishing behind her. "Did you have to give me such boring clothes?"

"Our kind was put out, extinct to everyone's knowledge. No survivors remained from the Horde." The blob's words seemed to strike something in Catra's head. "He ordered salt to our fields so nothing would grow, that all men be slaughtered so ensure there was no way to reproduce. The woman were forced to work, tortured into obedience. The many who refused, our kind was notably stubborn, perished by flames."

Catra's tail lay flat, her heart pounding. "When... When did the last one die?"

"Only a few weeks before you were brought into the Horde at four years old. What do you remember of that day?" The blob turned into colorful static, rays of gold and purple shining out before returning to its previous state.

Catra shut her eyes. "I remember hiding. I was in a box, I know I really liked that box. It had my favorite blanket in it." She shook her head, opening her eyes. "Why am I doing this?"

The blob didn't answer. "Focus, Catra."

Catra sighed, squeezing her eyelids shut. "There was screaming, really loud screaming. I know I was crying. The screaming stopped. The box opened and then... I don't know. The next thing I knew I was at the Horde and Adora was pulling me out of the box. But it didn't have the blanket in it anymore."

"The person who found you was none other than Shadow Weaver. It was one of her first missions to capture and destroy Zrul to prove her importance and loyalty to prime. It was her battalion that hunted down and slaughtered us by the thousands."

"Why am I not surprised."

"She blocked off those memories of Zrul and your kind, only bringing you back by Hordak's request so that she kill you in front of him. Still only a child, your death would wipe our bloodline out of existence forever."

Catra looked at her hands. "Holy shit am I dead?"

"Do you feel dead?"

Catra unsheathed a claw, slicing the skin of her hand open. There was pain, but no blood. "That's not a good sign."

The blob shrunk in height, simulating a sigh. "No, Catra, you aren't dead."

Catra flopped onto her back. "Damn it, that would've been so much easier."

The blob turned into a cube beside Catra, a long rectangle extending to reach her cheek. It passed through, nothing happening. "Never give up, Catra."

"Why not?" Catra looked at the rectangle, trying to make out a shape.

The rectangle tipped on her forehead, causing a montage of images swept her mind, each one faster than the last.

A kingdom large in size, over flowing with beings just like her, with tails and ears of a cat, fur poking out from gaps in clothes, claws instead of nails on their hands and feet. Technology covering the buildings, the countryside flourishing with crops, it looked like a fantasy. A tall tower glinting gold and red was erected in the center of the city, a triangle with three diamond shapes at each point displayed. In the vision, Catra saw a toddler running down a cobblestone street, ribbons astray in her hair, joy plastered across her face. The brown haired girl began to fall, caught by a woman of similar traits. The woman wore a velvet ruby robe, a dark green silk undershirt showing through a gap on her chest. Her cat ears had light strands come from the bottom, the top of each pierced through either side. The toddler squealed happily, embracing her mother.

Then flames erupted, older brown tanks crushing plants in their wake, deafening booms hurling cannon balls through their out walls, terrified citizens running to protect their own. The Horde symbol upon flags raised by soldiers in armor marched through the holes, brought down by the cat people in groups. But they had numbers, and will the alliance broken, the city crumbled before Catra's eyes. Women and men escaping with their children, those caught forced to watch their child die before following it moments later.

The cat woman ran from the city, watching it fall as she left. The golden tower, once a sign of strength and prosperity, collapsing in defeat. Hiding in a hut kilometers away, the woman soothed the child, rocking her back and forth with a melody only she knew.

Months passed, both of their nightmares of that day never ceasing. The girl hugged her mother's leg as the woman wept, unsure of what to do. The woman knelt, scratching softly behind the girl's ear.

"I love you, my sweet gumdrop." The woman's voice was rough, like she had lost it long ago.

The girl smiled. "I love you too, Mom!" She nuzzled into her hand. "Why Mom sad?"

The woman looked over the horizon, eyes distant. "It's only us now, darling. There are no other magicats in the world. We are alone."

"Mommy I right here!" The catgirl tugged on her top, whining.

The woman laughed, kissing her forehead. "Yes you are."

The sunset and the catgirl lay asleep in a box, the woman awake by candle light. A rumble came from a far, waking the resting infant. She rushed over, folding the box down. "We are going to play hide and seek, okay baby?"

She yawned in response, rubbing her eyes. "I don wanna play Mommy."

The woman's ears twitched as the noise became powerful. "I know, but play one round, just for Mommy?" She nodded. "Good, good. Now even if someone finds you, do **not** come out." The woman put a blanket over the child, wrapping her tightly.

"Not how play." The girl's eyes began to tear up. The hut shook, the rumbling overbearing.

"Don't move. I love you so much, Catra." The dark brunette kissed her head before shutting the box completely.

Catra jolted back to her current body, well the one inside her mind anyway. She gulped air. "I remember."

"Then you know who I am?" The blob's voice altered, shifting into a familiar reassuring tone.

Catra nodded, watching as the gray fog covering the woman fell, evaporating. "Hi Mom."

* * *

Adora tucked a stray hair behind Catra's ear, looking as she and twitched in her sleep. "Do you think she's okay?"

Madame Razz stood up, leaning back to pop the bones in her back. "Martris? I don't know, I'm 2-0 on her." Madame Razz poked Catra with her staff. "She dead?"

"No." Adora watched her chest rise and fall. "I don't know if I can do it." She stood, not taking her eyes off the woman. "I know it's literally one life for every living thing on this planet, and it's my destiny to save it. I was told I needed to be the hero of Etheria." She clenched her jaw. "But I don't think I can do it."

Madame Razz put her hand on Adora's shoulder. "You are already the hero of Etheria. This decision might be the most difficult one in your life, and no one is expecting you to choose right away. Both choices come with destruction."

Adora blinked, bewildered. "Wow, that was actually really helpful, thank you."

"What?" Madame Razz looked puzzled. "I was talking about these." She pointed to two different pairs of closed sandals, holes punched into the roof of the shoes. One was lime green, the other neon orange.

Adora nodded. "Yeah that makes more sense." She sat next to Catra, crossing her legs.

* * *

Bow skid to a halt, putting his arm in front of Glimmer to stop her as well. A large room filled with many different battle bots was silent, all the robots unmoving.

"What are they doing?" Glimmer whispered, looking over the bots.

Bow scratched his head. "I think they're waiting for a command."

"That's correct." Lonnie's voice rebounded down the hall behind them. "You know, as much as I can stand Catra's strategic planning, I've always preferred a different method of battling." She punched the palm of her hand, smiling.

The bots lights turned red, all pinpointing the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to once I saw that circle of princesses with the magicat as one. You can kinda see the tail on the upper right corner?  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.he-man.org%2Fforums%2Fboards%2Fshowthread.php%3F274352-Silhouette-Princess-Circle-*Spoilers-*&psig=AOvVaw1Ak334Nj7PP0_VqUO8QkFG&ust=1604103590050000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCPDfxteF2-wCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAI  
> https://she-raandtheprincessesofpower.fandom.com/wiki/Catra/Theories


	11. The Sacrifice (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad.

Catra wept, seeing the woman she never knew materialize in front of her. The woman's eyes looked sad and empathetic. "Are you really here?" Catra's speech slurred.

The woman sighed. "No, I'm afraid the night they took you I was punished, cast away. That memory was the last time you saw me."

"So, you're... dead." Catra wailed, trying her best not to be too loud, even though the cries died in front of her.

The visual of her mother nodded. "The possibility is incredibly large. Any other conclusion makes no sense."

Although her heart broke, Catra felt no tears on her face, her mind not conveying that aspect of her hurt. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are all that's left of our kind, Catra." Her mother, looked into her eyes. They were blue, just like one of Catra's. "You are the only one who can resurrect the Tower of Tygrys."

Catra snickered. "What an original name." She shook her head. "I am with the Horde, not against it."

"If you were, you wouldn't be here. I know what led you to this state, I know that if you were loyal you wouldn't have listened to me. I know you wouldn't have followed her." Catra crossed her arms.

"You don't know me."

"Technically I am you, so yes I do. I am how you remember me, a visual image for you to comprehend. And even if I wasn't, I'd be a fool to say you didn't care for her."

Catra threw up her hands. "No one else noticed!" Then she laughed. "Ohhhhh, yeah I agree with that."

Her mother held out her arms, Catra looking confused. "Won't I just fall through?"

"If you allow your mind to, no." Catra ran to her, feeling her arms wrap around her torso. It felt like a home she had only left yesterday. "You have done so much Catra, and gone through even more. Yet you persevered, working hard and surviving, which is more than I can say about myself. I may be your view of you mother, but I am certain she would be proud of who you are, Horde or not." Catra clutched her robe, a smell of tea and soap wafting from the robe.

"Seek your past and restore balance or stay with your position at the Horde, that is up to you. You had to know what rest upon you. Even with all of this, know that whichever your decision is your mother would've understood. And if the powerful sorcerer ever sends you into this state again, I'd be happy to talk about it."

Catra simply nodded into the woman, not wanting to let go. "Wait, I have to be the hero?"

"You don't have to be, but in a sense, yes you would be the hero. It all rests on your shoulders now." She pulled away from her daughter, smiling softly.

"No fucking pressure." Catra felt the weight of her species weigh down on her. "Am I really the last one?" The woman nodded. "Fuck. So there's no one else I can push it on to? What about Kyle?"

The edges of her mother's being smudged, white smearing over her body. Carta went to help, hands touching nothing. "I'm afraid it's time to get back. Good luck out there." Her voice distorted, dropping an octave.

"I still have so many questions, I need more time!" Catra felt like someone she needed more than anything was slipping out of her grasp and she could do nothing about it. Again.

Her body was dissolving into the surrounding white. "It's okay, I'll be here waiting for you. And Catra?" She held out her hand, and much to Catra's surprise, her hand was solid holding her own. "Don't give up."

* * *

Catra opened her eyes, gasping awake with a jolt. "Holy fucking shit. I just had the weirdest dream." She looked up to Madame Razz fashioning a new pair of lime green rubber shoes. "First Ones those are ugly."

Madame Razz stuck out her tongue. "Hello to you too, Martris." Catra's pupils dilated.

"What did you just call me?" She rose to her feet quickly, crossing the room to the old woman, Adora forgotten. "What did you just say?"

Madame Razz shrugged. "She called you Martris." Adora said sitting on a step legs spread with her elbows on her knees, wrists relaxed. "She's back in the past again."

Catra glanced over. "Why aren't you She-Ra yet?"

"I need to do something I really don't want to do. I don't think I can do it." Adora's head bent over.

"Why, don't have the stomach for it?" Catra mocked her. "Let me guess, you have to kill something? I bet it's a willowfly."

Adora's sob came out shaky. "Of course you would say something like that."

"Uh duh, we are sworn enemies, I need witty banter. You're way to dumb for it." She crossed her arms before rubbing her head. "How did you hit me that hard? You're like ten pounds." She poked Madame Razz who swung her walking stick in a circle, striking Catra in the torso. With a thud she slammed into the wall, earth cracking from impact. 

"Ha! Eat it, Martris!" Madame Razz shook her butt to tease Catra, making fake farting noises with her mouth. "Still got it."

Adora rushed to help Catra, just as confused as her. "Are you okay?" She held both her hands, looking in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, being thrown across a room thirty feet and potentially breaking all my ribs felt great, thanks for asking." Catra watched as the lady shot her finger guns. Catra ripped her hands from Adora's "Why do you care, don't you have more pressing issues."

Adora swallowed. "I need time to think." A large boom came from above them.

"Your friends don't have time." Catra spat the word "friends" out of her mouth with bad taste.

"What do you mean 'my friends?'" Adora carefully eyed Catra.

Catra stood up, walking toward Madame Razz. "While you two were busy on your little field trip, the Rebellion attacked the FrightZone, and full offense, they suck. We are snuffing out the last of them as we speak." She relished in the blonde's look of fear and guilt. "So what'll be Adora, get us out of here without the sword to play the hero, or let them die and become She-Ra."

Catra didn't know what was necessary for them to leave, and Adora would never have the strength to tell her. Fortunately for her, she didn't have to.

"We have to kill her wife first." Madame Razz's voice hinted with bitterness.

Catra inhaled. "She what?"

* * *

"I assume you're Glimmer," Lonnie pointed to Glimmer, "And you're Bow." She pointed at Bow. "I've heard about you two. A real pain in Catra's side."

"Well that's funny, because we've never heard about you." Glimmer's remark had not an ounce of fear in it. "Guess you just aren't worth mentioning."

Lonnie growled. "Then let me make myself memorable." She pulled a remote from her armor.

Bow yelped. "Are you charge enough to teleport us out of here?" He asked, attention on Lonnie. The girl smiled maliciously, taser in hand.

"No, but I do for this." Glimmer yelled, blinking out. She reappeared behind Lonnie, falling from a meter in the air. She came down fist first, punching her in the back of the head. Bow screamed at the remote rattled on the ground, a large menacing red button dancing on the floor.

Glimmer snatch it, causing Bow and her to breathe a little easier. Bow ran to her, stress apparent on his face. "That, was a close one. I really thought I was a goner."

"You know I'd never leave you, right?" Glimmer eyed the remote. It only had one button.

Bow looked over the army of robot. "Yeah! Totally, for sure." His delivery wasn't meant to be sarcastic.

"There it is!" Entrapta dropped from the ceiling, landing beside the two fighters. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Her hairs wrapped around the box, holding it in front of her face. "Don't disappear like that again mister!"

"Does that control the bots? It's... simple." Bow cocked his head.

Entrapta gave him a quizzical look. "The bots? This? This is my extra storage space door opener." She pressed the red button and a large sheet of metal rose from the opposite wall, exposing a large corridor. The bots marched inside. "I needed a place for them to rest and charge up!"

Glimmer scoffed. "She was bluffing. Her and Catra probably get along together."

Bow kicked a pebble. "So you used the last of your magic it for nothing? Those bots are harmless!" A bot focused on a rat scrambling into the storage unit. A high pitched whine sounded from its body, and a purple laser sliced into the rodent with a pop. Bow swallowed. "I take that back."

"Are you talking about Ron?" Entrapta whistled, calling over the bot. "He's a sweetheart, just shy that's all." The robots legs were hesitant to move toward it's owner.

Bow backed up as it approached. "I can see him fine from back here, thank you."

Entrapta frowned. "I'm really sorry guys." Bow and Glimmer raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"For distracting you." The two crumbled to the ground as a metal pipe striking their heads.

Lonnie with blood drizzling down her neck gave Entrapta a thumbs up, smiling. "Good work."

Entrapta looked at the ground. "Just let me do this experiment and use you as a test subject like you said."

"After all of this I'll let you probe me." Lonnie laughed, then shook her head at Entrapta's face. "Do not probe me."

* * *

"Mara dissembled a projection to get the sword of She-Ra back when she came here with Madame Razz, killing her in here. It's why she doesn't exist here." Adora gestured around her.

"That thing from the ruin? She was married to that thing?"

Adora shook her head. "She wasn't married to her, but apparently she loved her." Adora held her breath.

"Doesn't sound like it to me." Catra crossed her arms. "Who would kill someone they love?"

Adora sighed. "It's awful." She looked at the sword. Back at Catra, she raised an eyebrow. "Why haven't you tried stopping me, you're awake now. It feels weird when you're not attacking me."

"That's not what you said wh- ugh nevermind." Adora felt her cheeks flush. "That mad woman fucked with my head and made me see shit. Now I have the crushing weight of self doubt and impossible expectations on me and in a moral dilemma of whether to stay with the Horde of become a hero. I could even be a-" She cut herself off shaking her head.

Adora nudged her with her elbow. "Welcome to the club."

Catra thought about it a moment before chuckling. "Thanks! I hate it. Wait this is what you feel, minus the hero complex?" Catra smacked her forehead. "Wow."

Adora nodded, sighing. "Yeah it's not great." She looked at the sword. "Which is why this decision is so hard."

"You're telling me you have a wife? Thanks for the wedding invite, asshole." Catra was back to her sarcasm, but her heart skipped a beat.

"No, my First Ones no." Adora waved her hands in front of her to show her sincerity. "Just someone who I really love."

Catra rolled her eyes. "So grandma over here's finally kicking the bucket? I can't say I'm sad to see her go."

Madame Razz brushed her off. "Oh Martris, you know I'm immortal."

"You what! You're friends are fucking weird, Adora." Catra turned to see Adora crying, again. "Learn to take a joke."

"It's not that." Adora wiped her face. "I don't have to kill her, Catra. For starters, I don't love her like that. Mara knew that the LightHope at the ruin I train at would be alive which is why it was so easy to erase her, not because she didn't love her. But mine isn't a program. It's not backed up, only one life. If I kill her she'd be gone forever."

"Not that I care, but Sparkles' mom can just make another one, no sweat." Catra flinched as a canon boomed above them. "And you still got arrow boy anyway." Catra began to rant on how her rebellion friend were "a royal pain in her ass" and that in a way Adora would be killing two birds with one stone.

Adora's heart broke into a million pieces, each one poking through the wall she put up years ago. "Catra." Catra continued to list the benefits of her friends' deaths. "Catra." She walked up in front of Catra, who started telling her how long it took to get an arrow out of her thigh one time. "Catra!"

"What? It was really wedged in there." Catra finally noticed how close Adora was, holding her arms, face a foot away.

"I don't love Glimmer or Bow." Adora's sad eyes studied every detail of her face.

"Th-" Adora cut her off with a kiss, pulling her in with compassion the two lost long ago. Catra's eyes stayed open, watching in complete disbelief. This woman couldn't love her. She ripped away from the blonde, ears flattened. "What the fuck."

Adora felt her those pieces sink, weighing her stomach down. "I can't do it Catra. I can't lose you."

"You seemed fine with it when you left." Catra backed away slowly, eyes scanning Adora for a weapon. This had to be a trap, a trick to catch her off guard.

"I had to, Catra! The Horde is killing all life on Etheria, and I was the only one who can help stop it." Adora jabbed a thumb at her chest.

Catra scoffed. "You could've stayed, could've been with me. When Hordak wins we could've ruled together, like we always dreamed!"

"If Hordak wins there will be nothing left to rule! Why don't you see that?" Adora searched her eyes for the girl she grew up with, the girl she fell for. "How can you sit there and watch him slaughter innocent people."

"It's all I have. You have your friends, the rebellion, a perfect little kingdom and She-Ra, an eight-foot tall warrior princess of power." Catra's sorrow was suffocated by rage. "When you left, I had nothing! You were my everything." The left line slipped and Catra hoped Adora didn't hear it.

"Then come with me. Join the rebellion. You could have all of this too, you could help me save the world. We could even be best friends again and maybe... Maybe even something else." Adora slipped her hand into the palm of Catra's who didn't pull away.

"I can't." Catra was hopeless. She lost either way. "If I stay, I'll lose. If I go, I'll die. For the first time ever, your situation is perfect." Catra walked toward the sword, leaving Adora confused. "You might not be able to pay the price, but I can." Catra grabbed the swords handle.

Adora connected the dots. "Catra no, you can't" She jogged up the stairs.

"I can't decide. So I'll decide for you instead." She lifted the sword above her as the earth began to shake. "Goodbye, Adora." She struck downward, the end of the blade piercing her stomach. It burned through her, the magic it held searing through her skin.

"No!" Adora tackled her, the sword clattering down the stairs away from them. Catra looked up as Adora huddled over her.

A large chunk of rock broke away from the ceiling. "Watch out!" Catra kicked Adora off using her legs and the rock pinned her down by her leg. She screamed in pain, bone crushed.

"Catra!" Adora ran to her, attempting to lift the stone. It was pointless, easily two tons. "I can't lift it."

Catra breathed through her teeth, choking from pain. "Get out of here! I'll be gone in a bit and you can go."

"I'm not leaving you!" Adora grunted, slamming her body against the rock. It only made her ribs scream in pain. "Fuck!"

Catra winced. "Adora for once in your fucking life don't be the hero!"

"You know I can't do that!" Adora grabbed Catra's hand. She sprinted toward the sword. "You grabbed it, not me! Let's hope you really do love me." Adora lifted the sword to her own stomach. "It's time for me to be the hero."

"NO!" Catra screamed but it was too late. With full force and no hesitation the blade stabbed through her torso, poking out slightly from her back. Blood spewing from her mouth, Adora fell to the ground lifeless.

A door behind her body appeared, shining bright orange hues.

Catra yelled, clawing at the rock to get to her. She knew it was already too late.

Adora was dead.


	12. Classic Razzle Dazzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter showing how badass Razz is.

Catra felt her vision black out, walls stilled. If Adora just listened to her she'd be alive and out there saving Etheria. But no, she just had to be the hero. And here Catra was, about to die anyway. 

Madame Razz shuffled to Catra, rubber squeaking on the floor. "You good?" 

Catra would've sliced her to strips right there. "Oh yeah, my leg is obliterated and the only person I've ever loved is dead. But I love bleeding out and being helpless." 

"Really? Okay then." Madame Razz squeaked away. 

"No, Spazz, I don't like dying." Catra croaked out the last bit, struggling to stay awake. She was trying to let go, but the image of her mother played behind her eyes. 

Madame Razz clicked her stick on the ground, small sparks shooting out in response. "Well why didn't you say so?" She twisting her cane over her head in a circle, she launched it at the boulder. It hit it, clattering to the floor. 

"Hey, watch it!" Catra yelled, the stick narrowly missing her head. 

Madame Razz held her lower back as she picked it. "Oh stop fussing, I didn't hit you. Just a bit rusty." She stood up, then tapped the boulder with her hand. It instantly disappeared, Catra yelping at the missing pressure. 

"What the fuckkkkkk." Catra believed that out was all a hallucination. Must be in a coma healing at the FrightZone. 

"There we go!" Madame Razz clapped her hands together like she was brushing off dirt. She then began spinning her cane again facing Adora. Catra tried her best to sit up, leg flattened into the crater beneath her. 

"Razzle Dazzle!" The old woman yelled, stopping the motion with the end pointing at the corpse. A pink beam of light shone from it to Adora, a ball of light exploding around her. Her body raised in the air, hair spread into a halo. Her eyes snapped open, blue shining from her iris'. In a flash of white, She-Ra appeared, sword in her hand rather than her stomach. Her feet touched the ground, white and gold boots a sight for sore eyes. 

Catra's sobs intensified. Of course it worked. Madame Razz fell back onto her bum with an oof, blinking behind ridiculously sized glasses. "I need to remember to stretch next time!" She picked up her basket. "Everyone stay calm, the eggs didn't crack!" 

Adora looked down at herself. "What. What just happened." Her stomach felt fine, more than fine, She-Ra's healing power sealing it off without a trace. The Princess of Power looked at the flattened cat woman and ran over to her, transforming her sword into an armband. "What happened to the rock?" She lifted her up bridal style. 

Catra cried out, leg limp in a fluid like state. "This isn't real. I'm dead and this is hell." 

The exterior began to quake once more, She-Ra's sword back in her hand. "Looks like they're not happy I'm back." The door's light flickered as it slowly shrank. 

"Pay the price." A deep voice boomed through the room, the ceiling collapsing in pieces. Fire shot from the walls in the form of the heads of lions barring their teeth, bodies leaving the walls.

"Are you kidding me?" She-Ra ran and picked up the old witch, slinging her over her shoulder. Sprinting for the door a lion singed the cloth on her back. She picked up the pace, the door shrinking quicker. 

A fire giant cut them off, and She-Ra was forced to swerve to the side, dropping both woman. The lion began to advance and She-Ra recovered. Catra used her arms to push herself on top of her, attempting to be a flesh shield. The lion backed away, bowing with it's head hung low. 

"Why?" She-Ra tilted her head. "Let's figure that out later!" She lunged to the door, kicking it open as she fell through. Madame Razz took her time, waving to the lion. "See ya!" 

The door disappeared, leaving the beasts burning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: (Save the Jock)


	13. Wake Up

Landing on the other side, the three of them groaned on the grass, each one with a different pain. 

Adora had just died and came back carrying two people to safety. 

All of Catra's leg bones were disintegrated.

And Madame Razz had stubbed her toe on the way out. 

Catra pushed herself onto her back, adrenaline keeping her from blacking out. The magenta leaves quietly rustled above her, branches swaying with the wind. It was disorienting being in such a peaceful place when all your life was destruction and chaos. She hated it. 

Adora had transformed back into herself, prisoner clothes in rags. Her shirt was held together by blood and threads, her pants torn off at the knees. She pat on her stomach feeling no mark from the stab on her abs. 

Madame Razz sat up, looking around. She was quite peckish and remembered the pie. She looked in her basket then screamed. 

"What? What is it? Are the fire beasts back?" Adora transformed the sword into her hand in a flash, checking her surroundings. 

Madame Razz put a hand in the bag. "My eggs!" Her hand came out covered in yolk, eggshell crushed in her palm. "Oh the cruelty."

Adora relaxed, the golden armband back on. She ran to Catra who was having a hard time breathing. "Catra! Oh no." She looked at her right leg, sitting on the dirt like jelly. 

"You always were the weak one." Catra smirked using the insult to try and mask the pain in her voice. 

Adora managed a stiff laugh. "Eh, at least you didn't die." She hovered her hand over the limb, she dare not touch it. 

"Yeah, some girl with her head up her ass wouldn't let me and selfishly died instead. Asshole." Catra coughed as she saw stars dance in front of her. 

"I-I don't know how to use She-Ra's healing yet." Adora felt helpless. 

Catra shrugged. "I'll survive, I heal fast." Catra tried to sound convincing. If she was honest she didn't believe that. Her femur, the strongest bone in ones body, was dust. 

Adora slipped her arms underneath Catra's knees and back. "This is gonna hurt, sorry." She lifted her up as she stood. 

"Really? Didn't even notice." Catra's quip was through gritted teeth. 

Madame Razz was throwing rocks and sticks where the door once was. "I paid well for those eggs! I want a refund!" The items fell to the ground only a meter out. It was entertaining as much as it was frightening. 

"How come she gets magic and I don't?" Catra's arms were draped over Adora's shoulders. 

Adora practically dragged the woman through the forest who would curse at her for holding her back. "You're healing is faster so there's that."

"There is no legitimate proof that those two are linked." Catra winced with every step Adora took. "Put me down." 

"No." Adora stopped at a clearing, looking which way to go. In the middle of it was a meter long stick straight up in the air. She rushed and kicked it over, blushing profusely. Catra smirked.

"I said put me down." Catra hit her hands on Adora's collarbone. 

Adora shrugged, placing her so that she was sitting on a rock. Catra looked exhausted fighting to stay awake with a deflated leg. "Don't even think about walking on that."

Catra glared. "I'm fine."

* * *

Glimmer sat up quickly, hand in a fist. She punched air, falling forward from not gaining purchase. Rubbing her nose as she stood, her balance became wobbly. She heard a bush move behind her and she put her fists up, light balls already charge. A bunny ran across the clearing, hopping off Bow's face into the underbrush again. 

"Ow!" Bow propped up on his elbow, eyes half shut. "Are we in the woods?" 

Glimmer helped him up, his balance also off. "Looks like it. Do you remember getting here? Or leaving?" 

Bow shook his head. "Last thing I remember is that Entrapta said sorry for... Oh." Bow's face fell. "I guess we kinda deserved that." 

"I can't believe she did that to us!" Glimmer stomped in a random direction, huffing to herself. "How could she betray us like that?" 

Bow grabbed a stick from the ground. "Taste of our own magic, as they say." He stopped Glimmer at the nearest clearing. "Wait." He stuck the stick straight up in the center. "Adora taught me to do this so we don't go in circles." 

"I mean sure what we did was wrong, but doing that for the Horde? Those two are not equal, no way." She was distracted and enraged, not a great thing for Bow to be stuck with for however long it would take them to find civilization. 

"Just come on, we can chew her out once we find out where we are." The two cut through the trees.

* * *

"You're leg is barely attached to you, Catra." Adora crossed her arms, eyebrows wiggling. "Trying to act tough?" 

Catra swiped at her as she narrowly misses. "Shut up!" 

Adora laughed, holding her side. Catra blushed, looking away. "It's okay, I think it's cute." 

Catra scoffed. "Whatever." Catra picked the rock absentmindedly. 

"I know I've tried this a million times, but please join us." Adora held Catra's hand, kneeling to her eye level. "You don't have to worry anymore, you don't have to fight us anymore. You don't have to fight me." Adora put her palm to Catra's cheek. "You said it yourself, there's nothing for you there."

Catra swallowed her spit. "You don't know what I'm going through."

"Actually for the first time in my life I do." Adora rubbed her hand in a circular motion. "When Bow and Glimmer were convincing me I denied it all, defending the Horde. Only when I saw first hand how terrible it was did I do something. It was really hard to go against the only thing I knew." 

Catra nodded. "Yeah that's pretty accurate. Except for the morals part, but you got the jist." Catra smiled. 

"So do it. Do it for all of Etheria and do it do for me. I forgive you Catra, even if you don't forgive me. We made a promise, remember? Let's keep that promise, on the right side this time." Adora held out her hand, waiting for her to take it.

Catra stared at the hand, an action so simple defined the next path in her life. A branch broke behind them, startling them. Claws and sword out, they waited as they heard people approaching. 

"We were just here!"

"No, there would be a stick in the ground, remember?" Bow emerged from the trees, pointing where the stick would've been erected. 

"I kicked it over, sorry." Adora said sheepishly. She waved. "Hi guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward moment.


	14. Meet Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adora tries her best to convince Bow and Glimmer there's still hope for Catra, her plans fall sideways.

"Adora!" Glimmer and Bow yelled in unison, almost knocking the woman over in the process of their hug. 

"I missed you too." Adora felt her heart fill, closing her eyes in her friends embrace. Catra cleared her throat. 

Glimmer's hand lit up. "She's mine." She leered toward the hanicaped girl. 

"Glimmer no!" Adora grabbed her forearm, pulling her away. "Her leg's broken and she saved me, she can't go anywhere." 

"Broken? Drop five thousand pounds of pure rock on your leg and tell me it's just a fracture." Her leg dripped over the edge like liquid. 

Bow pulled his fingers back. "Ew." Adora elbowed him. 

"Bow!"

"Sorry! It just looks weird." He pointed at the limb, corners of his mouth pulled back. It did look weird. 

"I'll show you weird." Catra growled, tail straight up in the air. 

"I know y'all didn't meet on the right foot, so this might be... aggravating." 

Bow pointed at Catra. "She whipped me!"

"You shot me with exploding arrows!" 

"You ran us over with a FrightZone hovercar!" Glimmer shot back. 

Catra rolled her eyes. "Pft, that was a light tap. You could've walked away easy, no way Scorpia hurt you two purposely, and that girl can drive. Even better than you, Adora. Not that that's hard." 

"You hit us with a vehicle! We were on the ground."

"Could've been the wind." Catra picked at her claws, licking the back of her hand. 

Adora stepped between them. "Enough! Catra, look at me." Their eyes met. "I know things aren't ideal right now, and I know how scary and confusing this is, I've been there. But we need you, you know Hordak better than anyone, and you know how to stop him too. Join us." 

Bow gasped. "What?" 

Glimmer teleported beside Adora, clutching her shoulders and teleported them away from Catra with Bow. "What are you doing? She's evil and has tried to kill us more than.... I don't even know how many times she's tried to kill us. Ten?" She looked at Bow for back up. 

"As much as I love a good redemption arc, I'm with Glimmer here. We can't trust her." 

Adora ran her fingers through her hair. "I know she's done bad things guys but she's a good person. I just saw some things about her past that... They aren't good, not even remotely. It's actually impressive she only turned out this bad." She turned to smile at Catra, who watching them. "I know she cares because she tried to sacrifice herself down there so me and Madame Razz would live."

"Who?" Bow asked, scratching his scalp. 

"Oh! Madame Razz! I found her in the woods one day and she showed me the First Ones' ruin where I train. She's how I escaped my cell." The old woman farted and sneezed at the same time. "Yeah she's pretty much a mystery." 

"I can't believe Catra did that." Bow faced them again with a disgusted face.

Glimmer nodded in a agreement. "I don't believe she did. Adora could've been brainwashed into making us trust her just so she can crumble BrightMoon from the inside." Glimmer grabbed Adora's face. "Hang in there, Adora!" 

Adora smacked Glimmer's hands away. "She didn't brainwash me. Just give her a chance, I promise you she's worth it." Adora looked over to the Neko girl. "I think she's changed." 

Bow and Glimmer gave each other a debating look. Bow sighed. "Adora, if you say she's changed and she will help us, I'll give her chance. I don't forgive her and I am very much still terrified of her, but I would much rather be fighting with her than against her." He gave her a reassuring touch to her forearm, to which she nodded gratefully. They looked at Glimmer, who seemed to be weighing the decision. 

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Fine, I'll cave. But she is not sleeping in my room, and is no where near the control room. We need to get her to the infirmary STAT." Adora bounced a little up and down. 

"Yes!" She did a half jog back over to Catra, eyes lit up with hope. "Catra! They've agreed to let you join the rebellion." 

Catra gasped. "They what? Who said I was doing that?" Catra looked at the approaching duo, face distorted in disgust.

Adora looked frantically between the three of them. "Catra you've saved my life like five different times in the past week and you risked your life to do so. I thought it was pretty self explanatory."

"I wasn't saving your life, I was keeping you alive like Hordak ordered me to." Catra knew she sounded like a liar but she didn't care. She wasn't saying it for Adora. "I don't want to be seen with them, let alone join them." She spit on the ground near Bow's boot, who jumped in response. 

"Catra." Adora's iron grip on her wrist caused her to meet her eyes. "Look, if you want to stay with the Horde that's fine, but you'll be coming with us as a prisoner. You're going with me, and them, either way. You've seen what the Horde and Shadow Weaver have done to you, to us." Catra's ears went down as she stared at a piece of grass on the ground. The adrenaline was beginning to wear off and it was becoming difficult to listen to her words. 

Adora's hand cupped her cheek, the blue eyes Catra memorized long ago looking back into hers. "I know that you're a good person, and deep down you know that too." Catra thought that was debatable but her exhaustion kept her from her usual taunts. "I know you hate it there and you know I miss you. We can do this together, remember?" Adora searched Catra's half open eyes for any evidence to an answer. She realized the cat girls' pupils began dilating. "Catra?"

Her golden and blue eyes were fluttering shut, open only by pure strength. "I can-" Catra's voice trailed off as she slipped into a sleep, slumping into Adora's arms who was ready to catch her. From the blood loss, the pain, or the emotional toll from trauma, Adora couldn't tell why she passed out. She didn't care because she knew from training that passing out while injured is never a good thing. She shook her body, gentle as to not hurt her, but her roughness grew when she got no response. 

A small neon green light from the girls chest began to clink. Adora threw her head. "Oh no." 

Glimmer straightened up. "What is it?" A loud hum in the distance cut her off, buzzing ringing through the forest. A long skiff zipped into the clearing, hovering just above the underbrush. 

Scorpia jumped from the ship, rushing to aid Catra. Adora stood in her way, already transformed. Scorpia stopped, standing up straight. "Adora? You're healed, that's great! Entrapta really knows her stuff, amiright?" Scorpia pointed a pincher to Catra. "I kind need to take Catra back pronto, pretty please. Not that I'm not happy for you, but she looks seriously hurt." Scorpia's words were pouring concern and worry into the clearing. 

Adora stood up with her chin jutting out. "She's coming back with us." Scorpia gave her a slight frown. 

"Are you guys going to the FrightZone?" Scorpia pointed back the way she came, confused. Two large robots scanned up and down the princesses as well as their favorite archer. They had about thirty seconds before getting lasered by protection bots.

"Adora, we need to leave, right now." Glimmer yelled, blasting a light ball into a robot, knocking it back several feet. More and more bots appeared between the trees, Catra's tracker still beeping.

Adora began to ran from the scorpion princess with the Neko girl in her arms. Suddenly she was facing the sky, dizzy and feeling drunk. "AH!"

"Sorry! This kitty cat is coming with me." Scorpia tenderly lifted the woman out of Adora's paralyzed arms, tail retracting from where she struck Adora. Glimmer teleported to Adora's side forcibly grabbing both her friends arms. The bots all charged with a hum, a blast enough to blow the entire clearing up only seconds away.

"Wait!" Adora yelled before she materialized in front of BrightMoon, miles away from the scene she was in. She tried getting up, turning her head, moving her body. Something, anything. "Catra's still there." 

Bow lifted Adora into his arms, awkwardly shifting her limp weight so her head lay into the crook in her shoulder. "If we stayed another second we wouldn't be here. Glimmer really saved our butts out there." 

Adora tried to push off of Bow only to move the tip of her finger. "She needs our help! We can't leave her."

Glimmer scoffed, brushing off her long cape. "She doesn't want our help. You heard her! Once Horde scum, always Horde scum."

"I'm living proof that can't be true!" Adora was beginning to feel hopeless without her ability to move. "And she never said she was still with the Horde."

Bow shook his head as the grassy knoll turned into beautiful cobble stone under his boots. "I don't know, Adora. You are She-Ra, and Catra is... well she's Catra." He stopped in front of the large gates, shifting his grip to readjust the blonde. "I don't think she's coming."

Adora felt a tear run down her face that she couldn't wipe away or hide. In the entry of the kingdom were many celebrating the princess' return, some injured from the battle but most unscathed. Glimmer and Bow insisted a party, to which Adora said she was tired and just wanted to sleep. The two didn't push further, leaving her alone in her room. 

Adora had no intention of sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awh, too bad so sad.


	15. Fresh Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two cope with the loss of each other.

Catra sucked in a breath, waking up in a cold sweat. The bed's mattress creaked beneath her, it's metal frame squeaking under her weight. She was in the FrightZone's infirmary, as well as many sleeping soldiers. She ripped off the sweat soaked sheet, revealing a large cast over her injured leg. Pain pulsed from it's entire length through the plaster. Her head didn't feel to great either. 

On Catra's left was a small side table with a clipboard of her vitals. Her blood levels were okay, her healing helping with that. Her leg was totally obliviated, and even with her healing would take a long time to heal. Most would consider a week a short time, but in Catra's head it meant eternity. She poked the cast, recoiling when it clinked on impact. Never in her life had she ever needed so long to heal, even when Shadow Weaver's torturing sprees went on for days. She screamed into her pillow, careful to not wake her other wounded comrades. 

When she placed the clipboard back onto the table, a folded card caught her eye. A stick figure of her and Scorpia holding hands covered the front, with a big heart surrounding them. She glanced at the inside which showed hundreds of words of care and adoration. She flicked it into the wastebasket. She looked around, then quickly picked the card back up to read it. After finishing the task, she placed it back into the bin.

The door burst open, shocking the rest of the people in the room awake. Scorpia ran to her side, claws clacking as they smacked together. "Catra, you're awake! Oh thank goodness it's been so long. Are you in pain? Do you need surgery? I should go get someone." Her ranting was so fast it took a moment for the dazed Catra to stop her.

"I'm fine. I don't need someone." Scorpia continued her ranting. "Shut it." Catra commanded, palm over the top of Scorpia's mouth. 

"Mmhmmph sorry." Scorpia spoke through Catra's mouth, to which she took off her hand.

Catra sat up despite Scorpia's complaints. "I can't walk, so I need you to carry me to my room."

Scorpia blushed profusely before nodding, rambling as she carried the woman down the halls. 

"What happened." Catra cut off Scorpia mid praise. 

Scorpia fumbled with the key pad. "Oh! You're tracker went off because it sensed you went to sleep. Of course because we're besties, I came to your rescue! We drove away into the sutset, well to the FrightZone but same difference." Catra rolled her eyes before typing in the correct code. 

"Okay I- ow- where was I?" Catra flinched as Scorpia laid her down. 

"Oh I don't know, somewhere with Adora and those other two." Scorpia lifted the thin blue blanket over Catra's body who merely shoved her off. "You don't want to be tucked in?"

"Agh!" The memories flooded back as Catra tore the fabric to shreds. Scorpia's answer made her furious, one she never got to finish. Her last chance was gone, ruined by the stone of a place she was never meant to find. "Get out." 

Scorpia took a step back, holding out her arms. "Whoa whoa there, Kittycat. Let's take a deep breath-"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK. OUT." Catra pointed at the door, heart wincing as Scorpia's eyes watered. Scorpia obeyed, the door sliding shut behind her. 

A moment passed of complete silence, then in her own company, Catra began to weep. She sobbed, breathing shaky and uneven. She felt herself drain into every tear, she held her palms to her face like she could plug the tear ducts. But they kept coming, crashing down like waves. She wailed, scratching anything in a two foot radius, unable to get up and move. Which included the cast. Fuck. 

Catra groaned, head looking at the gray ceiling. Gray. Why did everything have to be gray. It always felt like this but not after being able to call it quits and live in color for the first time. This time it was a permanent type feeling, she couldn't shake it if she tried. Conflict twisted inside of her making her feel sick. 

She clasped a hand over her mouth, struggling to keep the contents of her stomach down her throat. Stumbling due to the cast and pain she fell beside her personal toilet, retching up a mixture of shit brown and piss yellow. The many colors of the Horde diet. After it subsided into dry coughs, she swiped a nearby tablet, punching in a code. 

"Hello!" Entrapta's voice excited as always was barely heard over a loud buzzing noise, followed by metal clanking. Catra clicked the volume down, head panging from pain. 

"Hey, Entrapta." Usually Catra would be demanding, full of confidence and authority. But she knew that in order to keep the technically genius on her side of the war after the battle she would need to be understanding, kind. It disgusted her. "I have a j- I mean, an _experiment_ for you."

The buzzing suddenly stopped. "An experiment? Does this relate to my recent adjustments to the exterior of the wall? There was a calculated risk of hair loss.."

"What? No." Catra quickly felt her scalp, all of her hair still attached to her head. "I need you to... analyze my cast for upgrades." If Catra used the right wording, Entrapta would do just about anything. To seal the deal, Catra added a sentence that always did the trick. "In the name of science." 

A grate dropped to the floor beside Catra, her tail shooting out straight. Entrapta was already examining her cast, hair holding her over the bandaging. She clicked her recorder. "Object of analysis is extremely outdated, restricting patients leg from any movement." From her back pocket a small saw emerged in her left hand. "Removing cover." 

Catra held her palms in front of Entrapta's face. "Whoa, whoa." The sharp blade began sawing into the plaster. "Hey, hey!" Catra tried to get the girl off of her, but with her injuries and a sharp edge very close to her skin she couldn't really do anything. Within seconds the cast was spilt down the center, cracking open. 

Her leg was purple and extremely disfigured. Her knee looked like it was twisting inward a bit too much. Entrapta put the saw back into her pocket. "Patients leg has healed incredibly since injury, but is ten degrees inverted." She fingers wrapped around the circumference of Catra's kneecap. "A slight adjustment will correct this." 

Catra's muscles tensed at the pressure. "What does that mean?" She asked, then realized just as Entrapta twisting her leg outward, popping the kneecap into it's proper place. She hallowed, kicking out her now in place leg toward Entrapta. The girl dodged, hair swaying her out of the way.

"Subject's reflexes are healthy and leg is now in the proper position." Catra's eyes watered, claws digging into the ground. The curses that came from her mouth were... unpleasant. "A covering using a suspension system to replace the weight from her leg could not only allow patient to move her leg freely, but also use securing aspect as a way to heal. This could result in a longer period of time to heal, but by an insignificant amount." 

Catra lifted her head. "Would I be able to walk?" Entrapta nodded. "When can it be done?"

* * *

Adora had spent the night of the party in the Whispering Woods, running until her lungs burned and her legs gave out. If she transformed into She-Ra she could run at top speed for hours but she wanted that ache. The wind stung her eyes and her hands grew cold. She slowed to stop bent over with her hands on her knees. 

Tear silently fell into the grass. Adora thought if she made even a sound of her sadness it would become real. Then she would have to admit to herself what she lost. Again.

Heart beating out of her chest she sprinted again, pushing through the physical strain.

* * *

Catra woke up the next day, fashioning a shiny aluminum contraption on her leg. Four rings hovered around her leg, one at the top of her thigh, two at the top and bottom of her knee, and the last at her ankle. Pins fastened the metal to her, a circle of metal linked to the side. Entrapta told her that was the spring system that blah blah blah... What mattered was Catra was on her feet again. 

She strode to the briefing room, leg stinging a little but otherwise the wound was unnoticeable. Her thoughts were a bit foggy, but she pushed it away enough to be coherent. She entered the room and the soldiers around the table stood to attention. She grinned. Scorpia smiled, waving her claw across the room. Catra flicked her hand and the people returned to their seats. 

"Catch me up to speed." Catra made sure everyone saw her new device as she approached the large screen projected on the wall at the opposite head of the table. She needed them to know she wasn't helpless. No one will pity her. 

After a long explanation from a few lieutenants that oversaw different sectors of the battle, Catra knew what happened. 

\- A few of the Rebellion's soldiers were captured and were now in holding cells. Two of which were princesses. 

\- Many bots were destructed, but most of them were intact enough to be repaired by Entrapta. The rest were dismantled for parts. 

\- Not a single Horde soldier was killed. This didn't surprise Catra. If anyone was wary of bloodshed it was the princesses. 

"Although we were able to detain these very valuable enemies, She-Ra escaped and fled with the retreating princesses." Catra's breath hitched. 

"And who is to blame for such a mistake?" Catra faced the table, looking over their terrified faces. 

Scorpia cleared her throat. "That is my fault, Captain." Catra turned to her, face painted in disbelief. "I was the guard on duty during her escape. I went to the bathroom, and when I returned, she was gone." Scorpia sheepishly looked at the floor. 

After a pause Catra slammed her hands on the table. "This is unacceptable behavior, especially by my second in command. Your complete disregard for the safety of the Horde and incomitance of a simple task such as guarding a prisoner disgusts me." Catra spit at the ground for effect. "I was assigned that as a cadet in my first years." She pointed toward the door. "Leave now. I'll deal with your failure later, where your screams won't punish others. I'm sure you can find yourself out, unless you can't handle that either."

Scorpia cried as she left. Catra whipped her head to the officers who straightened in their seat in response. "Our next plan is to launch a subtle attack on Salineas." 

A man with an eyepatch raised his hand. "With all due respect, wouldn't that be risky? An attack this soon after a battle would put the remaining sea soldiers' lives in jeopardy. I think it would be wise to stop and think of a new plan, regroup." Many nodded in agreement. 

"And what do you think they'll be doing in that time? Stay vulnerable for us? They'll be doing the same thing, healing." Catra banged her fist on the table. "Who agrees in waiting."

They shrunk in their seats. Catra sighed, rubbing her temples. "Your ignorance is exhausting. I will postpone the attack for a few days, just in case you can think of a different plan. Get out of my sight." 

They scrambled away hurrying out the door. Catra called through the open door. "Come in, Scorpia." 

Scorpia dragged her feet, head hanging. "Catra, I-" 

She stopped in shock as the Neko girl wrapped her arms around her. "I don't know why you lied or what reason you did it, but thanks. It was stupid, but thanks." She let go quickly, brushing off her top. 

Scorpia's face matched the color of her shell. "You just hugged me." Her grin was stretched across her entire face. 

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't make it a big deal." Catra rolled her eyes. 

Scorpia bounced up and down. "YOU JUST HUGGED ME." Her weight made the table shake. 

Catra let her ramble on and on for a few minutes, not really listening. "I'm going for a walk." 

Scorpia was panting from talking so much. "It's almost one in the morning. And shouldn't you keep weight off your leg?"

Catra growled. "I don't care and I don't care." She stomped out of the room. She needed fresh air, needed to get out of the FrightZone and soon. The place she finally had control over felt like it was swallowing her whole.

* * *

Adora picked up the habit of sneaking out of her room after dinner, using the same excuse to run at night for hours. She often watch the sun set and rise from the woods, a sign she needed to climb back through her bedroom window. The bags under her eyes darkened and her muscles ached from her runs but she didn't care. If anything it made her excuse of exhaustion more believable. 

Every night it became harder to push forward. The discomfort seemed like the only thing that would quiet the mental hurt. Tonight it was particularly painful, her throat felt like hot pavement. 

The moons of Etheria glowed above her, lighting the path that was shadowed by the trees, terrain rising and falling. Adora tripped on a root, chin slamming onto the forest floor. 

She groaned, flipping onto her back. It rang up from her jaw to her temples, pulsing in waves. Black spots riddled her vision. When she was able to sit up, she saw she was at the edge of a clearing. She gasped. 

A two foot stick was sticking straight up in the middle, a small shadow cast on the ground. There was no way this was the same spot. The First Ones ruin was miles from BrightMoon, and she made sure to run in the opposite direction from it. She looked at her surroundings for any sign to confirm or deny her location. 

A thick trunk had it's bark ripped away in slashes, claw marks deep in it's wood. Adora rubbed her eyes. This was a hallucination from loss of sleep. Or a dream from passing out. Still her eyes began to cry, Adora forcing herself not to stifle.

* * *

Catra walked along the edge of the Whispering Woods, head clouded by a dark mist. The device on her leg actually helped her walk with a little spring in her step. If anything it was an upgrade minus the pain. She debated with herself to go into the woods, to return to the place which beckoned her by name. 

"Catra!" Scorpia called out from a platform, searching outside for the cat woman. "It's game night!" 

Catra immediately entered the woods. Her walk turned into a jog then a run until she was full on sprinting. Her vision was clear from her feline eyes but her head seemed so... confusing. 

She knew her way by heart, unintentionally of course. She once was walking here absentmindedly, thinking of a strategy and stumbled upon it. She had gotten there completely by her subconscious. 

She paused at the edge, small sniffles from across the clearing made her freeze. But it was too late, the blonde had heard her. She raised her head, eyes puffy and face wet. 

"Catra?"

"Hey, Adora."

**Don't read the next chapter in front of family.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHAt a coInCIdENce


	16. Warning

Don't read next chapter in front of family.  
TW: Smut, lots a kinks.


	17. A Different Kind of Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra fight in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smut. A lot longer than I wanted but I had to get some good details in.

Catra checked her out. "You look like shit."

"You're one to talk." Adora jumped to her feet wiping off her face. "What are you doing here, Catra?" Her words came out in a hushed tone. 

Catra stepped into the clearing before stopping. Adora looked like she hadn't slept in days. "I could ask you the same question." 

"I... got lost." 

Catra laughed. "Oh I'm so sure. Actually you never were the best navigator but considering the woods are thousands of acres that's unlikely." She noticed she was breathing hard. "Having trouble catching your breath, princess?"

Adora clenched her jaw. "You don't get to call me that." She stood up straight, regaining her composure. "Your turn."

Catra shrugged, desperate to uphold her unbothered and careless fascade. "I 'got lost.'" She used finger quotes to mock her. "I was on an evening stroll. Figured it would be good for the leg, you know, the one you crushed." 

Adora looked at her leg, her eyes revealing a hint of guilt. She blinked it away. "That wasn't my fault." 

Catra took a step forward, making sure to wince dramatically. "Of course it's not." 

Adora balled her hands into fists, turning her face to the side. "Why, Catra. Why did you stay?"

Catra stopped, taken aback. "What?"

Adora looked at her, eyes glassy. "You could've joined us! You could've been with us, with me." She turned around, shoulders falling. "You could've been happy."

Catra scoffed. "You called living in constant fear happy? Might I remind you I'm chipped with a tracker that has a bomb in it?" She put a finger to her temple. "Not that I'd ever join your pathetic excuse of an army."

"I could've protected you, kept you safe." Adora let the tears fall from her cheeks. "And it's not an army, it's just people just trying to save Etheria." 

"Oh really? Because you guys sure seemed like it a few days ago." Catra took another step forward, using the balls of her feet to make silent footsteps. "And do you know how to remove a microscopic chip? I don't think so."

Adora whipped around. "I would've figured it out, I would've asked Entrapta, I would've done anything!" Her speech was wavering through her sobs. "I would have tried, something I've done a million times for you that you never once did for me." Her breaths were shaky, eye contact felt like daggers shooting into Catra's heart.

Catra looked at her, confused. "You would've failed."

"You didn't give me a chance to." Adora's eyes searched for her best friend, the one she knew. Darting between her blue and yellow eye, seeing a wall of nothing. "You gave up and have the audacity to say I never cared. I've _always_ cared."

Catra's attempt at keeping her demeanor was becoming very difficult. "I didn't give up, I got recognized for how valuable I am. I got the respect I deserve now that you're gone. When you left you just didn't get to see my effort."

Adora advanced, not trying to cover her pain. "You gave up on me! I don't care that we are supposed to be enemies, I know you've worked and I'm so proud of you." 

Catra took a step back. "What?"

"You deserve to be where you are right now, and if I was still with the Horde I'd want no one else to be there. You meant the world to me, Catra. You were everything to me." Adora shut her eyes, sucking air through her teeth. "I might not remember those times, those ones you had to hide. But I still loved you, I still wanted you." 

Catra's wall waivered, heart beating out of her chest. "Shut up."

Adora approached her, closing the distance to only a yard. "You were never second best to me. I never thought you were less, and I never thought of you as just a friend. I was erased of my memories and I still fought that to be with you. How does that mean I don't care?"

Catra put her hands over her ears. "Shut up." Her voice was a whisper.

"You can't push me away, Catra. You don't have to be my friend, on my side, you don't have to like me." She grabbed her wrist, ripping away her hand. "But I will never give up on you."

"Shut up!" Catra yelled pushing her away. "You may have broke me, but I'm not done fighting you. You think there's good in me? I'll burn that lie, and you'll see just how bad I am, and it looks like you didn't bring your sword to help you." 

Catra lashed out, claws barred. She swiped at Adora's face, skimming the tip of her nose. Adora dodged to her left. "Catra, stop." 

Catra lunged forward, grasping her shoulders. She placed the bottom of her feet on Adora's stomach, launching backward with a kick. Adora rolled backward on the ground, grunting as she stood up. "Catra, please." 

Catra spun into a round kick, slamming into Adora's cheek. Her leg holding her up ached but she ignored it. Adora pushed onto her hands, spitting blood. "Catra." 

Catra yelled as she pulled Adora up, one hand gripping the collar of her white shirt. "Fight me!" She punched her in the face, knocking her head back. Adora ripped her hands away, dropping to her feet. Catra sent a right hook which Adora ducked under. 

"Fight me you coward!" Catra screamed, her healthy knee hitting Adora in the chest. 

Adora caught her hand mid punch, locking eyes. "Will that make you happy?" 

Catra's wall cracked, an eyehole just big enough for Adora to see a sliver of her old friend. Catra furrowed her brows, twisting out of her grip. She chopped her hand into Adora's neck then pushed her back. 

Adora sputtered as she stumbled. She watched as Catra's fighting became sloppy, unfocused. Emotional. Catra began to do a full 360 kick in which Adora caught her healthy leg, pushing her to turn further. Catra fell onto her back, metal locking into place. 

Catra cursed, clutching her leg. Adora knelt down, looking at her. "I'm sorry!" 

Catra used her arms to army crawl away. "No you're not." Her bitterness was fake.

Adora grabbed her healthy ankle, yanking her to drag her back to Adora. She put her hand on her shoulder, whipping her around to face her. She knelt beside her, face over hers. She watched as the wall crumbled, the barrier defeated. Catra looked at her in hate, in desperation, in so many emotions that they both couldn't name or explain. 

Adora shut her eyes and slammed her lips into the other, teeth colliding by the force. Catra gave a soft moan, relief flooding her. The medicine she never knew she needed ceased a pain that couldn't be cured. Adora's hand slid underneath her knee, pulling up as it unlocked with a click. Catra pulled away to grunt. 

"Sorry." Adora whispered. 

"Shut up."

Catra kissed her hungrily, a craving for more consuming her whole. Adora kissed her softly not giving her the thing she wanted most, lingering the tenderness. It made Catra angry. She grabbed the blonde hair and yanked upward, the blonde gasping. She pulled against her grip, her lips sliding faster. Catra enjoyed this progress for a moment, but it wasn't enough. Just like the fight Adora refused to engage. She wanted to savor this moment, a memory that could never be erased. 

Catra shoved her, knocking her on her ass. She swung a left hook which Adora caught her wrist and followed its momentum to pin her arm to the ground. Catra hissed, fingers wiggled under her grip. She spun to untwist herself, latching her legs onto Adora's waist. In a flash she was on top of her, legs straddling her hips. Her leg screamed but the over riding thirst hushed it. 

She grabbed the bump on Adora's stupid head, forcing her head into the dirt. Adora groaned, hands slapping onto her back. Catra smirked into her lips, sighing. She was slipping. Adora struggle to restrain herself. The tip of Catra's tongue skimmed her top lip making her body shake. 

She flipped over, pining Catra to the ground with her hands beside her head. Catra began to twist her body but Adora firmly pressed her hips down on her to restrict her. Catra whined, releasing Adora's hair to squirm. At first Adora panicked, thinking Catra was uncomfortable. She saw the blush on her face and shot down the thought. Catra glared at Adora who's eyes were soft. 

"Fuck you." Catra spat the words like venom, hands wrapping around her throat. Adora's face turned red as she felt the pressure on her windpipe. She choked out a response.

"Gladly." She thrust her hips once into Catra, earning her a yelp of surprise squeezing her eyes shut. Her grip tightened, making Adora start to see stars. If she didn't let go Adora would pass out, but she knew that. 

Adora bucked her hips again, this time making sure she hit the other girls clit. The hands released, dropping to the ground in pleasure. Catra bit her lip, not daring to make a sound to show her enjoyment. Adora stopped, bending down to kiss the girl. Catra's eyelids fluttered, opening her mouth to return the kiss. She forgot how soft Adora's lips were. 

Adora slowed the kiss. She wanted this to be special, to be intimate. Catra growled. She wanted this to be rough, to be intense. The two were in yet another battle, one wanting peace and the other war. How ironic. 

Catra sunk her claws into the small of Adora's back, causing her to falter brushing against the Neko girls' clit through her spandex. Catra bit down on Adora's bottom lip piercing the skin. It leaked blood, the copper taste dripping onto her tongue. Adora's moan rippled through her in an Alto tone, like she too could purr. Catra being the fast learner she is caught on, licking over the cut. Her sandpaper tongue felt perfect. 

Catra smirked. "You have a pain kink? Unbelievable." Catra kissed down her jaw, stopping at the crook of her neck. "All those times, I bet you were wishing it ended like this, didn't you?" Before Adora could answer, Catra clamped onto her neck, mouth filling with blood. She didn't like the taste as much as the blonde did, but she didn't mind it. It was tinted with a sweet taste no doubt from the lavish lifestyle in BrightMoon. Adora shuddered, fistful of dirt. She tried her best to focus on it, her only tether keeping her from losing control completely.

"You-" She sucked in a breath, pulling Catra's mane back to release herself. "You have no idea." 

Catra's eyes went wide. "Really?" She laughed. "Wow, that's pathetic." She shook her head, blood seeping from her mouth. Adora's eyes followed the liquid, licking her lips. Smirking, Catra stuck out her tongue. "Want it?" Adora nodded. "Come get it." 

She obeyed, opening her mouth to accept her tongue. Catra retracted it back into her mouth, a line of blood left on her lips. Adora kissed her nonetheless very frustrated but holding back. Catra could break her, she could push her past this stupid self righteous restraint. She just had to be patient. She opened her mouth, allowing Adora's tongue to enter instead. Licking at any blood she could find, the taste of pennies making blood rush straight to her clit. She blushed in embarrassment, concentrating on the feeling. Saliva slid around their mouths, tongues dancing a dangerous tango. Catra refused to move her tongue, pulling it back if she tried to lick it more. Adora saw red, red in the grass, red in Catra's eyes, her face, red on the trees, red was seething through her as she felt her want bubble, warmth coursing through her. She looked into Catra's eyes and she might as well be She-Ra with the amount of power she had with that look. It made Catra quiver, goosebumps on her skin. That look was demanding her, the most powerful person in the Horde, to bend to her will and obey her. 

She couldn't take it. "Fight back." Catra's words came out as a command. Adora gazed into her eyes, a caring question. Catra's soul burned behind her eyes with a hatred Adora only saw when she left. "Do it." 

She broke. Catra felt a pain in her cheekbone as her head snapped to her left. Adora had punched her. Not half as much force as Catra was used to, but she hit her nonetheless. 

Adora looked at her face in horror, knuckles stinging slightly. Was Catra into this? Adora was terrified. Catra began to sniffle. "I'm so sorry."

Catra pout out her bottom lip, looking at Adora with big eyes. "That hurt." She whimpered. 

Adora tucked her head into her shoulder. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry..." She felt the guilt over ride her. A burning feeling stretching down her back made her straighten like a board, puling Catra up with her. 

"Oh Adora." Catra's voice was silky smooth, the spurious hurt gone. "How gullible are you?" Catra's claws had reentered her back, settling back into familiar territory. 

Adora's eyes sprung open, a mixture of betrayal and excitement flooding them with tears. That's what Catra wanted. Wanted her to hurt, to be rough, to feel her pain. Adora was on her feet in a flash and Catra was hanging on by her claws. It was incredible, the nails digging into the muscle. Her feet dangled off the ground, Adora's hands holding her by the armpits. 

"Bitch." Adora whispered, clenching her jaw. 

Catra smirked, wrapping her legs around her waist. Her tail snuck in between her legs teasing her. Adora always won every fight but she had the upper hand. "I won."

Adora ran forward, slamming the woman's back into the rough bark of a tree. It made Catra's back snap upright, head bumping forward from the impact. Adora's right hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing just hard enough to allow air but very little. It was very very hot. Catra had to bite back a moan, a choking sound coming out instead. 

"I always win." Adora's voice came out gravelly, a beast burning through her chest straining to be unleashed. She licked up the length of Catra's throat. "Kitten." 

Catra recoiled, clawing at Adora's front. "Don't call me that, princess." Her heartbeat was pounding on her clitoris, pleading for attention.

Adora pushed her hand further against her, cutting off her airflow. "I think I will." She watched as Catra struggled. "Kitten."

Catra scratched at her hands, secretly loving the pet name. Adora's eyes were like steel, a confidence she only had in battle. Catra switched plans, relaxing. "Can't. Breathe."

Adora released, replacing her hand around the small of her back, pressing her into herself. The contact wasn't enough. The shared thought chanted in their heads. More, more, more. 

Catra put her legs down, twisting to pin the blonde on the tree. Her waist in her hands, Catra pressed her thumbs against her sides a soft spot she learned years ago. The small dip in her hips were so... delicate. Adora gasped, confused as to how she knew that. The memories. "Not fair." 

Catra pressed harder, enthralled by the response. "I've never played fair." She swiped upward, Adora's top spilt in two in a flash. That dammed sports bra. Adora had an unusually high pitched moan, mind swirling with fantasies she wanted all at once. Her knees bent slightly, weakened by her partner. "Fuck... oh fuck." She was wet, so so wet and so warm.

Catra could smell her want, could almost taste her. Her mouth watered at the thought, using her claw to skim along the woman's breast. "Looks like you're not winning today." 

Adora clutched her neck, launching her back into the ground backward several feet. As she advanced over the woman, she ripped off her own bra. Catra swallowed at the girl's determined look. Propping herself up on her elbows she stared at her pink nipples hard like diamonds, the soft curves of her boobs looked irresistible. 

Adora's left knee was between her thighs, inches from her crotch. Her other leg was bent into a kneel, foot level with Catra's hip. She put her right thumb into Catra's mouth who started sucking immediately, eyes sealed in concentration. Adora closed her eyes for a moment, reveling in the sensation. Her eyes opened and went to Catra's top. It wasn't fair, her being the only one topless. 

Her fingers dug into the window, pulling down forcefully. Catra's chest was exposed with a slight jiggle, petite and cold. She never wore a bra and Adora never appreciated it more than that moment. 

Adora began torturing her nipple with her tongue, flicking relentlessly. Catra's jaw went slack, turning her head to moan into the grass. Fuck that felt good. Her body twitched when the tip of her tongue grazed the nerve. Adora sucked her skin into her mouth, careful as to not touch the other woman's crotch.

Catra's moans were short but sweet. Her head piece was slanted, metal poking into the earth. She bucked her hips, searching for any friction. Adora wouldn't give, shifting out of the way. 

"Dammit Adora, fucking touch me already." Catra looked down at her, face red. Her frustration was at a limit. 

Adora dragged her tongue up her skin, lingering at Catra's newly bruised neck. "I am touching you, Catra." Her breath was warm yet she shivered. Adora's left hand kneaded her wet breast. 

Catra growled, grabbing Adora's other hand, forcing it into the top of her leggings. Adora resisted at the waistband, not allowing it any lower. "Touch me there, Adora. Do it."

Adora reached back up, pushing Catra's chin up. Her voice made her ears twitch. "Beg."

Catra scoffed. "I'm not begging." She pressed her thighs on either side of Adora's legs, the metal cast poking her. 

Adora took her knee away, leg straightened out above Catra. She gripped the woman's jaw. "I said." She put her forehead against the other's. "Beg." 

Catra's eyes watered, her want almost hurting her. Her bottom lip quivered. "Please."

Adora leaned down, knee an inch away from Catra's clit. "I can't hear you."

"Please!" Catra yelped. 

Adora chuckled before pressing her knee into the other girl gently. She was soaked through her leggings enough for Adora to feel it through her own pants. The Neko woman sucked in air, cursing profusely. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-" She arched her back, colors dancing around her. She never had pleasure like this. It was intoxicating. 

Adora rubbed her knee up and down, watching her thrash below her. Her moans began to echo through the woods. Adora put a hand over her mouth, muffling her slightly. 

"Mmmph! Mmmph." Catra's hands were going everywhere, fist on Adora's shoulders, then her head, then pressed on the ground, then holding her own face. She was struggling to not cum. 

Adora quickened her pace, her thirst overbearing. Catra's hands stopped at the woman's nape, clutching onto anything. Her slick was rubbing over her slit in a manner she didn't know was possible. The bend of Adora's knee pushing it up and back down. The spikes in pleasure were deafening as her moans spiked as well. 

Adora's thigh ached from holding herself up. She needed to adjust if she wanted to continue. She pulled away, Catra whining. She held onto Catra's waist half carrying half dragging her to rest her back against a tree in a sitting position. 

Catra sat with her back against the bark, legs open and waiting for Adora. If her wounded leg was hurting she wouldn't be able to tell. 

The remains of Catra's top were around her waist. Adora grabbed Catra's hand, sticking out a finger. Her claws were sheathed. 

"Give me your claw." Catra obeyed, curious. Adora cut down her top, maroon cloth torn, falling silently to the forest floor. 

Catra groaned. "You could've just asked, that was like my only shirt." Catra felt her thin stomach completely become bare. 

Adora laughed, bending down to kiss the woman's skin. "Does that mean I get to see you like this always?" Her eyes stayed on hers, kissing each of her hips. 

Catra's breath hitched, hands holding her upright. "I-" She stuttered as Adora's tongue slipped into the dips of Catra's hips. 

"That's okay." Adora's palm pressed into her, dampened by her drenched bottoms. "Even if I see you dressed I can picture you like this." Her legs slipped under Catra's thighs, knees bent with her feet under her own ass. Catra's legs were draped over hers. 

Catra thought about the looks Adora would give her in future battles and how helpless she would be. Adora's lips met hers, tongue entering her mouth with force. Catra groaned, fingers digging into Adora's scalp. 

The length of their tongue's roughly slid over and over, Adora's hand with the same pace as her tongue. Catra's eyebrows curved into desperate crescents. Her moans were stifled by Adora's mouth. 

Adora's hand quickened making Catra's head fall back against the tree. Her moans were nonstop, the only breaks were to breathe. Her pants were flooded with her slick, her clit was basically in pain it felt so good. Her mind was jumping from thoughts before she could even finish them. 

"Fuck, Ador- Fuck- Oh shit- yes yes yes." Adora clung onto every word, her other hand snaking between her own legs. Holy shit. She was almost as wet as Catra and she hadn't even been touched yet. Catra peaked open an eye and darted down to Adora's hand. 

She put her hand over the woman's crotch, curling at the fingertips to grip her cunt. Adora hunched over, head falling onto Catra's shoulder. Her hand was clutching onto the bark, her other fingers accidentally pulling up to prod Catra's entrance. They both moaned.

Adora's hand fumbled with Catra's leggings, trying her best to take them off. "Off. Need them off."

Catra chuckled, pushing an ounce harder into her to make Adora's body convulse. "What was that, princess?" 

Adora seethed. "Fucking take them off before I lose my mind." She needed her so bad. 

Catra gulped, tucking her thumbs under her leggings. The absence of pressure made Adora's clit throb. Peeling them off over her metal cast, only her thong remained. She wouldn't admit it but she was nervous. "Your turn." 

Adora's locked eyes didn't waiver from the girls underwear, throb intensifying. She scrambled to strip, sliding back under Catra quickly. Her boxers were gray but darkened from her wet. Their skin pressed into each other's and Adora loved it. Every new inch of skin was mapped out in her mind, every tanned section burned into her memory. She wished she had better lighting. 

Adora cleared her throat. "Can I, uh, can I take these off, please?" Catra looked at her in disbelief. This was a joke, right? Adora's face was full of concern, waiting for her answer. 

"Yes, Adora, you can." Adora let out a breath of relief. 

"Great." Adora ripped the fabric on the waist band and the line down Catra's middle. Catra's clit hardened even more from the breeze, wet chilling her hole. She blushed as Adora looked at her being astounded. 

Her once passionate and enraged body softened at the sight, fingers tracing every part of Catra. Adora hadn't see everything, not even close. But she knew she would never see anything as beautiful as the girl who was slumped in her arms, ready for her.

"You're perfect." Her whisper slipped from her lips, eyes catching on a freckle on her inner thigh.

Catra felt her heart twinge. She averted her eyes, pushing away the feeling. She didn't hate her body. She always had a slim frame allowing her to be nimble in battle and quick on her feet. She knew her flat stomach was a thing many envied from her, but she never looked at herself with any opinion. On a few occasions she had compared herself to Adora's large muscles and bigger shoulders. But now she never felt better about her body. 

Catra trailed a claw down Adora's middle, hesitating at the top of her briefs. Adora had abs, seriously hot abs. Rock hard. Catra's focus was jumping around. 

Adora slid a finger over the woman's clit, testing. Catra's eyes went wide as she moaned. She was too loud. 

"Sh, kitten." Adora slid her index and middle finger on either side of her nub, stroking up and down. "We wouldn't want to be caught, would we?" 

Catra couldn't speak, just shaking her head. Her slick dripped down. 

"That's right." Adora squeezed them together, making the woman struggle to keep her mouth shut. "Or do you like that?" She let the tip of her middle finger stop at Catra's entrance. "You want people to know what we do, how you are so..." She flicked upward as tears fell from Catra's eyes. "Vulnerable." 

Catra hated that word but loved Adora's hand. She was going so so slow. She could've come up with a million snarky comments but only managed to squeak out, "Hnng, no."

Adora's middle finger swirled around. "No? So you don't want to be fucked right now?" She put her two fingers around the hole, pulling away as Catra attempted to push down. "You don't want me to make you forget your name? I bet you're so warm inside." 

Catra hissed, reaching behind her and scraping down the tree. Wood chunks fell to the ground. She was so so hot inside and felt so empty. Adora felt the power and control over her drive her own clit to throb. "They won't know, don't worry. But when I'm done with you..."

She waited until she could see those half open mismatched eyes. "You'll never be able to deny that you're mine. All. Mine." 

Catra drooled, eyes fluttering. "Please." She put her shaky hand underneath Adora's boxers, claws sheathed. The slick dripped off the tips, Adora's clit beating. Adora struggled to hold up the other, arm around the small of her back. Catra licked her lips. "Please fuck me, Adora."

Adora thrust her fingers into her, the plead breaking down that restraint. Catra screamed, a cry echoing in the night. Her neck was crooked off the tree, her body practically parallel to the ground as Adora held her. Her tail wrapped around Adora's thigh. Adora pulled her back into her lap. 

Catra felt those fingers inside of her, her walls squeezing them tightly. She needed to hold on to this realm and tried to focus on Adora. All she could feel was those fingers fucking her, in and out. 

Adora opened them slightly inside of her. She was right, she was warm. The thick liquid was flowing out of her, dripping off of Adora's wrist. She was so fucking tight. "You're so fucking tight." Adora felt herself mumble, her own vagina began to tighten. 

Catra didn't hear her, busy trying to breathe. Adora's fingers quickened, making Catra cry. Her throat was hoarse, losing her voice. Her whole body was shaking, eyes rolled back. She bounced up and down, nearing the edge at an alarming rate. 

Adora stopping moving her fingers, watching as she moved her body on her fingers. "Fuck that's hot." 

Catra willed her eyes open, locking them with Adora's. She moaned loudly and Adora felt herself pool with wet. "Are you gonna fuck me or what?" 

Adora's hand was moving so fast it was a pale blur underneath Catra. Catra couldn't hear her own screams, her vision was completely gone. The only thing that existed was Adora. Catra felt this pulse of electricity boom through her every stroke, a lightning bolt strike of pure lust. Occasionally Adora's thumb would flick her clit, the random times surprising her into a deeper state of pleasure. Her hands were flying everywhere, in Adora's hair, feeling her abs, latching onto the tree, gripping fistfuls of dirt, trying to hold herself down. The only thing keeping her from orgasming was a slipping grip of riding this high. Her entire body was on the brink of erupting with euphoria.

Adora almost came just looking at Catra lose control. Her thrusts became harder, hitting Catra's back wall. She thought a moment, then curled her fingers, feeling a different texture than before.

"Adora!" Catra wailed as she hit her g spot. She came, a tsunami of pleasure crashing down. Her entire body was out of her control. Her tail went rigid, her pupils were so large her eyes appeared black. Adora struggled to keep herself inside of her as she orgasmed. She was bucking her hips, twitching wildly. Her cum was trailing down Adora's forearm, dripping off of her elbow. 

Catra's body went limp, collapsing in Adora's arms. Her body twitched still, less often with time. She was in a completely different world. Her panting was rough. Adora slowly pulled out her fingers, letting Catra's pussy to drool out. Unsure what to do with the liquid, she just held her hand awkwardly in the air. Catra's head was pressed against her chest, her hot breath leaving beads of condensation on her skin. Adora was getting concerned with how weak the woman in her arms was. 

"Are you okay?" Adora went to rub behind her ear, something that always helped, but stopped herself when she remembered her hand was wet. Scratch that, drenched. 

Catra was struggling suck in air, her body wasn't her own yet. Her thighs were shaking so fast they might as well be vibrating. She blinked in an attempt to gain her vision back, light blurring slowly in front of her. 

Adora shifted slightly to bring her dry hand to the girls mane, scratching lightly around where Carta's hair tuffs used to be. Catra was sweaty, her fur damp. The touch helped Catra return to herself, breathing evening out. "I-" She panted, swallowing her spit. "Holy shit." She managed, eyes focusing on the pale skin of the blonde. Blood was spattered lightly on her stomach, sweat and cum pooling at the bend of skin at her bellybutton. 

Adora chuckled, relieved that she wasn't hurt. "Yeah?" She drug her nails around that spot that would make Catra purr. She was stimulated enough. Adora glanced at her thighs, strained and shuddering. The metal was clinking whenever Catra bent her knee in a certain way. "Is your leg okay?"

"What?" Catra had been desperately failing at trying to move her fingers. She looked at her leg. The bruised limb was completely forgotten. "I can't feel it."

Adora gasped. "Nuts! Did I mess it up?" She took her hand away, scared to harm her more. 

Catra couldn't stop the laugh from escaping. "I can't feel anything. I think-" She took in a breath, slowly gaining control of her body. "I think you fucked me so hard I lost feeling." She was able to life her head so her forehead was on Adora's collarbone but felt exhausted from the small movement. 

Adora blushed, biting the inside of her cheek. "That's a good thing, right?" She put her hand back on Catra's head. It was so long since she held her, she forgot how much she missed it. 

Catra raised her hands to hold herself up by Adora's shoulders, arms like lead. "Yes. That is a very very very good thing." The sweat on her was cold but she was still so hot. Her smell was fully back. The sweet scent of Adora was clouding her mind once again, hormones, slick, and sweat; a cocktail that Catra indulged in. But her own smell was too loud, blocking off the addicting drug. She saw Adora's fingers in her peripheral vision. It took all of her strength to turn her head to face it. Her fingers were glinting with Catra's cum. The smell grew stronger, making Adora's fade. 

Adora spread out her fingers, a web of liquid spreading between them before slipping down. "You, uh, were wet." 

Catra wrapped her fingers around Adora's wrist, the tips squishing into her slick. Straining, she pulled her hand close to her face. Her nose scrunched up. She closed her eyes as she put them in her mouth, lips sucking at the base of Adora's knuckles. The salt made her mouth water, but that only helped with her throat that felt like sandpaper. She swallowed when it pooled at the back of her mouth. 

Adora watched, jaw slack. She had to jut her chin into her neck to be able to see the tan girls face. When her tongue would push against her fingers her breath would hitch. Adora tried her best not to move or be too loud or any other reason that would make her pull away. Much to her disappointment, Carta unlatched, falling back against the tree. She was breathing more even now, throat lubricated. Her eyes were still shut, nose upturned as she faced the sky. Adora stared at her fingers trying to keep the sensation in her memory. 

Adora tried her best to keep the image in her head, a memory she could hold forever. 

Catra felt the pain and realization wash over her, and tried her best to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come get y'all holy water.


	18. One Time Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter.

"Where'd you learn that?" Catra's voice made Adora whip her head, startled how quickly it returned to it's normal cocky state. Catra's golden eye was peaked open, just visible enough to see Adora. Even through a slit she radiated pure confidence and smugness.

"What?" Adora's voice cracked, eyes darting between Catra's rising and falling chest, her soft lips, and her other lips. All of them seemed so inviting.

Catra smirked, straightening up to hide her hole from view. "No offense, princess, but there's no way you just knew how to do that."

Adora swallowed, not appreciating how so suddenly she was being teased. "I don't know what you're talking about." She clenched her jaw as Catra snapped her knees shut.

Catra pushed down the pain of the metal ring slamming into her other knee. "Unlike me, you've never been born with any talent. You've always needed others to teach you."

"You mean I've actually had to work for it." Adora scoffed. She pushed herself up, unlocking her knees to slide the now straightened legs underneath Catra's. She smirked. "Are you asking if I've ever done this before?"

Catra's ears went down, eyes fully open. "No! I'm just saying there's no way an idiot like you just knows how to do that."

Adora laughed. "Looks like I have a talent then. And don't worry, if you did this with someone else I'd be jealous too." She looked at Catra. "Have you...?"

Catra's tail shot up. She crossed her arms. "I am not jealous!" Adora gave her a soft look, an underlying "you are too" message poking through. "And no, I don't need to have experience to be great at something."

Adora sighed, nodding her head. "You got that right." The two paused before letting out a laugh. She stopped as she saw Catra's eyes crinkle, teeth showing. Catra noticed and cleared her throat, flicking away the show of happiness.

Catra looked around. Their entire wardrobe were torn to bits apart from Adora's bra and her pants. "Dammit Adora we don't have any fucking clothes."

Adora looked around, not ready to stop holding her. "Oh, haha, right." She scratched the back of her head, worry rising in her chest.

Catra groaned, standing up. The metal squeaked which was not a great sign. Her thong was just string on the ground now. She pulled up the tight pants over her thigh highs, fabric catching on the metal.

Sighing, Adora stood as well, missing the feeling of the other woman instantly. She looked at her own pants. Pinching them, she saw the crotch of them were wet, large tears and rips through each leg. If the circumstances were different she'd wear them like a trophy. Now however, it just meant they would slide off her hips. Her bra straps snapped against her as she finished pulling it over her head.

"What now, genius?" Catra was beyond annoyed, secretly terrified.

"I would ask you to come back with me, but I have a feeling it would be useless." Adora fixed her hair back into it's ponytail. "Not to mention the levels of awkward."

Catra hissed. "Adora, I'm serious." Her arms were crossed over her chest, suddenly feeling very naked. It was cold, so cold. Adora pondered for a moment before snapping her fingers.

"Remember the old tower we used to climb up to when we were kids?" Catra rolled her eyes.

"We climbed on every tower."

"No no no, the one with the railing that's broken off." Catra tilted her head in confusion. "The one where we carved out initials into the floor and saw a rat and named it... Uh... What was it called..."

"Remy?" Catra asked, earning a smile from Adora.

"Yeah! That one!" Adora walked over to pick up what was left of her white shirt. "There should be a box underneath the loose metal sheet, I left some blankets and old cadet clothes in there."

Catra looked at her tattered old shirt. "Weren't we twelve? I think you've seen first hand how I've..." She gestured to her body. "Grown."

Adora swallowed, nodding. "Mhm." She then shook her head. "I mean no! I went there right before I was promoted to Force Captain. What's in there should fit you. Might be a bit tight but it'll cover your..." She looked at where Catra's arms crossed. "Growth."

"I can't believe your old clothes fit." Catra said rolling her eyes. She held what was left of her shirt, the fabric draped over her with no middle. She could tie the bottom hem as a knot to cover her breasts. When she tried it barely covered her nipples.

"Actually these are new clothes." Adora held up her own shirt. There was no attempt at wearing it, it's remains were practically just threads Besides she was much too warm anyway. "I grew out of those old ones in a few months." She stuffed the top into her pocket. "I'm not ready to jump into a dress yet, this is really all I've ever known. It's still a better fit and a lot softer."

"You have literally everything and you stay with that ugly jacket?" Catra inspected the metal knee. 

"Yeah yeah yeah, you wouldn't be the first to call it that." Adora missed it's long sleeves and regretted leaving it in her room. 

The metal creaked, and Catra winced. It's functionality was waning, and the pressure on her leg began to increase. She turned away, running on all fours. 

"Catra, wait!" Adora jogged a bit just as Catra stopped at the end of the clearing. "Stay safe." Carta's tail swished. After a moment of silence, she disappeared into the trees, leaving Adora alone in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop... fuck-buddies? Nah, fuck enemies.


	19. Walk of Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, this was so much later than i meant

Adora sat in silence after Catra had left, still in awe of what happened. Her ex best friend and sworn enemy just added "hook up" to the title list. Oh First Ones, what was she going to tell Glimmer? She ran her fingers through her hair, pacing back and forth. She wouldn't tell her anything. Adora wasn't the best liar and her poker face could be read like a book. If Glimmer even mentioned anything related to this she would break. 

Worries and thoughts crashing in her head, she made her way toward BrightMoon, hoping that the opposite way Catra had walked was the right one.

* * *

Catra quickly strode between trees, wincing when her leg caught on a tree root or dip in the ground. Catra was a methodical genius, one of the only reasons the Horde had won many of it's countless battles. Yet here she was, walking back half naked after fucking the leader of her opposing side. Well, getting fucked by her. 

Stopping at the edge of the woods, she peered around the open field, searching for anyone who might see her cross the lawn. A single guard sat in the watch chair, passed out cold. Catra made a mental note to have a force captain have all guards do extreme training tomorrow. She ran on all fours to the side of the FrightZone, flattening herself against the wall. She then dug her claws into the metal, using them to climb the height quickly. Her injured leg whined in protest, hanging limp. At the top of the wall she vaulted onto the top, looking over the occasional different buildings. Spotting a tall thin tower sticking up near the East side, she exhaled. Bingo. 

After some casual parkour she was on top of it, holding her knee. Cursing, she paused. The surface was unchanged apart from rust and rain damage. Black permanent marker had a drawing she made years ago of her and Adora's faces, with "Rulers of the World" underneath it. A metal hook was hung on the railing. Adora had to use it to get up by herself. Catra squinted in the dark, seeing a small square outline in the green metal. Digging her fingers into it and ripping upward, the sheet of metal clanged on the platform. She saw a large cardboard box that was soaked and folded over. Opening it, a smaller wooden box was inside, mostly dry. 

Placing it down next to her feet, she popped open the lid. Just like Adora said, an old cadet uniform was nicely folded on top, just above gray pants. They looked brand new, something Catra never got when it came to clothes. At least back then. Sliding the shirt over herself, she turned to leave. About to jump down she paused, a want holding her back. The box was still mostly full. She should just go, get to bed. What's in there doesn't matter.

* * *

Adora was so lost in her head she barely even notice running into the large wall that surrounded BrightMoon. Of course the first time she made it to BrightMoon without getting lost was the one she didn't notice where she was going. She sighed, dragging her hand on the wall as she walked the perimeter. She left a rope trailing down from her window to climb in and out of it without falling five stories. 

Her forearm cramped up, making her clutch it. Why...? Oh. She smiled, then shook her head. She began punching the wall out of frustration. Why couldn't one thing in her life be simple? Be easy? Why did everything have to be a battle? Her knuckle cracked, causing her to step back.

"Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck." She whispered under her breath, holding her hand. With her sword she could heal instantly but that was in her room, however far this direction away. Adora started again, this time gingerly carrying her hand. 

* * *

Catra tossed the old pants away, muttering how pathetic this was to herself. The contents she pulled next made her smirk. Four packages of gray ration bars in their original wrapping, two labelled "Adora" the other with her own name on it. They went bad only last year.

A breeze blew straight through the old top, making Catra shiver. Looking back out at the forest, a question popped into her mind before blowing away with the wind. Turning back to the box, she pulled out a manila folder with a few papers in it. She gasped. 

"I haven't seen these in years..." She looked at the crumpled papers, drawings she thought to have thrown away immediately after making them. The first one was something she had drawn when she was eight, a crayon stick figure of her and Adora fighting princesses. They had gigantic heads with scribbled hair.

Flipping the page, the next picture was much more detailed. This was a portrait of Adora lounged in her bunk, background nonexistent. She was in her night clothes, hair down and wispy at her shoulders. She was reading some manual that Catra never bothered to look at, didn't even write the name on the cover of the book in the drawing. In this Adora was fifteen, she could tell because that was the year Adora got a large gash on her chin from training. She thought Adora didn't know about this one. 

The next page made her blush and shut the folder quickly. Checking her surroundings, she slowly opened it again. This one was just a sketch, taped together from shreds. Two female bodies were covered in steam, conveniently covering their nipples and vaginas. The bodies were shaded lightly to appear wet from the shower they were in together. She didn't draw upward of the chin, but the shapes of the closely pressed women made it very clear it was Catra and Adora. It was only in pencil, not colored. She could still picture the hair a golden blonde. She traced her finger down the rips of the paper. Shadow Weaver had come in, demanding why she wasn't in the dining hall. Trying to hide the evidence she tore it up, but using her magic Shadow Weaver found out. How Adora found this was beyond her. 

The final page was practically blank, only the shapes of limbs and torsos on it, no line art. This one had the most vivid memory. It was two weeks before Adora left. She had been hiding after one of the worse torture sessions, crying to herself as she struggled to hold the pencil. It was going to be something she missed so much. Just her and Adora holding hands. No sex, no kissing. Just holding hands. 

Catra closed the folder, not allowing herself to feeling the tidal wave of emotions behind the dam she put up. She grabbed the last item in the box.

It was a pear shaped... thing? She turned it over around in her hands, trying to make sense of what it could be. The fabric was from a common bunk, blue scratchy cotton that had lint stuck on every inch. It was pear shaped, but more lopsided. It was soft to squeeze, weighed down on the wider end of it. A large seam down one side kept it shut, stitches absolutely awful. Catra could say with confidence no one would like this. Yet she couldn't put it back as easily as the other items. She had no memory of the object but it felt incredibly nostalgic. 

She put the contents back into the box, kicking it into the hole from which it came from. Then, she jumped down from the tower, leaving the momentums behind.

* * *

"Finally." Adora saw the rope dangle in the distance feeling a wave relief wash over her. Gripping the rope tightly she lifted her feet to press against the wall. Sitting in the air, she used the rope to climb the wall, feet walking up it. Her forearm screamed from overuse but she ignored it. Grunting, she grabbed the window ledge releasing from the rope. Pulling up, she lifted herself into her room, falling face first into the fancy carpet. 

"Ow." She flopped onto her back, hand resting on her stomach. The high ceilings of her room arched in the middle, a circular window displayed the night sky. Reaching above her head she grabbed the hook, yanking the rope inside. She laid there, looking at the night sky. Later she could transform into She-Ra to heal and shower. Right now, she wanted to pretend she was in a reality where what happened tonight could happen again.

* * *

Catra opened the door to her room, relieved no one was present to see her slip in. She was exhausted, ready to shower and sleep. She flicked the metal contraption, wondering if it was water proof. If it was, yippee. If not, it would be the perfect excuse to why it was broken. 

The shower proved it was indeed not water proof, which at first was a good thing. That was until she realized in order to move her leg she'd need to take it off. In the end she just tore it to bits, hopping from the bathroom to her bed. Reaching into the disposed cadet shirt, she removed the plump blanket thing she found in the box from before. She couldn't bring herself to leave it there. 

She curled up at the end of her cot, cradling the mystery object. For the first time since Adora left, Catra fell asleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> foreshadowing goes brrrr


	20. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battles are planned and wars are played by ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I tend to publish right after I write chapters so no one has to wait, which means I might mispell things or have incorrect grammar. Please let me know if you catch anything, I hate looking back and seeing  
> I said "duckling" instead of "fucking" (although it is pretty funny)

"You like that baby?" Catra's voice was husky, rumbling in Adora's ear. Adora nodded, head pointed toward the sky. Catra's fingers rubbed on her crotch pace quickening. Her tail wrapped around Adora's throat, starting softly until it tightened to a steel grip. 

"Mmph." Adora moaned, then felt the tail tighten even more. "Mmph!" She yelped, scratching at her tail. Catra's hand was no longer pleasuring her, now it was raised in the air as though prepared to strike. Her claws unsheathed as a dangerous look of hatred burned in her eyes. Adora screamed as she brought down her arm.

"Adora!" Glimmers shout made Adora sit up, breathing in gasps. She took in her surroundings, still in her BrightMoon room. Her hands flung to her neck, finding her sheets wrapped around it. Struggling to untangle herself she felt sweat drip down her back. "Adora, are you in here?" Glimmer's voice sounded both annoyed and worrisome. "I'm coming in." 

Adora ripped away the sheet. "No." She yelled, a coughing fit following. "I mean, yes I'm here. But don't come in, I'm-I'm naked." She rubbed her throat, swallowing her spit. She looked down at herself and realized she was only half lying. The clothes that were torn and bore signs of the... events that occurred the previous night was been abandoned. "I need new clothes."

"Finally. You've been wearing that Horde uniform forever."

"Uh no, I was wondering if I could have another one you guys made for me last time? I'm not ready to let go of it. Not yet." Adora chewed the inside of her cheek. 

"Are you sure?" 

Adora crossed her arms. "Yes." 

"Up to you. There's a war meeting soon, so don't be late." Glimmer sounded stressed, her footsteps quicker than normal. Adora relaxed leaning back against her bed. She'd have to wait for her new clothes, which would only take a few minutes but that meant thinking and thinking meant memories. She put a pillow over her face, trying to push them down.

* * *

Catra's alarm blared next to her cot making her jump a foot in the air, tail ruffled and mane pointing up. She broke it immediately while hissing. After a quick visual of her room her fur went back to normal. Looking at the scrapped alarm she groaned, making a mental note to get Entrapta to give her a new one later. She went to brush off her shirt and saw she was still wearing the old cadet's uniform. She tore it to shreds, bare once more. Picking up a tracker pad, she punched in a number. 

"Catra. Sir, uh ma'am." Kyle sounded fearful as always. 

"Kyle get me new clothes now." Catra demanded, using her leg to scratch behind her ear. "Get me multiple this time."

"Uh okay." There was a clatter as Kyle typed in the request. "I thought you had new ones?" 

"There were ruined in a battle dumbass."

"We haven't been in battle in days." He finished typing the order. 

"You haven't, because you're still the bottom ranks. As someone high up, I have more important and dangerous missions. Get me my clothes. Now." She hung up, rubbing her temples. Picking up the torn cloth, she put it in the trash bin. The pear shaped lump was tucked under her pillow for safe keeping, just so no one would take the dumb thing. Not that she cared. She even made her bed in case one of Hordak's henchmen decided to do bed checks. It was the first time she followed the protocol. Three gentle taps on the metal door rung through the room.

"One delivery for wildcat." Scorpia's upbeat tone made Catra groan. How could she be this energetic so early. "And I brought the newest batch of these cupcake thingies from Entrapta."

Catra cracked the sliding door, just enough for the clothes to get through. "Just the clothes, toss them in." Catra would not let anyone see her like this, especially not Scorpia.

"Are you sure? Cause these things are really tasty." 

"Yes, I'm sure, give me the fucking clothes." Catra snapped.

"Alright." A large red claw gently placed a neat pile of clothes inside the door, two mini cupcakes nestled on top. "I'll leave these here just in case." 

As soon as she retracted her claw Catra slid the door shut, glad the conversation was over. She looked at the outfits. By just eyeballing she concluded there were at least five, enough to last her for a few battles. She picked up the small treats in one hand, eyeing the pastel pink frosting and yellow cake. She put an entire one in her mouth. Beats ration bars. 

The next one was gone as she slid on her arm cover. She originally had the cover because her arm was practically destroyed by the portal and it was ugly to look at once it healed. Now it was more for the aesthetic. She winced pulling on her spandex, avoiding her injury as much as possible. Sleeping and rest was best for it, so the fact she slept without moving meant it was definitely better than yesterday. Holding her tracker pad once more, she rang Entrapta.

It rung three times before the vent in the wall burst open. Yelping, Catra stood alert. Long ponytails of long hair clutched the floor before launching Entrapta to a standing position over the magicat. "Hello!"

"Entrapta, you have to knock." Catra's fingers curled into a fist. 

Entrapta lowered herself to her feet. "Sorry, was coming from the south wing and this was on the way. How's the experiment going?" She whipped out her recorder, looking at Catra's leg. 

"It failed. Not only was it not waterproof, but after a few hits it got jammed and didn't work." Catra pointed to the now rusted and twisted up metal contraption. 

Entrapta scratched her chin. "What an interesting outcome. Although I did say it could not withstand more than three times the acceleration of gravity on this planet with your weight average." She peered at Catra. "Unless you gained at least fifty pounds or the gravitational acceleration increased."

Catra shrugged. "I need a new one." She racked her brains for the right words. "See if you can make this experiment with the same variables and have it also be waterproof and stronger."

"But if the last one turned out to be twisted, I would have to use a different bonding method." 

"So use a different bonding method."

"That would complete change the outcome prediction." Entrapta furiously typed into a keyboard, hair holding a monitor.

"Entrapta."

"Yes?"

"Make it." Catra paused, squeezing her eyes shut so that she didn't yell. "Please."

Entrapta seemed to think a moment then nodded. "Okay, I should be done in either ten minutes or three days." She tucked the items away into thin air, launching herself back into the vent. "See ya!"

Catra stood a moment, dazed. All she had to say was please? How disgusting and useful. Is that why Adora said it so much? She huffed, shaking away Adora from her mind.

* * *

Adora approached the war room doors, new outfit on and hair poof in place. Her eyebags were slightly better after sleeping a total of five hours. Glimmer had delivered a large stack of pancakes along with bacon, eggs, hash browns and coffee to her room. Adora ate everything, and was beginning to fill back into her frame.

She pushed open the door, the large circle table full aside from four chairs. Heads turned to Adora, waving as she entered. A few cheers and "welcome backs" were given, Bow putting a hand on her shoulder with a soft smile. She sat down in her seat, nodding at Glimmer. Glimmer stood from the tallest chair reserved for the queen. 

"Alright, everyone is here on time, apart from Mermista, but that was expected." Glimmer looked at the empty sea princess' chair. "So let's get started."

Adora raised her hand. "What about Netossa and Spinnerella? They're not here yet." She pointed to their usual seats. "Shouldn't we wait for them?" Glimmer's face fell, everyone's heads dropping. "What? What is it?"

"They were captured. I was going to tell you last night but you must've already been asleep, you didn't answer my knocks." 

_Or wasn't there_ Adora thought. "Oh." Her heart dropped. They were taken trying to save Adora. This was all her fault. 

"It's not your fault, Adora." Perfuma grew a vine to reach across the table to hold her hand. "They knew what the risks were and decided to fight anyway. Not just for you, but for the rebellion." 

"But we lost, and it's all my fault." Adora turned away. "We are losers because of me."

Frosta threw an ice fist on the table. "We didn't lose, and we are not losers!"

The doors swung open, banging against the walls. Mermista stood in the doorway holding an ice coffee. "Sup losers." Everyone stared in silence. "What? Never heard of a dramatic entrance?" She waltzed over to her seat, kicking her feet up on the table.

Glimmer glared. "You're late."

"I am fashionably late." Mermista slurped the drink loudly through her straw. She groaned. "Ugh, fine, what are we doing."

Adora stood up. "We are going to save Netossa, Spinnerella, and Entrapta, then we are going to defeat the Horde." Her confidence grew with every word. She transformed her arm band into her sword, raising it in the air. 

Mermista stopped drinking. "Wow, someone's trigger happy." She looked over to Glimmer, gesturing to Adora. "She get laid or something?"

"What? No she didn't get laid." Glimmer chuckled, but glanced at Adora. "Right?"

Adora slowly put down her sword. "What? I've been laying down a lot, so I guess yeah." The whole table laughed. After a brief explanation she went red. "No! Nope nope nope. Definitely not. I've been in my room resting alone. Getting rest. Alone. By myself." She stammered. 

Glimmer wiped a fake tear. "See? She couldn't even say the words."

Mermista rolled her eyes. "Uh huh, sure." Adora sat down quickly, sword turned back into her armband. 

Glimmer tapped on the table, a visual representation of Etheria popping up. The territories conquered by the Horde glowed red, only a few gaps of land green, the majority of which was BrightMoon. "Okay, so after that pretty big battle we need to do a head count, contact all alliance kingdoms to make sure they are still intact. Frosta, update on Kingdom of Snows."

Frosta made her ice fist disappear. "My generals say everything was fine as we weren't attacked, the only disturbance was to the west, and it was so far into the whispering woods they didn't even come in to contact with us. Kingdom of Snows is safe."

Glimmer nodded, tapping on the castle of Snows. A checkmark popped up. "Perfuma, it may not be a Kingdom, but how's Plumeria?" 

Perfuma sat up in her chair. "All is well, the land is still peaceful. Meditation and calm vibes are still great." She bowed her head. 

Glimmer tapped on another area, a check mark popping up. "Mermista, how is Salineas?"

"Ugh, terrible." Mermista took her feet off the table, putting her elbows down and resting her chin in her palms. "The Horde like, totally attacked us first, and we thought it was over, but then they sent more and almost ruined our defensed and gate. It's so hard to rebuild and stuff."

Glimmer's eyes went wide. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She zoomed in on the map where Salineas is, red creeping closer to the kingdom. She double tapped, a large exclamation mark over the palace.

"Ugh, I just told you now, duh. Besides, it's not like they're gonna attack while we demolished their sea fleet. It's whatever."

Glimmer shoot a look at her. "Which means they also know you're vulnerable! If they strike soon you're whole kingdom would collapse." Her anger built, steam practically coming off of her bright pink hair. 

"Okay, everyone, meeting adjourned. Mermista, hold back so you can go over the attack. The rest of you try reaching out and finding out if there's anyone else missing." Bow stood, putting a calming hand on Glimmer's shoulder. He rubbed his thumb back and forth, hoping Glimmer wouldn't explode. Mermista groaned but nodded. 

Adora felt defeated, knowing her friends were captured. She left, making her way to the dining hall. She needed a distraction again, something to get the couple and another woman out of her mind.

* * *

Catra bent and unbent her leg, looking at her brand new leg contraption. The upgrade was flawless. It could with survive a canon from a mechatank and was waterproof even if gotten into the mechanics. And it moved without her muscles hurting at all. She stood up, bouncing on the balls of her feet. It even gave her a little spring. If she was any other person she would say thank you. 

She typed into her tracker pad, an announcement to all generals and high command officers. 

_Meeting in ten minutes about sea battle._

It was a day early but she didn't care. She wouldn't listen to them because she was right. 

She paced the battle planning room floor, waiting for them to arrive. If this battle was successful one more princess kingdom would be the Horde's and they would be closer to victory. Her heart skipped a beat and she opened the door. 

They filed in, getting into their respective seats. Scorpia sat last, to Catra's left, her weight shaking the table. Catra stood at the head, hands clasped behind her back. She loved being in charge, these people at her disposal. 

"So, convince me. Why should we wait."

A general rose his hand. "We have done a count of available ships for travel, the total being only five. Submarines that have enough fuel and protection is seven, two of which are without captains. We are missing hundreds of marines. We simply don't have the resources." 

Catra nodded. "Anyone else?"

Another raised her hand. "I did a survey of troops familiar with battling on the water. Seventy-four percent said they wouldn't fight within the next week, and only ten percent said they thought they would win if they did." She looked at her clipboard. "Which means we don't have the soldiers support." 

Catra nodded. "Ah." 

A general added on. "And all captains are injured or reported missing." 

Catra paced, stopping to put her hands on the table and lean over it. "Is that all?" Her company nodded. "Those are very valid reasons." She paused. "For princesses not to attack." She pointed at the first general. "We don't have the resources? As far as I know we have the world's greatest inventor who made this-" She lifted her leg to show her newest upgrade "Within minutes. We have materials in storage for those ship and submarines and anything else."

She turned to the second woman who cowered in her seat. "We don't have the support of cadets and soldiers? Are you fucking with me? When I was a cadet I asked if I could eat for the first time in a week after training for fifteen hours straight. My general whipped me for asking." She hated she was telling the truth. "You think I give a shit if they whine when Lord Hordak is conquering the world? Tell them to put on their big boy pants and get to fucking work." 

She sneered at the last man who's face had lost color. "I learned to drive a skiff by myself in one night. If your ground soldiers are too incompetent to learn to drive a fucking ship, then all of you," She gestured to the officials "Can drive them yourselves. No takers?" Everyone frantically shook their heads. "That's what I thought."

Scorpia gave her a concerned look. "Listen, kitty-"

"Don't fucking call me that." Catra didn't look at Scorpia, taking in everyone's scared faces. 

"Catra." Scorpia corrected. "This is a really big decision, a lot of them could die. Don't you think we should calm down-"

"I. Am. Calm." Catra stood up straight, turning toward the large screen which showed Salineas after it's previous attack. The gate was broken at the top, the wall on either side in cracks. "And we are attacking very soon."

No one dared protest. "If no one else has a sorry excuse to beg, my decision is final. Get the fuck out." 

Everyone left, murmuring words of worry. Scorpia lingered near the door, pausing. "Catra, are you okay? You don't seem to be fully here."

Catra felt pink rise in her cheeks. "I'm fine. I've never been more focused. Go away." Scorpia left hesitantly. Even if Adora, no, if She-Ra showed up she would be too late. Having the sea territory would mean they would have a dominating place in the war. Catra would for once win. Why did it feel like she was losing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta is an imposter confirmed.  
> Do they hate the relationship they have at the moment? Yes  
> Are they gonna fuck again? Absolutely.


	21. How to Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra prepares for the attack while interviewing some familiar prisoners.  
> Adora stumbles across a forgotten history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, my depression got really heavy and my mom has been fucking my life over.

Adora walked the chiseled halls of the BrightMoon palace deep in thought, the great prior rulers carved carefully into it's walls. The events from the past weeks sped through her mind, her hopes of piecing them together was a task proven impossible. She stopped in front of the only prior queen she knew, one space before her best friend and new queen Glimmer. Angella was beautifully etched into the stone, pastel pinks and soft whites coloring her picture. Her wings spread wide. Angella stood powerfully and with leadership, yet careful and with kindness. The savior of the world, sac ricing herself for Etheria. She lost the one she loved most, Glimmer's father, in the war. Adora looked at the marble floor, head hung with guilt and sorrow. In this perfect kingdom she felt so out of place, like a toxin. Could she do what Angella couldn't? Save the world and have love? She scoffed thinking to herself _if fucking your enemy is what you could call love._

She held up her forearm, face reflecting off the golden arm band. Anytime she thought about that her head felt like it was going to implode. She remembered the first ones ruin, the first time they had been trapped inside, with spider monsters trying to kill them. "Let go." LightHope had told her as she clutched onto a rock to avoid falling down a cliff. She told herself over and over that was all she meant, just to release her grip on that edge, never anything deeper. 

Adora leaned forward, letting her head tap against the wall gently. Her eyes focused on the stone. Squinting, she reached her finger up to the center line carved into the wall. An incredibly small sigil was shown, barely visible even this close. She pressed the tip of her finger against it, reading out loud the First Ones word. 

"Angella?" Her whisper had barely passed her lips when a loud crack echoed the hall, a low rumble making the floor shake. Stepping back, she watched as Angella's memorial spilt down the middle in a perfectly mirrored line, the gap growing in size as the stone opened in the center. She transformed her weapon into a shield, wary from her last incident of unknown magically places. With a groan, the movement stopped, the center gap ten feet wide. It revealed a dark abyss, allowing no light to show it's interior. 

Peering over her shield, Adora waited for a magical beast of some kind to attack. After a few moments where nothing tried to kill her, she looked around her for anyone who may have heard the opening. She was alone. Looking back at the doorway, she read the First Ones writing at the top. 

"Queen Angella's personal library." She gasped. Adora looked at Glimmer's portrait, chewing her lip. "I should go get Glimmer and Bow, they should see this." She turned back, looking at the opening. Lifting her foot, the rumbling began again, the sides started to close at an alarming rate. "Wait!" She said, before jumping into the closing gap. She tucked in her foot just as the door shut. She stood in the pitch black darkness, blind and alone.

* * *

Catra slipped into her repaired armor, slipping a finger in to scratch her ear. Entrapta reassured her the helmet was now sound resistant, and even threw a rock at it to prove it. Once Scorpia had finished holding Catra back from mauling Entrapta, Catra felt how scratchy the improvement was on the back of her ear. The battle was set for late at night, hopefully a surprise attack as the Rebellion was seeming to be at BrightMoon. In any other situation she would have let the troops cover this one. Not that she didn't love a good sight of bloodshed and explosions. But the fact she would be fighting a water princess and the sea was another story. But she couldn't risk this not going well. After the failure to keep She-Ra in the Horde's grasp, Hordak said one more slip up and it was a guaranteed one way ticket to Beast Island.

She looked over the ships, counting a total of nine. Two had visible battle scars, welded metal on it's sides. It would have to do. Besides, the only one that mattered was the largest one and it was in tip top shape. The others were disposable. She stood on that balcony, a new feeling in her gut was difficult to ignore. Nervousness, for what reason her pretended not to know. 

"Catra?" Lonnie was wearing her Horde armor, trained to sail the most important boat. "The princess prisoners are awake."

Catra smirked, turning to face her. Lonnie's dreadlocks were frayed and her eyebags seemed deeper than normal. "Perfect. I'll be right back. Until then, eat this." Catra held out a pack of chews meant to waken up a soldier before battle.

Lonnie took them, nodding. Tearing it open, she popped the green gummy into her mouth, choking back bile. "They won't talk except to each other."

Catra laughed, cracking her knuckles on the way out. "I think I can change that." 

* * *

Adora took in a sharp breath, searching the now closed off entrance for a handle with her hands. Alas the stone was smooth without a trace of it's spilt. She sighed, holding her shield close to her chest. She tried her best to see to no avail. 

"Etheria." She tried to awaken what she thought to be a First Ones ruin. When nothing happened, she tried again. "Friends of Mara." Her words echoed in the spaced. "Angella?" She waited a moment, breath held. Groaning she kicked a wall. Holding her now injured foot, she bounced on one leg. "Fuck, I should've gotten Glimmer." 

Pink torches lit above her, flames dancing slowly. Two torches farther down the corridor revealed the hallway went on into the palace. Rows upon rows of torches quietly illuminated it. Adora gasped as the hallway continued to appear larger and larger with every torch lit. 

Transforming the shield back into the armband, she let her eyes adjust to the light. The ceilings had cobwebs from years of absence. Continuing forward, she made out a large dark oak door at the end of the hallway. Standing before it, it stood ten feet tall and without a handle. First Ones language covered the door. 

"The one you love most is often the key." Adora felt the carving in the dark wood, snapping her fingers. Clearing her throat, she loudly said. "Glimmer." The door creaked open, to which Adora pumped her fist in accomplishment. "I can't believe something actually went right for once."

She peered in, crouched down and prepared to fight. New torches lit, making the blonde gasp at what came into view. 

A quaint room, quite small considering the size of the former queen, held photos, technology, books, labeled boxes, and a two person table with wooden chairs, one occupied with papers riddled with dust. The only thing sizeable of this room was the height, and even then with the comparison of BrightMoon's ceilings it looked quaint. 

Adora picked up a frame holding a picture of Glimmer and her father, most likely taken by Angella considering it was from two feet above them. He was holding her in a purple bundle, eyes teary with a smile. So that's what parents are like. Huh. Setting it down, she turned to go find Glimmer, when something caught her eye. 

A large leather-bound book hanging over the edge of a shelf. It's cracked maroon cover bore gold lettering, with a word that Adora felt strangely familiar with.

"What's a Tygrys?"

* * *

Catra typed in the code for the high security prisoners. The door whirred open, two identical cells sitting side by side. She looked behind the green wall separating herself from them. One was dark skinned and wore blue and silver, her head was leaning against the cement wall across from her lover. The other was of white skin and wore pink, she lay on the floor facing her as well. Catra cleared her throat for her attention. 

"Who should I talk to first?" Her face crept into a mischievous grin.

The woman to her left jumped up from leaning against the wall, banging her fists against the barrier. She began to scream a multitude of curses, many of which Catra was confused but intrigued by. Catra held up a hand, pointing to the calmer pink one. 

"I'll start with you then. And just so we aren't interrupted." She pressed a dial, silencing the other who kept cursing on. "Much better. I have a feeling you know if you try anything it won't end well, so I'm going to enter your cell now." Catra slipped through the green divide, it morphing shut behind her. "Pretty neat, huh? Keeps out all your princess magic. Didn't need one for Adora because she needs the sword. Too bad you two don't have any fancy gadgets like that." 

The woman was sitting with her knees tucked in, refusing to look at Catra. Catra hummed, rocking back on her heels. "So, not loving the new accommodations? Want me to send a complaint?"

"What do you want?" The woman spoke up, eyes averted. "If you think me or Netossa are going to say anything about the Rebellion, you're wrong." 

Catra smiled, siting down on the cot. "So that makes you Spinnerella? Interesting, how opposites attract. Air would just whoosh through nets, wouldn't they? Then again you could take the air out of her lungs so you'd win in the end." 

"I would _never_ hurt Netossa." Spinnerella locked eyes, a deadly tone under her breath. 

"But you would hurt the Rebellion?" Catra looked for a reaction, anywhere to be seen under the wall this woman built up. "If it were between losing her or the war which one could you choose if you had to?"

"I wouldn't." 

"So you'd let them both die? Interesting." Catra scratched her chin. 

Spinnerella stood up, to which Catra levelled a taser with her eyes. Unfazed, she answered. "I know what you're doing and I'm not letting you do it. I'm not going to slip up and accidently tell you something about Netossa or the Rebellion. As for your last question, I think that's something you should ask yourself." 

Catra felt a pit in her stomach. She regained herself, smirking. "Fine. Let's see how you two love birds are doing after I talk to Nets over here." She walked backwards out of the wall, recomposing herself. Two Horde guards typed on a panel to deactivate Netossa's shield while Catra asked herself the same question. 

* * *

Adora hesitated reaching for the large book. This was the queens _private_ library. If anyone should be seeing this, Glimmer would be first. Adora argued within herself a bit before sighing, tapping the book back into place. In response it fell out, splitting open on the floor. 

"Gosh darnit!" Adora whisper yelled, quickly scooping the book up in her arms. She gasped at the photo in front of her. 

"Catra?" But no, this feline person had a matching blue eyes, her hair tuffs from her ears a lightened burnette, cat ears pierced, and stood much taller than Catra ever could. Her robes were one a royal leader would, dark auburn and deep purple velvet cascading over her body, a crown with a small flame at it's center staying still in the picture. Underneath the photo in small faded print read this:

 _Above:_ _Queen Akina posing for her initiation. Below: As requested by the queen, Princess Elizabeth posing with the queen._

Adora glanced downward, gasping at the added figure. "Catra!" 

The girl was holding onto her mother's robes, claws sunk into the fabric. These were the blue and yellow eyes Adora knew, just so much younger and unknowing. She was wearing a dress, something Adora could never comprehend Catra wearing willingly. She looked so innocent, so full of curiosity and hope. Oh how things have changed. 

Adora sat down, crossing her legs over each other. "Well this could help us win the war, so it's not REALLY prying, is it? It basically opened for me, so..." She flipped to the first page, a table of contents listing names Adora didn't want to bother to try pronouncing. She eyed the names as she skimmed them with her finger...

"Something something... aha! Queen Akina." She flipped to the right page, just a few before the one it opened up to. She gasped as she read, seconds turning into minutes as she poured into the book, flipping from chapter to chapter. 

"I need to get this to Glimmer, immediately." She bolted out, down the hallway, stopping just before the sealed concrete. "Glimmer!" She yelled, waiting for the opening to emerge. When nothing happened she whispered silently to herself. "Nuts."

* * *

Catra took a deep breath, slicking her hair back. Stepping through the threshold, she looked at a disheveled woman, pacing manically, her platinum blue hair frayed every which way. "I have a feeling you will be more... pliable." 

Netossa stopped, turning to her. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Her breaths were coming out in bits, panic and rage laced in every exhale. 

"Let's find out." Catra pointed to the cot on the far wall. "Care to take a seat?"

"Fuck you."

Catra laughed. "Couldn't if you tried. Besides, I don't think miss indecisive over here would care too much for your disloyalty." Catra stuck a thumb to the opposing cell. 

"Don't you dare-" Netossa's breath hitched. "What do you mean, indecisive?" 

Catra snickered, picking at her claws carelessly. "Oh I'd tell you but I think it would break your little heart. How about we make a deal, hm?" Catra held up two fingers to the guards to which they nodded. "You tell me the Rebellion's plan, and I'll let you and Windy over here share a cell. What do ya say?" With a beep the wall between the two became transparent, showing a crying Spinnerella. 

Netossa ran to the wall, banging on it for it to break to see her lover. "What did you say! What did you do to her?!" Netossa's voice cracked at the sight of her hurt lover, scratching the wall. "It's okay baby, I'm coming, I-" She stopped at the wall rematerialized, seeing nothing but a dark gray. 

Catra cackled. "Wow! And I thought she was pathetic. Why do you princesses not understand that? Love only gets in the way." Catra wiped a fake tear. 

Netossa jumped to her feet. "You are a heartless, cold, unlovable bitch who knows nothing about love." Her tears and snot mixed as she shout, eyes becoming red. "And I will never tell you the Rebellion's plan, ever!"

Catra gasped. "Well you were quick to choose. Weather girl didn't want to choose between you and the Rebellion." Catra tapped on the wall, flashing the two finger again, this time followed by a cutting motion. The guard nodded, making the wall clear once more. Catra looked at the pink princess, smirking. "Your girl chose the Rebellion, immediately too." 

Spinnerella's eyes closed, shaking her head. Netossa shook hers as well. "No I didn't! I didn-"

Catra smacked her, shutting her up. "Alright, I'll stop hurting her if you tell me the Rebellion's plan." Catra went to strike again. 

"WE ARE TRYING TO GET THE OLD PRINCESS ALLIANCE AGAIN PLEASE DON'T HIT MY WIFE!" Spinnerella screamed loud enough to be heard through the wall. 

Catra laughed, nodding to the guard who made the wall disappear completely. "Well would you look at that." She said as the two jumped into each other's arms. "That's love for you. Completely one sided." 

Spinnerella glared daggers at Catra. "What are you talking about?" 

"Oh you didn't hear me before?" Catra sneered. 

Netossa shook her head. "Don't."

"She choose the Rebellion over you." Catra felt the way Spinnerella drew away from her wife, pain and confusion in her face. "Pretty quickly too." Catra stretched, cracking her knuckles. "Well, I've got what I wanted, and I'm sure you two have lots to talk about. Sleep tight." Catra strut out of the cell, leaving the two heartbroken princesses on their knees, torn between what they wanted and what they thought was right. 

If only they knew how much Catra related to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homo erotic fight scene? Hahah... definitely not coming up.  
> Also, Catra is a war criminal and very fucked up.


End file.
